Without the well
by Eastern Cat
Summary: The story is based on a simple what if. What if Yura of the hair never existed and Kagome never brought up the guts to jump down the well and find a way back to her time? In what ways would this change things for her? InuKag
1. Souvenir Twins

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure 

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

**Summary:** This story bases on a simple what if. What if Yura never existed and Kagome never brought up the guts to try and jump down the well to get back to her time. In what way would that change things.

This time I'm planning to give all my knowledge into this story and I'll be trying to create a much better atmosphere than usually but you can already see it at the chapter title, and the short poem that follows I plan to use that to set the basic mood of the chapter, flames are accepted like always just make sure that you are reasonable.

Signs, symbols:

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

**Chapter 1: Souvenir/Twins**

I am just a girl.  
Estranged. Flailing. Trying hard.  
Who knows what'll come?

_Haiku By: Lavender Hail

* * *

_

A young woman was strolling down on the dirt-path of her village her child was slumbering peacefully on her back while she was carrying a basket of herbs to her sensei. Her long raven hair was dancing freely in the light spring breeze and her eyes were sparkling with youth and happiness. It took her a long time to find her place in this world but she finally did it. When you look at her you wouldn't even think that she came from the future and that five hundred years were separating her from the place where she should live.

She slowed down a bit at the tailors to savour one of the freshly finished kimono's, even after she got transported to this place and getting married a few years later she still enjoyed a bit of window shopping and the fact that the window and the modern day shop was missing didn't disturb her at all. But the action itself brought back many memories of good times, and bad times, and times that were practically horrid.

The entire mess started five years ago at her fifteenth birthday it started as a normal day but ended up in disaster with her ending up in the middle-ages. She really didn't realize what happened for three weeks till her now husband saved her life from two ruffians who called themselves the thunder brothers. It was that evening when it dawned to her that she'll never be able to go back to her own era. A week after that her sole was close to breaking but thanks to some friends she managed to get over her loss and begin a new life.

**Flashback**

A teardrop fell to the ground followed by another as the air was filled with soft snobs _"It's been an entire month by now since I got stuck here I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back home. Damn it mom is probably searching for me under every stone, if I could just tell her that I'm ok."_

"Is there anything I could do for ye child?" asked an old and raspy voice. Kagome jumped up from her futon and found and old miko looking her over with a worried expression.

"No it's ok I was just thinking about my family." she answered laying back down.

The woman sat down next to her and placed her wrinkled hand on the young girl's back. "Do you want ta talk?" she asked.

Kagome looked up from the covers and slowly sat up, several minutes passed but neither of the two women did anything, finally Kaede had enough of the silent treatment.

"Child I can't help you if ye don't tell me what's wrong." she said trying to push her, but the younger girl didn't say anything. "Child!" Kagome lifted her teary face and looked at the old woman she stared at her not knowing what to do, finally Kaede understood what the teen-aged girl wanted. She gently pulled her into an embrace and let Kagome cry all she wanted.

Kaede felt as the young girl tightened her hold on her weeping even harder, but she knew that this is the best that she can do. Then something came to her mind _"If my memory doesn't betray me those two wondrous girls have been in the near lately. They might be able ta help."_

**Next Morning**

Kaede was once again out in the wild gathering herbs hoping that she'll bump into Inuyasha, who was nowadays busy skulking because Kagome was in no condition for any shard hunting. She was in luck the white haired dog-eared hanyou was snoozing high up in his favourite tree.

"Inuyasha come down here I have a talk with ye!" yelled Kaede to the him.

He opened one eye and looked down at her. "What do you want old hag?"

"I want ta talk to ye about Kagome."

The next second he was on the ground "Did she finally stop whining?" he asked hopefully.

"Inuyasha ya know the best how it feels to be an outsider, she's going through the same."

"Find someone else to run after that bitch!" he snapped and started to walk off towards the village.

Kaede inwardly smiled knowing that he was planning to go to Kagome he cared more for her than he showed. "I already did!"

"What!" he snapped turning around.

"Did ye hear about Sakura and Eclair? You're going ta take Kagome ta them!"

Inuyasha's eyes when wide "Forget it old hag I'm not going anywhere close to those two crazy bitches!" he yelled.

"But you better do. It's really hard for Kagome to be separated from her family. To add to this the villagers are treating her like some holy artefact. She ain't taking it well."

"At least they are not trying to kill her or chase her from the village!" snapped the hanyou.

"I see ye still don't understand something is wrong with her and she doesn't want ta talk about it!"

"I know old hag! Damn it why does she have to be so complicated?" half yelled the hanyou.

"That's her!" answered Kaede walking off.

"And I still won't take her to those two bitches! I kinda hang on my life you know!" yelled Inuyasha after the old woman.

"We'll see murmured Kaede!"

The hanyou turned around speeding up towards the village "That bitch has been nothing more than trouble since she appeared! Well ok she did get me free, but still she broke the dammed Shikon jewel and now she's boo-hoo-ing over something that she can't change!" he grumbled while jumping up into the trees so he can travel even faster. _"And to make one thing perfectly clear I WON'T TAKE HER TO THOSE BITCHES!"_

**A few days later**

"_How the hell could I let that old hag talk me into this!"_ growled Inuyasha while walking along the dirt path with Kagome and Shippo close behind. _"They might be able to help Kagome, BUT they'll rip me apart at first sight!"_

Inuyasha took a deep breath while preparing for the worst hoping that he'll get away with his life. To ad to his already crappy mood Kagome noticed this "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" she asked plastering her fake smile.

"Just care about your own problems bitch!" snapped the hanyou.

"Why are you taking me to those girls if you are so afraid of them?" she asked.

"Because you are too stupid to give up on your dumb family! You can't go back to them so why cry? Just give up already and try to settle down." Kagome was more than pissed by Inuyasha's words she knew that he's right and it makes no sense to cry over something that she can't change but she still has the right to mourn over her loss.

"SIT!" she yelled. The hanyou fought against the magic of the prayer beads but it was futile and too soon he met an old friend namely dirt.

"What was that for bitch? Snapped the hanyou once he got enough power to free his mouth from the ground.

"Because you were being a jerk!" answered Kagome.

"I just told you the truth!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Then tell me why are you afraid from two little girls?" asked Kagome with tears threatening to spill.

"Because they can rip every demon to shreds! That's why!" yelled the hanyou.

"Then why did Kaede say that they are nice and they will help us."

"Feh!"

"Start talking Inuyasha! What did you do to them?" Inuyasha shuddered not wanting to remember any bit of his encounters with the twins. Seventy years have passed since he met them and pissed them but he didn't know if they ever forgave those occasions. "Inuyasha tell me or I'll say the word!"

This warning did work and the hanyou opened his mouth, reluctantly but he opened it. "It's been some years ago not much after my mother was killed...

**Flashback**

A young Inuyasha was stumbling across the forest trying to find anything edible it has been the fifth day he didn't get anything to eat and his stomach was practically screaming for food. Then his nose noticed the aroma of fresh grilled rabbit. The young hanyou's mouth started to water as he crept closer to the source of the scent. Then he saw it, an entire rabbit above a campfire.

His mouth hung open with drool threatening to drip from it, he had to have that food no matter how hot it was or how dangerous it might be to get it, he just had to have it. Not even caring about the fact that it could be all a trap he raced forward and grabbed the meat and started to devour it with at an unbelievable speed. There was just a tiny little problem the rabbit in question belonged to two young girls.

**Break in flashback**

"Let's just say I got myself in a big mess! The mother of the bitches was a Tennyo (Tennyo or Celestrial maiden are supposed to have eternal youth) and their father was a famous warrior monk. To boot things these bitches were living from slaying demons." explained Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you know there's a word called girl!" interrupted Kagome.

"Feh! Whatever! After that..."

**Flashback**

Inuyasha heard a roaring sound that we could best describe as a sonic boom from the left and thanks to some miracle he could jump out of the attack's way that broke down several trees by the time it came to a stop. The next thing he saw was a tall brown-haired girl appear in front of him, with an expression that promised a certain death.

At this point the young hanyou decided to retreat, but strangely the girl who looked and smelled completely like a normal human could easily keep up with him. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners!" she yelled trying to grab him but thanks to some miracle Inuyasha could get away, he jumped onto her head knocking her off balance and her face into the mud.

Then Inuyasha once again started to run but he didn't get far before a fist rocketed past his head and collided into a tree and blew the trunk of the poor plant into hundreds of small pieces. Once again there was a sonic boom and he saw as several trees fell that were in one line with the girl's punch.

"_Of all the dangerous things in this dammed forest I had to pick the most dangerous one to mess with!"_ thought the boy while scooting back on his feet and running as fast as he could. The girl was once again about to charge after him but suddenly she came to a stop and within seconds the young hanyou was out of site.

**End of flashback**

"Come on Inuyasha you were stealing their food, it's completely normal that at least one of them try to grab you!" remarked Kagome.

"Yeah! Nobody likes when you steal their food!" agreed Shippo who was riding on Kagome's shoulder.

"Fucking shit are you that stupid! That bitch wasn't trying to grab me she was trying to blast me! And I'm lucky that I was faster."

**Flashback what Inuyasha didn't know**

The girl was once again about to charge after Inuyasha but suddenly she came to a stop and within seconds the young hanyou was out of site.

"What's wrong with you big sis? That brat stole out dinner!" she yelled back to someone.

"I think he needed the food more than we did!" answered another girl moving into sight she was at least foot shorter, and barely reached till her younger sisters chest.

"You mean that he..."

The shorter girl nodded "He didn't have a single thing to eat within the last five days. Didn't I tell you to wait before you charge forward?"

"Still he could have asked! And you could have at least stop him so we can talk to him." answered the taller girl ruffling her older sisters blond hair.

"You would have beaten him to a pulp before I could do that!"

"I wouldn't have I'm not a brute!" snapped the taller girl.

"Really you should try to be a bit more feminine little sis! How will you get a husband if you act so tomboyish all the time."

"Says the one who couldn't find a man within the first sixty years of her life. Besides don't school me you're only five minutes older!"

"The pot calls the kettle back! You're also alone! Heh-heh!" at this both girls start to chuckle and a few seconds later they broke out in laughter.

**End of flashback**

"Guess you've got a point Inuyasha!" admitted Kagome "But do you really think that they would remember you."

"That wasn't the only time we met and well you see I kinda got both of them mad. And I don't just mean plain mad..."

**Flashback**

Years passed and Inuyasha grew up to be a formidable foe despite that he was looked down upon he was also feared. The sun was slowly closing towards the horizon and he was in the middle of the process of setting and once again it was time for him to find shelter for night.

Not far away two girls who at least looked young were taking their baths. They were splashing each other with water and laughing happily Inuyasha heard it and carefully sneaked to the nearby late to check out what's going on.

He peeked out from the bushes and saw that there were two human girls bathing and since him being a male he couldn't keep from inspecting them more carefully. This was a mistake.

The shorter one suddenly jumped out of the water and grabbed her tower screaming "PEEPING TOM!" the other one however turned to him with his eyes promising a painful death. It was also now that he recognised her. It was the same girl that almost killed him years ago. The hanyou went pale. "Fuck! Of all the females on this dammed world I have to bump into HER!" he screamed while starting to run.

Seconds later he felt a fist come into contact with the back of his head and he made a face plant. "Why the nerve of you pervert!" she yelled. Then she punched Inuyasha in the back to make him completely immobile. This was followed by an all out Inuyasha bashing.

A minute later the poor hanyou was full of bruises of all sizes, and was starting his prayers hoping that he'll be reborn as a full-blooded demon suddenly the girl stopped beating him and turned around. "What the heck are you talking about big sis?" she yelled into the forest. "You want to marry him or something?" she added.

"You have to know that beating is not the answer! I checked his thoughts and he's sorry!"

"And he's also out of here!"

"Not for long he's still within my range!"

Inuyasha ran fast as he could, but thanks to his dizziness he managed to run in a circle then he came to a stop when he saw a youkai, and by the looks of it he was the weaker. The hanyou gulped and started to silently back away then hen he thought that he's far away enough the started to run and ran right into the arms of the two females. As for the demon in fact there wasn't any.

The hanyou continued to run but came to a dead stop when he hard a sweet "Hi". "The two bitches!" he yelled and started to run for it again faster than ever before. Strangely while doing so he collided with almost every tree on his way.

"What did you do with him sis?" asked the taller girl.

"I made him think that there are trees where there aren't and the vice versa." came the reply.

"Do you know big sis that that's almost sadistic?"

"But not brutal little sis! Umm... Can I give you a little advice?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are you in love with that character than there are better ways to prove your affection then to show him your curves!"

"SIS!"

**End of flashback**

"So that's why you know the forest so well, you bumped against every tree in it!" remarked Shippo chuckling. Inuyasha's "yes" came in the form of a whack on the head. After this it only took him a second to realize what was to follow.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"(Sit)

**To be continued...**


	2. Fight Village

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure 

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

Chapter two is done and I finally posted the corrected version hope you'll like it.

**Dumber then a Moogle ass:** Thanks I hoped to make something new with this story, the old what happened after the original story can get boring after a while when there are no new things in it. Too bad that most of my time is taken away by school, I also want to move out from home (and get some distance from my overprotective mother) so I'll be pretty happy if I have time to update every second week or so.

**Dark Inu Fan:** Inuyasha's not that clumsy, I'd rather say Éclair has some very special abilities.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and here's the next chapter.

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

Rain dripping 

Leaves turning green

Sun rises up.

Birds singing

Fog lifting

All becomes silent.

Branches brake

Ground shacks

Warriors come.

Blood stained swords

Hungry eyes

Battle cries.

Bodies litter the ground

Buzzards fly around

All is silent.

Written by: Ender McGod

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight/Village

* * *

**

Somewhere in central Honshu a light wind is blowing over the forest with the rays of the sun shining down between the openings on the clouds. Strangely the forest is completely silent not even the boldest songbirds dare to disturb it.

"INUYASHA! IT'S IN HIS TAIL!" yelled Kagome ending the silence.

Seconds later a loud crash roared across the landscape as Inuyasha and the weasel demon clashed in a fight to the death. Trees were falling one after the other thanks to the deadly claw and swords strikes. Kagome and Shippo were observing from safe distance, but of course the girl couldn't keep from trying to help. She aimed at the youkai with her bow hoping to be ale to hit it, she fired and missed and almost hit Inuyasha, who barely managed to dodge. The weasel youkai used its chance and jumped onto the hanyou. Inuyasha had no chance jump away in time, but he did manage to evade the deadly claw strike.

"What the heck are you doing bitch?" he yelled. "Who are you trying to help me or this bastard?"

Kagome didn't answer but loaded her weapon and aimed again. She fired, but once again the arrow was missing. Luckily Inuyasha managed to throw the weasel away from himself, and that flew right into the arrow.

An ear shattering howl filled the air. Inuyasha tried to finish the fight, but the youkai managed to get away and raced towards Kagome and Shippo the little fox immediately transformed into a small pink balloon and took of into the sky taking Kagome along for the ride. The girl screamed as she saw the demon getting closer and jump into the air to kill her. She lifted her feet desperately trying to get away, but the demon still reached her. He swiped at her with his claws and reached the girl, Kagome screamed louder than she thought to be able.

Then she was overwhelmed by relief when she saw the demon starting to fall back, and the only injury she received from the attack was a small graze on the tip of her shoe.

"Would you shut up already?" yelled Inuyasha, as he moved in on the falling demon, he tried to slice his opponent in half but somehow that managed to dodge him. "Come back here you fucking jerk! I only want you to meet my sword!" he yelled angrily.

The weasel demon turned around and attacked once more with a ferocious roar. Inuyasha also charged forward giving all his power into the fight, a loud crash could be heard as the Tetsusaiga went through the demons claws, this was followed by the sound of flesh being cut and a huge roar, as the weasel let out it's last cry.

The demon fell to the ground lifelessly and Shippo descended from the air, so Kagome can jump down to get the shikon shard from the dead youkai. She picked up the small fragment and placed it into her purse where she kept the others. _"Still so many to go."_ She thought placing the small skin bag back under her shirt.

For a second Inuyasha saw her sad expression but when she turned to him she was once again wearing her plastered smile. _"Maybe Kaede was right! But why the hell can't that bitch just give it a rest, she's stuck here and there's nothing she can do about it!"_ silently remarked the hanyou's looking at the girl. "Ok let's get going!" he called out. Once again heading off in the direction of the nearest village hoping and not hoping at the same time to find something about the whereabouts of the two girls they were looking for.

**Some distance away in a human settlement**

In the main hut of the village several of the most prosperous townspeople gathered to discuss a matter of urgency. The main causes of this were two young girls who could most probably save the lives of everyone in the village. One of them was eagerly listening to the headman's pleading for assistance while the other marvelled the room's beauty nodding and agreeing every now and then.

Over the time she heard so many of these speeches that she knew after the first two sentences what would follow. So mostly she simply played with her long brown hair unless there was something else interesting.

"I see so these demons destroyed the neighbouring village." remarked the short blond haired girl thanking god that she finally had a chance to talk, it was times like this when she hated her polite or as she likes to call "feminine" ways.

"Are you going to help us Éclair-sama? We beg you if those demons come here we're all dead!" pleaded the village headman once again.

"Don't worry within the next few days the neighbouring crows will have a feast of leftover demon!" interrupted Sakura.

The older girl glared at her sibling then turned back to the headman. "My sister meant that we're more than happy to help you. Do you have any idea where these demons might be now?"

"Last time we heard about them they were scavenging the are around the village they destroyed a week ago, they were probably looking for more people to eat." answered one of the other men in the hut.

"Good we'll move out in the morning and we'll se what we can do." replied Éclair. "One more thing you, the guy over there with the beard! Stop staring and my younger sister's bosom and DON'T even think about doing anything filthy as that with her! The fact that you're treating your wife like trash is already bad, and I would be delighted if I could kick your rear for it..."

"Shut up woman! Is everyone crazy here? We're about to put our live into the hands of two females! Are you crazy? Don't we have..." the man came to a stop and jumped up. "AHHH! Snakes! Get them off! Get them off! HEEELLLP!" he jelled desperately trying two shake whatever he thought was on her arm down.

"If there's one thing I hate than that is, a coward calling me a stupid woman and the like." remarked Éclair then she turned back to the rest of the village leaders.

"But he didn't say anything the like." replied the headman with a stunned face.

"In the case of my sister thinking is enough!" interrupted Sakura.

"I don't really understand what you mean? But who cares as long you can help us. So is there anything you are in need of? Just name it."

"How about if you inform that lunacies wife..." started Éclair pointing at the man who was still running around trying to get the imaginary reptiles from his arm "... he has cheated her with almost every girl he could get his hands on. Secondly it would be really good if you could give us some food and a place to sleep for a few nights." The headman nodded happily accepting the deal and finally the poor playboy who was now in big trouble was stopped by the village miko who slammed a seal on the man's mouth so that would stop yelling.

"Big sis! Would you fix that guy's brain already? I think he finally understood what you can do with him." remarked Sakura.

"Guess you're right little sis." answered the shorter girl. The man who was until now desperately trying to get the snake that wasn't there from his arm stopped, and glared at the shorter girl.

He charged at her trying to yell something but that was prevented by the seal on his mouth. The man was at least three times bigger than Sakura but the girl remained calm. Suddenly the male that was attacking till this point jumped back and started to scramble towards the far corner of the room with fear written all over his face. No wonder since from his point of view, the girl turned into a huge monster that killed everyone in the room... at least that was what he thought to see.

Éclair smiled at her "handy" work and stood up. "Well then things are settled so we better be on our way." she declared.

"_I should have known that that wasn't a worthless woman! It was a demon all along playing us a trick_..." thought the freaking man.

Éclair stopped and looked at the grovelling man. "Look who's worthless! Coward!" she said to the guy and walked out.

Sakura followed her older sister but stopped at the entrance and turned to the ones in the room "Don't worry about him he'll go back to normal after some time. Please try to teach him to keep his opinion about women out of his head while my sister is around. There's only one thing that can get her mad and that's when someone calls her stupid or worthless. Bye-bye!" with that said she also moved out.

**That evening close to a village**

"We better find a place for the night it's getting late." suggested Inuyasha sniffing into the air trying to find a place that would be safe for them to sleep. He knew that there is a human settlement nearby and they needed to refill their supplies so for once he decided that the village would give at least some protection for the night. That is, if the locals let them be.

"About time my legs are killing me!" complained Shippo.

"Hop into my arms! I'll carry you!" responded Kagome and the kitsune happily jumped into her waiting hands.

"Feh stupid kit you've been riding on Kagome's lap all day, what kind of a demon are you?"

"I'm still a baby! So why can't I ride on Kagome's lap!" responded the kit.

"Have you ever thought that she might be getting tired?" Shippo looked up at Kagome's and saw her smiling back at him.

"Then she would tell me!" he answered.

"Are you that stupid the woman is too stupid to tell you!" snapped the hanyou of course a few seconds later he heard one very pissed Kagome's low growl. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha immediately complied and planted his face into the ground.

"Fucking bitch!" he mumbled into the ground, the only problem was that for once Kagome understood what he said.

"How dare you! SITSITSITSIT!" as the words left Kagome's lips a certain part demon proceeded to dig a hole or rather punch a hole into the ground.

He laid there for several minutes even after the girl and the fox continued to walk down the road that they were following before the little incident. Finally he pulled himself to his feet. His bones were hurting like hell and he could barely stand on his feet, but considering the words he used for Kagome he could count himself quite lucky.

He barely took the first step when he heard her desperate scream "_Great! That bitch is a pro at getting herself into trouble._" He thought while speeding after Kagome, soon his nose was struck by the scent of death and he took off in an even greater speed.

Kagome was staring at the destroyed village with her body gone completely limp. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were corpses and burned homes everywhere, the way things looked the entire village was killed including the children. "No..." she whispered not being able to get it who could do such a thing. Shippo tried to snap her out of it but it was no use the girl was simply too shocked by what she saw.

"Kagome please snap out of it!" wailed the little fox. After seeing that this doesn't work he tried to bring her out of it by giving her several small smacks but those also didn't work. "Kagome!" he yelled but that also proved as insufficient to do the deed.

The fox's cry made Inuyasha even more nervous than before, he charged out of the forest with full speed preparing for the worst. The sight that greeted him wasn't pretty at all but when he saw Kagome without the smallest injury he calmed down considerably. "_Thank god she's all right!_" yelled his brain.

Inuyasha saw that Shippo's desperate attempts to get Kagome out of her shock were useless and made his way to them. "Move to the side squirt!"

"B...but!" whined Shippo pointing at the shaking girl, by now she was laying on the ground curled into a ball.

"I know but there's nothing that we can do for her for now." responded Inuyasha picking Kagome up and starting to walk in the direction of the village. "We better search the village and try to find a place to sleep!" he added.

"Are you crazy Inuyasha you want us to sleep in that village?" asked Shippo not believing what he just heard. "You saw what happened to Kagome! Who knows the demon that did this could be still around."

"Shut up kid you are the only demon around here! Or is you nose that dull?" Inuyasha received a fox like growl as an answer. "Get moving kid!" ordered the hanyou, for a second Shippo considered to answer that Inuyasha should go, but when he saw the hanyou' fingers form a fist he decided not to push it since Kagome wasn't in any state to stop Inuyasha before he beat him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have let you walk so far away." "_Poor girl from what I heard from you I guess your time is much more safer then mine._" Inuyasha slowly walked down the hill rocking Kagome hoping to sooth her. By the time he reached the village Shippo already found a hut that seemed suitable for the night.

"Don't tell me you plan to spend the night here?" snapped Kagome, while trying to fight her trembling body.

"Do you have a better idea woman?" asked Inuyasha. To this he received no answer and no wonder one of the corpses came into Kagome's view. The corpse belonged to a young girl who was barely ten years old when she had to die, this was just too much for Kagome and she once again went into deep shock. Inuyasha shook his head feeling her stiffen again but he knew that there was nothing that he could do.

The hanyou moved into the hut closely followed by Shippo he quickly searched for a place to put down Kagome he found a cot and moved over to it. When Kagome noticed that he wanted to put her on the makeshift bed she started to scream and held onto him with all her power. "What's wrong woman?" he asked.

"I...I won't sleep in a dead man's bed!" she protested quite loudly.

"I thought you were in shock." remarked Inuyasha.

"Why shouldn't I be the entire village was killed, and now you want us to sleep here!" she snapped.

"It's the best place I can think off for now! Only low life demons live from week old corpses so for now this is the best place to hide." Kagome shivered when she heard Inuyasha mention the dead people outside. Inuyasha once again tried to lower her to the sleeping place but she still hung on him as if her life depended on it. "What's wrong woman?" he asked still not getting what Kagome's problem was.

"I won't sleep in the bed that was used by a dead person!" she snapped.

"Then would you rather sleep on the ground?" he asked.

"At any time!" countered Kagome fighting her way out of Inuyasha's hands, she got settled on the floor as good she could and tried to fall asleep.

Inuyasha grinned to herself "_Maybe Kaede is wrong and Kagome only needs time to get used to thins._"

Kagome didn't have much luck with trying to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't go to sleep. Her thoughts always wandered back to the sight of the destroyed village with dead people that lay everywhere. She couldn't believe that she actually was spending the night there.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she struggled to get some sleep and failed badly soon he thoughts wandered off into dangerous directions partly thanks to what she saw earlier it was much harder on her this time. She couldn't help it those pictures just kept appearing in front of her.

Of course not much later her thoughts drifted off towards her family, friends, the way the people in Kaede's village treated her like some religious artefact of some kind, it was also now that she realized how delicate human life is and that how easily it can be ended. She fought desperately against it but she couldn't help it and once again tears started to stream from her eyes.

Inuyasha was sitting in a close corner of the hut he could smell Kagome's fear and misery. She was lying there on the cold ground wrapped in her covers for at least an hour but it was no use once again she wasn't able to go to sleep. Then Inuyasha smelt that she once again started to cry he couldn't help it anymore he had to help her but he didn't know how. Once again a memory of his mother gave him the answer to this.

The hanyou let out a long sigh, he moved over Kagome and gathered her into his arms. He moved pack pulling the weeping girl along and leaned back against the wall. He also pulled Kagome's blanket over to them and made sure that she is nicely covered. "Try to sleep woman! Tomorrow we have to move to the next village since the locals here won't be able to help us."

Kagome nodded and rested her head on his chest, "I guess you're right Inuyasha there's nobody who could help them."

"It's about time you get it! Don't mourn over something that you can't change." He whispered into her ear Kagome nodded and once again closed her eyes in hope to get some shuteye.


	3. Found Lost

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

Another chapter done, this brainstorming thing I tried isn't that bad five minutes and presto one sketch for the next ten or so chapters. Personally I'm not even close to being pleased with this part but heck I'm never completely pleased with the things I do. Thank you for all the reviews and here comes the chapter.

**Dragon Man 180:** I don't think the man's related to Miroku the monk is not stupid like this guy.

**Dark Inu Fan:** Sango and Miroku will come around sooner or later, don't worry about that I just made a few little corrections on the way of the meetings, you don't want a retelling of how things went in the original story. (I already red one of those)

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

It's just like when the insect meets winter!

The enemies are falling like them fucking flies!

If you put up your hands and want to fight!

I pull the trigger and you bite into dirt!

Translated part from "Az ember legjobb barátja" (Man's best friend)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Found/Lost

* * *

**

Early in the morning a huge crash shook the destroyed village waking up the three temporally inhabitants who were sleeping soundly till this point. Inuyasha raced outside followed by Kagome and Shippo. What they saw made the hanyou's mouth fall open. In front of them a huge pack of demons was passing through, and from the looks they were in quite a hurry, or rather they were in complete panic.

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened smelling the aroma of two particular girls, he didn't even dare to move and started at the edge of the forest trying to decide if running was a good option. As for Kagome she was too scared out of her pants or at this second scared out of her skirt to do anything. She never before saw such a huge swarm of demons and they were all so large. She couldn't imagine what could have made them run.

Then she saw a small black ball fly out from between the trees that landed between the fleeing demons seconds later a huge explosion threw the fleeing horde of demons apart, and all over the once so beautiful village destroying what little was left of it.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and starting to run for it. Shippo followed close by agreeing with the hanyou, whatever could made the huge amount of demons flee must be far more dangerous than Inuyasha. Several more demons came from the forest also running for it they were soon followed by two black balls similar to the first ones and landed between them. Seconds later two huge explosions shook the entire area, causing even bigger panic between the youkais.

Kagome was on Inuyasha's shoulder looking back at the fleeing demons and trying to figure out since when did things like this happen around her all the time. Then she saw two blurs moving out for the forest, one was flying high in the sky heading towards her and Inuyasha, while that other was rocketing towards the demons.

Regular panic broke out between the youkais in the ex-village, they were now running in all directions not caring to stick together. Many of them didn't get far thanks to the red and brown blur.

The second blur a white blonde one landed right in front of Inuyasha who stopped dead in his tracks with signs of panic all over him. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." said the girl but it was rather because of fear than relief why Inuyasha remained in place and he was barely able to keep from screaming in fear not mentioning that he had to fight not to shake.

Inuyasha heard several explosions, blasts and sonic booms from behind and he didn't need to turn around to know what's going on, one of the two was easily whipping up all the demons without any sweat, and let's just say he was very close to wet his clothes. "_This is just great, from what he heard the younger of the twins the weaker than her elder sister_." Screamed the hanyou's brain. Followed by a number of. "_Run for it! Stupid!_" 's. But the girl was smiling at him with a friendly face, so she wasn't planning to kill him or anything. Right? Then Inuyasha saw as Éclair's face turned serious.

The hanyou backed away from her with all possible forms of fear on his face, Shippo didn't knew what's going on but he clung to Inuyasha's shoulder with all his might. The girl's eyes started sparkle completely freaking Inuyasha out. He had enough and once again started to run. He didn't even notice that strangely two pack members that were heading towards him and the girl till this point stopped turned against each other. If he only knew that this happened because of the girl he was running from.

Inuyasha continued his retreat with Shippo flying behind him like a kite hanging onto him for dear life, of course Kagome couldn't help but think a bit about the entire event. "_Why the heck is Inuyasha running? Normally there's almost nothing that he fears. Except... oh great!_" "Inuyasha! STOP! Those were the girls we were looking for!"

Let's just say that at this particular second there was nothing that could snap Inuyasha out of it since his self preservation will took over and that rejected any suggestions of stopping. Finally half an hour and who knows how many miles later he finally noticed that one of his passengers was trying to say something. "Inuyasha you idiot! Do you know that you just shook the people we were looking for?" yelled Kagome. Then he felt her stiffen. "Umm... could you?" she asked.

"Could what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Your hand, could you move it?" she asked. Inuyasha complied to Kagome's request not really getting why she asked his to do that. He also didn't know that rubbing the inner thigh of a girl who isn't your girlfriend for quite some time can be very painful, well now he was about to find out the hard way.

"Inuyasha!" warned Kagome.

"What?" asked the hanyou while continuing to rub her thigh.

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" she roared with full power. Her scream echoed all over the neighbourhood and most probably it could be heard several miles away. "Let go of my leg before I strangle you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha immediately complied Kagome jumped out of his hands and glared at him. Inuyasha backed away preparing for the sit that was most probably coming, he was more than surprised when he saw Kagome grabbing a huge stick and lifting it above her head. "What are you doing with that?" asked Shippo while Inuyasha was backing away having quite a good idea of what Kagome wanted.

"Kagome!" he protested as he saw the girl moving in on him.

"Shippo! Turn around!" she said. The kitsune complied but turned his head to the side to be able to get a glimpse on the happenings. Kagome moved towards Inuyasha while the hanyou slowly started to back away then Kagome attacked. Shippo turned his head back after the first few seconds of Kagome's assault on the poor hanyou. He was receiving her strikes left and right, and soon he was up in a tree hoping that Kagome won't try to climb up.

"Come down here Inuyasha and take your beating like a man!" she yelled. Of course that was the last thing Inuyasha had on mind.

Meanwhile some distance away two girls were racing across the forest road searching for him and Kagome and hoping that Inuyasha followed that route. "Wow! For once that crazy hanyou didn't try anything stupid when we met him!" remarked Sakura.

"You're speaking like he wanted to make us mad the two times before... well ok the second time he could have been polite enough to turn his head to the side."

"Now really big sis! You're too good for this world! Do you think there's a man who would look away when he saw you naked?"

"It would have been better for him. And thanks for the comment."

The two of them slowed down a bit when they reached a fork in the road. "Now which way?" asked Sakura.

"I don't really know little sis." answered the shorter girl.

Then they saw as two women walking passed them and heading off on the left road. "Did you hear about the cute looking bartender Kotomi?"

"_Than left it is!_" thought both girls walking off into the wrong way. The problem was that half a mile down on the right road Kagome was just breaking the third and by far the thickest stick on Inuyasha's head.

The place that would serve as a camp for the night has been already decided when Kagome started to chase Inuyasha across the forest, since by the time the girl calmed down the hanyou had more similarities with a bowl of pudding than a human or a dog for that matter. Heck Kagome only stopped because Inuyasha started to plead to Shippo to stop the enraged girl. The hanyou simply couldn't understand what could give Kagome enough power to hit him so hard with a normal stick.

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening. Kagome finally noticed that she was a bit too hard on Inuyasha and bandaged his wounds despite of his insurances that by the next day they will be fine, and she also made dinner from the fish Shippo caught that day. As they were starting to get settled for the night Kagome noticed that for some cause Inuyasha looked at the almost invisible moon on the sky with fear. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing that you should be concerned of wench!" replied Inuyasha not so politely.

"Now what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing now quit it!"

"I won't quit till you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Don't poke your nose into other people's business!" yelled the hanyou.

"Considering that you're the one who keeps me alive in this world I'd say I've got quite a few things to do with your problems!" snapped Kagome.

"It's still my business so butt out!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh while trying to find a new way to make Inuyasha spill, but she found none than asking again. "Inuyasha please you can trust me!"

"I said no and that's final bitch!" yelled the hanyou, getting Kagome pissed in the process.

"Now listen up you mutt tell me what's wrong with you!" yelled the girl responding to the hanyou's bitch, as an answer she received a long meaning growl. The tone of it only was enough to scare her to death, Inuyasha was clearly unhappy with her choice of words.

"Why don't you just call me filthy half-breed?" he said in a low tone making Kagome shiver with fear.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way! I...I didn't knew how you feel when someone calls you that!"

"Well now you know!" answered Inuyasha in a gruff tone. He didn't say anything else and jumped into the top of a nearby tree. There was nothing Kagome could do after that to get him down and she knew it. Kagome once again got out her blanket and pillow and wrapped herself into it preparing herself for another terrible night maybe worse than ever before since now she also had Inuyasha on her mind.

At the same time on the horizon a jet-propelled youkai took off into the evening sky riding Sakura's sonic boom ensuring a nice place for two females for the night.

Kagome couldn't even really imagine how bad Inuyasha must have felt when she called him mutt. In fact she couldn't even imagine why she said that in the first place maybe it was because of the things that she saw the previous night or what happened during the day. But she knew one thing and that was that this night will be worse than any before now she also had to deal with how she hurt Inuyasha in one of the worst ways.

"Damn it! Why the hell did I have to go into that well-house?" she cursed herself. Soon her head was filled with pictures about her family and her mood once again reached a new low-point. Shippo was trying his best to help her but it didn't work at all. Then around midnight she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome slowly sat up and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting high up in the tree.

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou didn't respond. "Inuyasha please come down I'm sorry for hurting you!" this time she received a grunt. "Inuyasha you have to believe me I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!"

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha please!"

"Keh!"

Kagome sighed she knew that sitting the hanyou out of the tree would be unfair so she decided against that, but she had to thank Inuyasha that she could sleep soundly last nigh and from the looks this night won't be any different. She thought about her opinions that were right now very few. Two to be exact. One, she sits Inuyasha probably making him even grumpier. That's not an option. Two, she sacrifices her dignity by grovelling in front of him, making him even more pig-headed than he already is. This is even worse.

In the end she decided for option three and once again tried to go to sleep, once again founding out that that's impossible for her in this state. Three hours later Kagome was about to cave in, she didn't care that Inuyasha was most probably going to scream it into the world that she finally did something "wise". She couldn't help it she needed her beauty-sleep and she didn't get any of it till now.

Kagome turned around and was about to start talking when she saw Inuyasha landing next to her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds then both turned away. Then the both turned back "I..."

When seeing that they started to talk at the same time the two went silent once again. They remained there for minutes trying to gather the guts to talk, finally Kagome managed to open her mouth. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean it that way. I acted before thinking."

"It's all right bitch. This once I forgive you! Now sleep!" Kagome frowned at him when he referred to her as bitch but let it slip for now.

"Good night Inuyasha! And before I forget it my name is Kagome not bitch! You know KA-GO-ME!"

"What's wrong with it? You're a female and that makes you a bitch!"

"But I'm a human not a dog!" answered Kagome yawning and snuggling into her blanket. With Inuyasha stroking her back and Shippo resting next to her she easily fell asleep knowing that even in this world there were people who cared about her.


	4. Moon Meeting

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure 

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

Hi guys I'm back again with another chapter hope you'll enjoy it.

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

The moon of autumn 

Let out the crescent moon light

Of unknown future

By Dragonlore

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moon/Meeting

* * *

**

"So which way should we look for them now?" asked Sakura from her big sister, not much after they left the village they stood for the night.

"I don't have the slightest idea sis. Let's move to the nearest settlement, maybe the villagers can tell us something. A hanyou is not an everyday sight, so if he's around they'll know." responded the shorter girl.

"Ok sis! And maybe we'll be lucky and they'll also have a demon problem." answered Sakura.

"I don't really think so, we already cleaned out three demon nests in this province. For some time the ones messing with humans won't dare to move out." responded Éclair.

"About that crazy hanyou. Why was he looking for us?"

"Don't tell me you need my abilities to find that out. That girl with him is more than enough reason for him. Though I'm kinda sad, he's cute."

"Don't tell me sis that you wanted him!" answered Sakura in a high pinched tone, a few seconds later she broke down laughing.

"Hey you were the one who bathed and charged after him naked!" countered Éclair.

"I think if it wasn't for your overgrown modesty you would have displayed your body for him to watch all day!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me right big sis!"

While the twins were about to get into all out sibling rivalry, Inuyasha's group once again started to move. Kagome couldn't imagine why, but somehow Inuyasha acted much more nervous. She couldn't imagine why his attitude changed so suddenly, it looked as if he'd be preparing for the end of the world of something the like.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked from Shippo.

"I don't have the slightest idea Kagome, but be careful I've never seen him so nervous!" answered the kitsune pup.

"I just hope he'll calm down again, I don't want to put up with his bad mood all day." answered the girl. But she wasn't lucky and with time passing by the hanyou got more and more nervous. Finally it was time to settle for the night, but there was something or rather someone missing.

Kagome was already tucked in and was waiting for Inuyasha to appear but he couldn't be seen anywhere in the camp. "Shippo do you know where Inuyasha is?" she asked.

"Who knows to where the bone-chewer went off." answered Shippo but soon he was looking around fearing that Inuyasha is in the middle of charging at him. However the hanyou was nowhere. "That's strange..." he remarked. "I haven't seen Inuyasha for some time. Where is he?"

"Can you smell him?" asked Kagome with her voice filled with concern. The kitsune kit sniffed into the air and nodded.

"I can smell a faint scent coming from that way, but it's strange." answered the young fox pointing deeper into the forest.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I can't smell Inuyasha's youkai blood, but I could bet that it's him."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl starting to rush in the direction Shippo pointed.

"Kagomeee! Wait for meee!" screamed the kitsune pup once noticing that he was being left behind.

Kagome ran through the forest desperately trying to find Inuyasha in one of the trees, but he couldn't spot him. Then she reached an ancient oak tree. She didn't need a good nose to know that if Inuyasha was hiding somewhere than it was this particular tree.

"Inuyasha are you up there?" she asked, but received no answer. She continued to beg without much success till Shippo arrived he started to sniff around the huge tree that confirmed to Kagome that the hanyou was indeed up there. Kagome looked at Shippo who nodded confirming her suspicion even more. "Come down Inuyasha we know you're up there!" she yelled once again. Once again there was no response.

However Kagome still had an ace in her hand. "Inuyasha come down or I'll say the word!" that did it. First she could hear the sounds of branches being moved and leaves rustling. This was accompanied with the usual set of curses.

"I'm going! I'm going!" growled the hanyou while jumping from the lowest branch that was still very high up. Kagome thought she's seeing things when she saw a black haired man jump down, and this man was more than sure not a hanyou.

"What is it bitch?" asked Inuyasha gruffly.

"I...Inuyasha? Is that you?" she asked.

"Who else should it be woman!" snapped the currently very human looking hanyou.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you think happened to me? Now could you go back to the camp?" answered Inuyasha. Shippo started to sniff at him trying to find out what's going on he didn't have the slightest idea what happened to Inuyasha's youkai part. The hanyou tried to take it as long he could, but soon he was emitting a human growl. "Would you stop it kit!" he warned but Shippo didn't stop his ministrations.

"Inuyasha why are you a weak human?" asked the cub forgetting how much he valued his life. He immediately remembered that when Inuyasha dove onto him with the goal to beat him to a pulp. However after receiving a few quite strong bumps the kitsune managed to use his newly acquired speed advantage and was able to flee to safety in Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha growled even more when he saw that the fox managed to escape. "Inuyasha don't be rude!" warned Kagome.

"He WAS asking for it!" replied Inuyasha.

"I understand the weak human remark, but I also want to know what happened to you!" she responded. However she didn't receive an answer. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked again. The hanyou looked away from her without saying a single word. "Inuyasha I don't want to say the word!" it was now that Inuyasha realized that maybe in his human state the spell of the rosary doesn't work and he'll be able to take off the necklace.

He went through with the plan and grabbed the beads around his neck first Kagome didn't understand but when she saw that her hanyou companion was trying to take off the rosary she knew that it's once again S.I.T. (Sit Inuyasha Time) "Sit!" the one simple word activated the spell and Inuyasha soon faced dirt.

Several growls and curses could be heard for at least a minute before the spell finally wore off and he managed to get on his feet. "What was that for?" he screamed.

"You know that too well my K-9 friend!" responded Kagome.

"K what?" was Inuyasha's only answer.

Kagome gave out a long groan remembering that the word hasn't been even invented yet. "Forget what I said just tell me what happened to you!" she commanded. "And any no would mean sitting!" WHAM "Sorry about that!"

"Feh! All right I'm talking already!" Inuyasha responded once he managed to get up from the ground "It's my human night that's all."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Kagome.

"What do you think I mean! Isn't it logical I'm strong as any other youkai we can come across but I'm a hanyou things are different for me!"

"So that's why you insisted that we hide our sleeping place in some bushes." replied Kagome.

"What else could I have done right now I can't even stop a bunch of bandits!" responded Inuyasha unsheathing his sword, and showing her the rusty blade of the Tetsusaiga. "Not even my sword would transform for me! So it's for the best if we hide somewhere and we hope that nobody finds us, the nights can be dangerous in these forests.

"I see!" responded Kagome.

"Don't worry I'll protect you!" interrupted Shippo proudly.

"Feh! Like you could be of any use! The second you smell the faintest scent of danger you flee into Kagome's hands!" responded Inuyasha.

"Ok you two stop fighting!" interrupted Kagome. "I think it would be better if we spent the night in one of he trees to make sure no human can find us and in the case of demons we still have my arrows.

"Whoopee!" replied Inuyasha not so enthusiastically.

"Come on it can't get any worse! I mean you'll turn back into a hanyou once the sun rises, right?" reasoned Kagome.

Soon they were settled in the top of the large tree that Inuyasha used as a hiding place. Somehow he felt better when having some of his friends around on his human night it made him feel much more at ease.

**Not far away from them**

"_Oh great for once we get an escort by tasty looking men but all of them are chauvinistic pigs who will most probably try to rape us only to get their asses kicked over the sea to China!_" thought a grumbling Sakura while walking across the forest with his sister followed by several bandits who obviously didn't value their lives.

"Calm down little sis! I know you don't like to walk around in the forest at night, but this time sleeping has to be of secondary importance!" answered Éclair.

"Do me a favour and get out of my brain! Have you ever heard of the thing called privacy big sis?"

"Now really Sakura there's no need to get rude!" calmed the shorter girl.

"You know how I behave when I'm sleepy!" came the answer.

"I know too well my dearest little sis! Do me a favour if these bandits attack us try not to act too brutally I don't think they would take it too well if you splash the head of one of their friends on a tree."

"Don't worry I'll be braking trees on their heads instead!"

"Come on my beauty now you're overdoing it! I'm sure you'd like the company of a man around you ne? Young girls like you are often wasted because they are too shy just like you!" called out one of the men.

"Butt off!" responded Sakura.

"Aren't we feisty!" remarked another. This was followed by all out laughter between the bandits.

"Can I?" asked Sakura pointing over to the people behind her. Éclair shook her head.

"No! You know well that I hate violence."

"Sooner or later we'll have to do it so why not now?" asked Sakura hoping that she'll get the permission.

"You don't need to ask your sister baby you can join us at any time!" yelled one of the bandits interrupting the twin's talk.

"I said no! If they start it than you can do as you wish but not before!" responded Éclair.

"Ah come on sis give me just five minutes!" pleaded Sakura.

"If you do it you won't be any better than them. But who knows one of them may be really nice."

"Yeah right! You're the thought reader, but I can guarantee it without you that these guys are not of that type." responded Sakura.

"Yeah we never have luck with men! Remember the bartender from yesterday."

"Ugh that gal must've been insane or something that guy was everything but cute!"

"We'll help you with that baby!" yelled another bandit.

"Please Éclair! Can I beat them up? It's only a matter of time before they attack us!" asked Sakura hoping to get permission.

"No! Not until they attack us." slowly the bandits were starting to encircle them but both girls remained calm.

"Sis please!"

"All right little sis! Well keep walking till we reach that big tree over there if they don't clear off you can take care of them." a chorus of laughs could be heard from the bandits around them.

"We can hardly await it!" yelled one of then.

As for the tree in question it was the one that Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were using for a hideout. The three of them heard the sound of several people getting closer, and two girls who were obviously not pleased to have them as a company. Soon the group came into their view; it was then that they noticed that the girls who were being escorted by the bandits were Sakura and Éclair. "Poor bastards they don't even know what they are getting into." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

The bandits suddenly came to a halt stepping into the female's way. "So you said you'll take care of us here!" came the yell from one of them.

"Inuyasha shouldn't we help them?" asked Kagome.

"Why should we? Just lean back and enjoy the show wench!"

"Don't call me wench!" snapped Kagome.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love our attention!" remarked Sakura with an evil grin.

"Then come here baby! Maybe you'll make a good wife for one of us!" yelled another outlaw while moving closer to the girls.

"Oh boy these guys are in for it!" remarked Inuyasha. Not even a second later Sakura went to work, and within the same second five of the fifty or so men received a fist to face treatment by Dr. "Beat-a-lot" Sakura.

While the taller sibling was busy beating bandits two of those sneaked behind Éclair and successfully grabbed her from behind. However before those had the chance to open their mouths to threaten Sakura, they were blasted away from Éclair by some strange black power. The power of it was only enough to force them to let go of the girl but just as they were about to grab her again they stopped and stared at her with horror stricken eyes.

"A d...d...d...DEMON!" hollered one of them and soon the two were running for it.

Éclair shook her head while holding up her palm "Most people are so simple minded, they can't even look trough a simple illusion." she remarked to herself. A small black ball started to appear in her hand and grew until it perfectly fitted into her hand, then she threw it.

The two bandits were running for it with all the speed they could muster, sadly they were also bumping into every obstacle more or less thanks to the girl behind them. They never knew what hit them when suddenly both were catapulted into the air because of a huge explosion that was caused by Éclairs black ball.

At the same time Inuyasha was enjoying the sight as for once it's not him who gets beaten up when he runs into Sakura, the bandits were lucky that the girl was holding back to spare their lives but it's more than sure that they won't be thankful until a few weeks pass and their injuries heal at least a bit.

A branch left from the hanyou a bandit managed to get up into the tree before we was caught by Sakura. The problem was that he didn't even have time to get comfortable before the sharp end of Kagome's arrow poked the tip of his nose. "The tree is already occupied! Find a hiding spot of your own!" she recommended. When the bandit saw that the other end of the arrow was attached to a loaded bow he gulped a few times before giving her the puppy dog look.

"She said beat it!" warned two other male voices. One of them belonged to Shippo while the other to Inuyasha. When the bandit saw that the tree was really overcrowded and a man and a kitsune were also there to add to the girl's already strong point he decided that it's better to get out of there. He jumped, but before his feet could even touch the ground he met Sakura's fist.

Soon the fight was over leaving the forest filled with moaning outlaws some where laying all over the ground while again some others were hanging on branches they landed on after receiving Sakura's eager care. Not much later Inuyasha noticed that a higher branch of the tree he was residing in was occupied by one obviously unconscious man.

"Ahh... that felt good, nothing like a late night workout!" remarked Sakura.

"I still say it was brutal!" remarked Éclair.

"But it worked again!" countered Sakura.

"Umm... could you two bitches help a bit?" Inuyasha asked while climbing down.

"We're not dogs!" remarked Sakura.

"Feh! Like I care!" when Inuyasha saw Sakura's warning glare he immediately went silent. As for Kagome she couldn't believe that there was someone who could make the hanyou shut up only using a warning look, well ok the girl did beat him half to death with ease.

"We're here to help not to fight with you!" declared the younger sibling, and for once Éclair nodded agreeing.

Inuyasha nodded and was immediately back in tough guy mode. "That's why we were looking for you..."

I know!" interrupted Éclair "I'll se what I can do for your companion."

"By the way when will be the wedding?" added Sakura.


	5. Help Found

**Without the well

* * *

**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

Hello everyone I'm finished with another chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I know it sounds dull and everything and you already know it but it's better written down. Another thing READ THE HAIKU I'T HILLARIOUS!

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

Good day to you, sir.  
My friend wants to shake your hand:  
He's Mr. Chainsaw! 

Introductions by Adriana DiCVolpe

* * *

**Chapter 5: Help/Found

* * *

**

"We're here to help not to fight with you!" declared the younger sibling, and for once Éclair nodded agreeing.

Inuyasha was immediately back in tough guy mode. "That's why we were looking for you..."

I know!" interrupted Éclair "I'll se what I can do for your companion."

"By the way when will be the wedding?" added Sakura.

Her answer consisted of a long growl from Inuyasha's direction and an urk from Kagome's. "I think you're right little sis the way he acts around that girl is proof enough that they'll end up married! Too bad!" responded Éclair.

"Hey!" snapped both Kagome and Inuyasha "Do you think I'm crazy to marry this dog/bitch?" yelled the two at the same time. When they noticed what they just did they jumped further away from each other looking in the opposite direction. Soon they turned their heads back look at the other and noticed that the other one was also doing the same. Of course after noticing this they quickly yanked their sights apart and didn't even dare to turn around.

Then Kagome realized that the word Inuyasha used to refer to her was one of the no-nos. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Jep they are still in denial phase." remarked Sakura. "Wait! Does that mean that I can keep him?"

"I think you should give up on this guy she may be not strong as you but messing with someone's man can be dangerous to anyone's health." answered Éclair.

Inuyasha was just like a deer caught in the headlights he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on the only thing that he knew of was that he was the subject of the conversation and he didn't like that. As for Shippo he didn't even get it what they were talking about. "Kagome! What are those girls talking about?" he asked pulling the hem of Kagome's skirt.

"It looks like they think Inuyasha is nice." answered the miko who was also confused.

Suddenly Éclair turned around to the others completely forgetting the conversation. "Ok enough goofing around Kagome really needs help! Sakura could you take care of Inuyasha! While I talk with her."

"But big sis!" whined Sakura "You know that I'd prefer to loose my virginity to my husband when the time comes!"

"And when did I tell you to have sex with him?" snapped Éclair. "Follow me!" she said turning to Kagome.

The miko followed as instructed but couldn't really figure out what the short girl wanted. The two moved deeper into the forest away from the others. Shippo wanted to follow but he was stopped by Sakura's arm. "She'll be ok little one my sister will look after her." after that the girl turned to Inuyasha. "And about you handsome one..." she started turning to Inuyasha. If possible the hanyou went even stiffer as the girl made her approach on him and from the look she had a goal with him.

Soon the two girls were out of Inuyasha's hearing distance; Éclair moved over to a log and sat down motioning Kagome to do the same. "So could you tell me what's wrong with you?" asked the girl.

"Nothing I'm completely fine, I don't even know why Kaede wanted us to look for you."

"Look I already checked your man's thoughts and I know that something is wrong with you. It's not normal when people play the happy puppy all day long and howl all night because something they can't change."

"What how?" asked Kagome completely in shock.

"You really think that I was only enjoying the forest for the past ten minutes?" asked Éclair.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I went trough your and Inuyasha's thoughts. I saw that you are afraid of sleeping because you continuously think of your relatives before falling asleep. This makes you sad and you get afraid from sleeping, and over time it takes you longer and longer to find peace with each night."

"That's ridiculous!" snapped Kagome.

"The fact that you don't want other people to help you is even more." responded Éclair.

"There's nothing wrong with being a bit sad!" yelled the miko even louder.

"Yes there's nothing wrong with that but everything has limits. You're so sad because what you got into that it's close to an illness! You have to face it that's not normal! You have to let people help you!"

This time it took Kagome a few seconds speak up in one word she was simply stunned by her "soul doctor's" words. Then the volcano erupted. "You're trying to tell me that I'm depressed!" she roared.

Éclair nodded to this "I think you got it. The word perfectly describes your condition."

A few seconds of silence followed suddenly Éclair covered her ears, and just in time. "Well get THIS!" I AIN'T SUFFERIN' IN NO FUCKIN' DEPRESSION!" Kagome's roar could be heard miles away and no doubtly by Inuyasha and Shippo who were covering their ears. Neither could imagine how a slender girl like Kagome could summon the power for such a volume. Seconds later he and the kit were on their way to Kagome with the kitsune trying to hold on for dear life.

"Calm down we're here to help you!" calmed Éclair.

"How the heck should I calm down! Huh? You just told me that I'm…" before Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because Éclair lightly punched her neck. The miko immediately went silent and fell onto the other girl's shoulder.

"Sleep a bit you had a long day!" whispered Éclair to her and waited till Inuyasha raced in with Shippo literally flying like a kite behind him. Not much later Sakura caught up with him and would have punched Inuyasha in the back of the head to stop him from running if it weren't for the look Éclair gave her. It wasn't one of those bad looks, but somehow the younger sibling understood what was wanted of her.

"What did you do to Kagome!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Don't worry she'll be ok. I just thought that, it's better for her to rest a bit. Now could you please take her from my shoulder? She's heavy!"

Inuyasha continuously growled at her while removing Kagome from the blonde girl, and didn't stop till he was sure that Kagome was all right, but soon he became wary since the miko was very much out cold.

"Ahh... another one got away!" cursed Sakura seeing the way Inuyasha was behaving.

"Ok time for bed!" declared Éclair. "But since Inuyasha is a major target for any youkai thanks to his condition its better if you stay up to guard little sis."

"You're joking right big sis?"

"Does it look like I'm joking Sakura?"

"Well forget it!" yelled the younger sibling..

"You already had your fun for the day!"

"But I do need my beauty sleep!" snapped Sakura.

"But since you're the strongest you have to stay up for the night!"

"In you dreams dearest big sis!"

"Did I mention that I saw a quite bit bug in your blanket this morning?"

"Nice try, but I'm not stupid!"

"What did you do to Kagome!" demanded Inuyasha.

"She's all right calm down." answered Éclair before continuing her fight.

"Calm down? She's fucking unconscious!" yelled the not really hanyou like hanyou.

"She was starting to get hysteric so I put her to sleep! Now shut up I'm busy here!"

"SANKOTESS..." WHAM Inuyasha never finished because he met Sakura's fist. He never could have done it anyway without his claws.

"Hurt my sister and I'll remove those cute ears of yours!"

"FEH! Bitch!" not even a second passed and Inuyasha joined Kagome on the ground with a huge lump on the back of his head.

The fight continued between the siblings with Shippo staring at them with wide eyes. "These two are supposed to help Kagome?" he asked from himself.

Kagome woke up early next morning to the feeling of a soft breeze caressing her face; she was also feeling a splitting headache. She moaned immediately reaching to massage her sore temples while rolling over and bumping into a groaning Inuyasha who was also in the process of waking up. "_Looks like I wasn't the only one who needed to be knocked out last night_." she thought while sitting up.

The first thing she spotted was Inuyasha who was still on the ground. Then not far from him she saw a bundle of cloth most probably containing Éclair, and from the looks on she was apparently still in deep sleep, Sakura was sitting next to last night's fireplace with huge... Did I say huge? I meant enormous circles under her eyes.

"About time you guys are getting up! Do you know how tired I am? My eyes feel like lead!" she remarked not so friendly.

"Umm... err..." was the only thing Kagome could answer to this.

"Sorry about my little sis she's always a bit grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." interrupted Éclair's voice.

"I knew it! You were already awake an hour ago! Anyway now that you're up let's have breakfast and get going!" answered Sakura in a gruff tone.

"But little sis you know how I love to sleep in!"

"BIG SIS!" yelled Sakura.

Half an hour later the group was once again on the road with Inuyasha being forced to carry Sakura since the girl had only one thing on mind namely sleeping. It was also then that he noticed that the girl had more weight than he guessed. "What the hell is your sister made of he grumbled." he had almost no problem lifting the girl, but to carry her on his back all day well that's another matter, and to make things perfect the temperatures rocketed sky high, despite that it was still late spring.

"Being strong and enduring like Sakura does have its disadvantages." answered Éclair. "She may not look like it but she's quite heavy."

"Wow I haven't noticed that." remarked Inuyasha grumbling.

"Come on Inuyasha that's the least you can do after she kept guard all night so you can sleep." schooled Kagome.

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Calm down Kagome! He just said sorry."

"Get out of my head bitch!" Éclair didn't answer but soon Kagome saw as Inuyasha drifted from the path. "What the heck are you bitches doing? Get back on the road!" he yelled, but before Kagome could answer the hanyou ran into a low branch. "Hey you bitch stop messing with my brain!" demanded one very peeved hanyou. Soon his head collided with another tree.

"Apologise for calling me a bitch and I'll stop!" responded Éclair.

"Feh!"

"Have it your way!" answered the girl walking on. Soon Inuyasha bumped into another low branch.

"Stop that bitch!" yelled the hanyou. However this time he was completely ignored.

"So Kagome where the hell are you from?" asked Éclair.

"Huh?" was the miko's intelligent answer.

"It's not polite to answer like that!"

"Sorry, I was just a bit surprised. Well if you believe it or not, I came from..."

"Itai!" murmured Inuyasha at the same time after he bumped into another branch.

**A Few days later in Kaede's village**

"Stop praying to Kagome you crazy people!" yelled Inuyasha at the villagers who hastily left for the safety of their hut. It was one of the things Éclair suggested to help Kagome, the girl almost creeped out when she saw someone praying to her, and this was the least the hanyou could do. When he turned around he saw Kagome frowning at him, but he also saw a hidden smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said in a low voice making sure that only Inuyasha could hear it so she won't offend anyone.

"It's all right woman, sometimes they can get really annoying." he answered.

"Yeah I know they don't mean any harm, but I'm a human not a god of some kind. It's not natural." explained Kagome.

"Come on bitch! At least they are not trying to chase you from the village."

"Inuyasha! You know that I don't like it when someone calls me bitch." came the warning response.

"But you're a female and that makes you a bitch!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha I'm a human. You can call me woman or girl, or even wench for goodness sake, but don't call me bitch!"

"All right, all right! Than wench it is, right wench?"

Kagome exhaled while shaking her head. "You know what let's forget it. Kaede asked me to gather a few herbs from the field. Wanna come?" Inuyasha eyed Kagome's basket for a few seconds and then shrugged, "Why not? There's nothing better I could do." he said. Kagome smiled at him and motioned him to follow, Inuyasha did as told.

The two of them walked through the village in complete silence, but soon Kagome felt that the hanyou was closely observing her from the side. She turned to him to ask if something's wrong but Inuyasha immediately turned his head away. However one she turned back to the path she once more felt his gaze on her. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked a bit wary.

"N...nothing!" answered the hanyou..

"Don't lie to me!" warned Kagome.

"Feh I was only thinking wench!" answered Inuyasha gruffly.

Kagome shook her head she knew Inuyasha too well, the month and half was more than enough for her to learn to read every move of him. "Inuyasha, you know that I'm thankful for everything you did for me and all, but I still won't tolerate it if you call me wench."

"Feh!"

When hearing this Kagome smiled and leaned against the hanyou knowing that this was as close to an apology as he can get. "Forgiven!" she murmured as the continued their way out of the village. Inuyasha grunted and looked away with a light blush forming on his face, it was the same with Kagome she also didn't dare to look at Inuyasha because of her change of colour.

However when they reached their destination she boldly turned her face to him and saw that he too was slightly red, when seeing this a her lips curved up forming a small smile. "So did Éclair help?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's so nice I think I just didn't realize that even if I'm stuck here for good I'll still have people around who care."

"And Sakura helps to keep the fools who always pray to you away." answered Inuyasha with a grin.

Kagome chuckled knowing what he meant, she remembered the first time when the slightly violent, but really nice girl interfered, half of the village got beaten up by the time Kaede informed them that she agrees with Sakura in the matter. She also knew from Kagome's complains that the urban girl was freaked out by people who prayed to her. "True, true!" answered Kagome with a huge smile. But after that she gave out a long sigh "But I still miss my family."

"But at least you learned that it's no use to howl over it!" answered Inuyasha.

"Since when did you become my personal soul doctor?" asked Kagome stepping away from Inuyasha and giving him a frown. The hanyou looked at Kagome with huge question marks in the place of her eyes.

"What do you mean? I didn't do nothing!" Kagome snuggled back to his arm while laughing.

"Calm down you! It was only a joke!" then she came to a halt. "Over there Inuyasha! Those look like the herb were looking for!"

Than let's start gathering them!" responded the hanyou with a happy grin on his face.


	6. Confession Cheeky

**Without the well

* * *

**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Action/Adventure

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read

I know guys it's been a while but I had some busy days combined with author's block. I worked on other ideas. Anyway enough chat. Enjoy the chapter. And of course my thanks for every review even if I don't answer.

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

I look at your face,

So bright and full of cheer,

A smile forms on mine.

Written by: Snow fox

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confession/Cheeky

* * *

**

"So tell me how was your day?" asked Éclair beginning another evening talk with Kagome. The one week she spent with the young miko were more than enough to get Kagome back to normal and the two girls became good friends. In fact the evening chat that started out as a therapy method was now a good way to pass time.

The miko giggled at Éclair's words "You're becoming more and more like a psyhiatrian by the second."

"Really?" asked the blonde also laughing.

"Yeah! Why don't you make it your profession? With that thought reading thing you'd be the best in no time in my world." the answer was followed by another set of laughs.

"Well maybe because that science hasn't been invented yet." answered Éclair and the two girls chuckled on.

A small smile appeared on Kaede's face as she continued to stir the pot of stew she was preparing "Inuyasha now ye see how much these two girls can help anyone around them? Be nice to them and they are nice to you."

"Feh! Well these bitches weren't nice to me! THAT'S for sure!" he snapped.

"I'd look after that tongue if I we're ye!" warned Kaede. "Ye may help much in Kagome's recovery, but them are the ones who do most of the work."

"Feh!" the next second Inuyasha's mouth was stuffed with a piece of firewood.

"Thank you my child!" said Kaede turning to Sakura who just walked in with some wood for the fireplace.

"It was a pleasure!" answered Sakura smiling.

"What was that for!" yelled Inuyasha after pulling the piece of lumber from his mouth.

"For calling my sister a bitch! Next time I hear you utter a word like that I'll be way more brutal!" seconds after this Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and sheepishly looked over to her elder sister who was barely able to keep from rolling on the ground while laughing, along with Shippo, who was holding his stomach while trying to stop even Kagome wore a small smile.

"There you finally admitted!" laughed Éclair.

Shippo was barely able to breath from laughing. "D...d...did y...you see hahahahaha! Did you see Inuyasha's face, Ahahahahahah! when he had the... haha the log in his mouth!"

"Feh! Bitches! And you shut up ru..." Inuyasha couldn't finish because the next thing he could remember was a throbbing pain on the top of his head, that was followed by and even shaper one as his jaw came into contact with a hard wooden floor of Kaede's hut.

"What did I tell you?" asked Sakura.

Inuyasha didn't respond he was too busy cursing. Finally Kagome took a pity on the hanyou but she still had to fight the urge to laugh, the way Inuyasha looked at the end of the log hanging out of his mouth with his eyes crossed it was priceless. "All right Inuyasha come here! There's no need to anger Sakura anymore." but the hanyou to help him get up he simply continued skulking.

"Feh!" was her answer.

"Come on Inuyasha don't be mulish!"

"Feh!" came the response again.

"Inuyasha now you are being mean!" this time there was no answer at all, as for the twins. They started to whisper among each other. Soon they came to the decision to wait and see what happens and Shippo was quickly taken care of by Sakura who kept his mouth shut. But the fox was still rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Finally Kagome stood up and mowed to Inuyasha in hope to convince him to listen to her. Of course the hanyou immediately looked away from her once she sat down. "Inuyasha look at me!" she commanded.

"Fehhh!"

The girl had enough; she grabbed the hanyou's forelocks and forced him to look at her. "Listen Inuyasha it's not my fault that you can't keep your mouth in check." she warned.

"Feh!"

"Can you say anything else?"

"Does it matter to you?" asked the hanyou harshly.

"It does!"

"What do you think big sis what'll happen next? Kissing or fighting?" asked Sakura.

"Does it matter we'll get a great show no matter what happens." answered the shorter girl.

"Wanna bet?" asked Sakura.

"Naw let's just enjoy it." responded Éclair.

Than do me a favour knock Shippo out first. His fangs are sharp." responded Sakura trying to get her hand from the kit's mouth.

"Stop it already Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Bitch."

"I already said! Don't call me bitch!"

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Shaddup wench!"

"Sit!" WHAM

"Bitch!" muttered the hanyou into the ground.

Kagome looked up and saw the twins just across the room watching with interest. "Come on Inuyasha we've got a crowd around here."

"Feh!"

"Get moving!" yelled Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's haori and dragging him outside after having enough. Once they left the hut Inuyasha got on his feet and silently followed her. Kagome led him out of the village and to the god tree where she sat down leaning against the trunk of the ancient tree. The hanyou promptly sat down next to her and didn't do anything else. Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled trying to calm down "Inuyasha..." she said with her eyes still closed. I don't know what you went through all these years, but I see it in the villagers' eyes that they are afraid of you even after you helped them."

"Feh! They are just stupid they don't even know when to be afraid of something." answered Inuyasha.

"But I think it's sad. I mean you help them and they don't even try to help you."

"Like I care!" answered Inuyasha.

"I don't believe it! It would bother me Kaede or anyone else."

"That's just how things are." responded Inuyasha. "Besides who needs them?"

"Inuyasha! Don't tell me that you never before had a real friend." asked Kagome in a shocked tone, in the next second, she found herself staring at Inuyasha's angry face with him holding her neck and pressing her against the god tree.

"Don't even think about talking about her!" he growled.

"D…did I say something bad?" asked Kagome sheepishly grabbing Inuyasha's hand and trying to peal his hand from her neck.

"You very much did!" answered the hanyou tightening his grip on her, but still leaving enough room so she can breath freely.

"I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." stammered Kagome, however when the hanyou noticed her fearful expression his face immediately softened, and he slowly let go of her neck. After this he turned away not daring to look at her.

"Sorry Kagome. I think I overreacted a bit." he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe later, but not now." he responded not daring to look at the girl.

"Come in Inuyasha let it all out it'll do you good. I promise I'll be here to listen to you." answered the girl, but she received a mid level growl for an answer. "Ok! Be that way!" snapped Kagome "But if you ask me you need Éclair's help more than I do."

"I don't!" snapped Inuyasha.

"I only want to help you. You crazy hanyou!" responded Kagome in a similar tone, but soon her expression softened. "Inuyasha you jerk. You did so much for me. Please let me return at least a part of it."

"At this Inuyasha calmed down and turned back to her. "You don't have to wench!"

"Listen Inuyasha stop being stupid and let me help you! I know you don't have any friends. So why don't you let me be your friend?"

"Because all the friends I had were killed!" answered Inuyasha.

"And who says that I'll be killed?" answered Kagome. "I know that you'll look after me." This time her answer was a soft smile.

"Ok Kagome. I'll protect you with my life! I promise!"

Kagome smiled back at him and leaned forward onto his chest. "And I'll make sure that you'll always feel cared for!"

"Thank you... My friend." whispered Inuyasha to her.

"Everything for you everything." came the answer nothing more was said between them they just simply enjoyed each other's presence.

**Later that night**

Sakura woke up with a huge yawn, and rolled out of her blanket, but once she noticed that the sun hasn't got up she immediately rolled back up, in hope to catch a few more hours of sleep. She was just about to fall back to sleep when she herd footsteps getting closer. She then heard as someone pushed the cloth and the makeshift door covering the entrance of Kaede's hut aside and stepped inside. Turning around she opened one eye to look at the newcomer without raisin any suspicion it quickly came out that there were three newcomers.

One of them was Inuyasha holding Kagome in his hands, and the other one was Shippo who returned with a jug that was filled with something that looked like a bunch of ants. Then she saw as the fox moved over to her clothes and started to dump the ants on it.

Inuyasha just placed Kagome in her sleeping bag when his senses warned him about a terrible danger. When he turned around and saw Sakura who was staring at Shippo with a killing look. The fox gulped a few times and took offknowing quite well that he's in for it. Seconds later the girl raced after him tearing down the door that was slammed back in once Shippo made his exit. Of course everyone in the village woke up after hearing the huge crash. Well everyone except for Éclair. She probably got used to things like this with time.

Next morning the sun peeked above the horizon to see a battered kit hiding in the top of the god tree he barely managed to get away from Sakura and he'll have a few, actually quite a few reminders of the fact that it's not wise to bug the girl. "_Well ok he did overdo it with the ants._ _Should I have used honey instead?_" he wondered.

In Kaede's hut everything was just like normal except that Sakura was once again sleeping in big-time. "So Shippo played a prank on Sakura last night." remarked Éclair after hearing Kagome's story.

"Come on Éclair. Don't tell me you haven't heard it? Sakura chased him around the entire forest yelling something about needing a new fur coat." questioned the young miko.

"With time you can get used to it. It's just Sakura's way to teach people a lesson..."

"It's effective, but if you ask me too brutal." finished Kagome for her. She received a nod and a laugh for an answer. "Well I think your little sister is still sweet in her own special way."

"But she could be at least a bit gentler! How will she get a husband if she continues to act like that." complained Éclair.

"Somehow I think she'll get one faster than you will." remarked Kagome.

While the two girls continued their talk Inuyasha felt a sting on his right cheek, he groaned and picked a certain flea from his face and brought it to his eye level. "Greetings lord Inuyasha!" said the tiny insect.

"What do you want Myoga?" asked Inuyasha in dismay. "You better found something interesting or you're in trouble. We haven't found a damn single shard the entire week. Heck the bitch wouldn't even let us move out of the village." after he was finished with this he simply squashed the poor flea.

The now very thin flea floated slowly to the ground before popping back into its original shape

"How can you think of me like that Lord Inuyasha of course I found something of use." after saying this however he went silent.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha getting impatient, but he didn't receive and answer. "What did you dig up blood-sucker?"

"Well... Lord Inuyasha... Actually there wasn't a single useful rumour that could help us in any way." stammered the flea with fear.

"WHAT? Then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" roared the hanyou.

"I'm sorry Milord, but there really wasn't a single thing that could have been a help to us." squeaked Myoga he tried to hop out of Inuyasha's hand but he caught him. "Lord Inuyasha I beg you!" he screamed trying to get out of the inu-hanyou's grasp, but couldn't get out. Then suddenly he went quiet. At the same time Inuyasha's face turned murderous and with one move he squashed the poor insect and let him fall to the ground.

"Kagome may I suggest that you tame your man a bit. It's not good to have a violent husband!" declared Éclair after witnessing this.

"And when did I tell you that I intent to marry Inuyasha. He may be a friend of mine but nothing else." snapped Kagome.

"Then why did he bring you back late night yesterday? Sleeping... In his arms... don't tell me that you did something unladylike." the twinkle in Éclair's eye said it all and Kagome thought her ears are making a joke on her.

She flushed terribly and then exploded "What are you talking about! Of course we weren't doing anything improper! Or is it a problem if you snuggle a bit with a good friend."

"So that's what you call it!" remarked Éclair with a giggle.

"WHY you! YOU!" Kagome was about to jump on the blonde girl but she was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"Keep it down there! Some people are trying to sleep here!" she yelled and with that she laid her head back on her pillow to get some more sleep.

Kagome growled and grabbed one of Kaede's towels and a piece of soap. "I'm taking a bath! Inuyasha! If I found you within a hundred feet of the hot spring you're one dead dog! GOT IT!" with that said Kagome stormed out of the house.

"What did you say that for bitch!" yelled Inuyasha at Éclair. Kaede had enough and moved out with her part of breakfast.

"Come on can't a girl have some fun?" defended Éclair and while she was at it she also pissed Inuyasha even more off.

"Do you know who will be in trouble after this woman?" he roared. "Kagome will sit me for the smallest thing!"

"Hey it's possible that she'll do something much better afterwards." answered Éclair with the same twinkle in her eye as in Kagome's case. However this time Inuyasha didn't have time to get pissed, because. Someone lifted him and Éclair into the air and took them outside.

"Now SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura with sleepy eyes and moved back in. Seconds later a squashed Myoga followed. "Ever seen a fist from up close blood-sucker? Well now you did!" yelled the enraged girl as the poor flea flew away into the sky. He HAD to try her blood.


	7. Mischef On Road

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read 

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mischief/On Road

* * *

**

Evening Moonlight,  
Caresses her countenance,  
Ever so gently.

_Written by: Debbirooni

* * *

_

It was in the evening when the small group assembled to talk this time outside of Kaede's hut thanks to some unexpected problem or to put it simple because the old miko's hut resembled more to the interior of a beehive than to a house thanks to Shippo's latest gag against Sakura. We also have to note that there are two absences one Shippo and one Sakura were still "playing tag" in the forests around.

"_The villagers probably had the show of their lives." _thought the Kagome remembering the entire thing.

**Flashback**

Kagome got closer to the village after another relaxing bath in one of the nearby springs, to her dismay she once again found a quite a few villagers praying. To her. "_I can't believe it when will they learn it?_" "How many times do I have to say this? Don't pray to me! I'm not a god and neither a saint!" yelled the girl but she already knew that it's no use.

"But we are only trying to help you Lady Kagome!" explained one of the group.

"Help in what? I only went to take a bath what's so bad in that?"

"Don't try to fool us when a priestess takes baths so regularly she must have a good reason..."

"Yeah like the reason to keep herself clean? Now do me a favour and stop with this nonsense. You're only making me mad!"

"But Lady Kagome we're only trying to help, the new powers you're trying to acquire must be really strong if it takes so much work to learn them." then another one of the villagers opened his mouth "It must because of Inuyasha. You're trying to keep your holy powers from being tainted by that half-breed." after hearing this remark Kagome blew it. She gave out a very Inuyasha like growl and stormed passed the people who gathered on the edge of the settlement.

"_It's always the same thing! When the hell will they get that I'm only taking a bath so I won't smell." _she thought angrily. "Ahh who cares those fools will never get it. But at least there are only ten of them." then Kagome stopped for a moment. "Ohh! Great! Now I'm talking to myself!"

She moved across the village towards Kaede's hut, and saw that Inuyasha and Éclair were sitting in front of it. Well ok Inuyasha was sleeping and Éclair was doing her best not to drool over the guy she was talking to. Then she saw Shippo. The little fox was sneaking into the hut with a jar of honey. _"I thought kitsunes are masters of tricks. I can't believe Shippo couldn't come up with anything better than a jar of honey."_ Kagome thought. Seconds later there was a huge explosion and the sweet and tasty, and usually VERY sticky material was flowing out on every window of Kaede's hut in huge amounts. _"I take that back!"_

Éclair jumped into the boy's arms who she was just talking to making a very good act on looking scared and several villagers gathered around the hut within seconds to see the spectacle. "Crap! She moved too early!" screamed Shippo from inside.

This was followed by a roar that resembled somewhat to the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Some of the wiser people moved away from the door of the already damaged hut knowing quite well what will happen next. Somehow during the week Shippo got bored and he placed some REALLY REALLY hot spice in Inuyasha's food to have some fun. Unfortunately for him Sakura ate out of that bowl instead of the hanyou. Ever since she became the kitsune's main target.

Seconds passed in eerie silence then several crashes could be heard before Shippo charged out of the hut leaving a sticky trail not much later Sakura followed. "COME BACK HERE FURBALL I WANT TO BORROW YOUR HIDE!" she hollered.

**End of flashback**

"I don't care what you people are going to say, but starting from tomorrow on we'll be on the road again the jewel shards won't come to us on their free will." declared Inuyasha earning a nasty look from the younger miko.

"I have to agree with ye this time. The jewel shard won't come to ye, and if they do then it will be in the form of a most powerful demon." remarked Kaede for once agreeing with him while wondering if it is worth it to clean her old house.

"Do you have any idea where to look Kaede?" asked Kagome "Myoga couldn't find a thing."

"Leave it to the blood sucker to find nothing." remarked Inuyasha scratching his ear just like a dog.

"Now come on Inuyasha the little thing is doing his best. He's just..." defended Kagome. She wanted to continue but felt a strange itching feeling. When she looked down she saw a small red dot that was growing fast on one of her legs barely under the length of her skirt. She grabbed it immediately knowing what or rather who it was. "If you want food Myoga turn to your boss." she said in a warning tone.

"But Lady Kagome I was just sampling your blood. I have to say it's rare to find someone with such sweet blood like you. Really tasty..." while the flea was saying this the human girl's expression became darker and darker.

"Why you little..." she murmured then she simply crushed him and let the flattened flea fall to the ground. "The nerve of you crawling on my thigh." she muttered under her breath.

"You'll never learn flea." remarked Inuyasha. "Anything new?" at this Myoga suddenly went back to his normal form.

"Just passing through Lord Inuyasha!" he said backing away.

"Then what the heck are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. The flea gulped a few times and started to hop away at high speed. He wasn't fast enough for Inuyasha though because he easily reached him and kicked the poor insect away into the sky.

"Why meee!" sounded Myoga's high pitched scream in the distance as he flew away.

"Stupid blood sucker!" cursed Inuyasha and moved back to his original position. At the same time the sound of a sonic boom could be heard from the forest followed by a loud "Found ya." what was followed by an "Eeek!"

"First of all I think ye should find Sakura and Shippo it doesn't sound like she calmed down." remarked Kaede.

"And I won't carry her on my back all day because she didn't sleep at night!" added Inuyasha.

**A few days later**

Our favourite group finally found something the rumour has spread that around one of the local villages people were disappearing. Some said that they were simply eaten by the earth. This was definitely shard suspicious since there are really few demons who move and live under the earth all the time and even fewer who do it the way it was described by the priestess they heard it from.

The suspicion in Kagome that they stumbled across something was further more proved by the fact that by entering the village every human disappeared in their huts when seeing Inuyasha. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.

It was only then that she noticed that not only the villagers but even Inuyasha seemed more nervous than normal. "Get lost stupid half breed!" yelled someone triggering a low growl from the hanyou.

"Do you want this place levelled?" he asked in a dark tone. To this there was no answer.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone acting so strange?" asked Sakura.

"This is the village me and my mother lived in. Now fuck off!" explained Inuyasha. Sakura was about to continue arguing but Éclair's hand on her shoulder signalled her not to press it.

Nothing more was said till they reached the elder's house who almost fainted when Inuyasha not so nicely broke down the heavily barricaded door. "Don't tell me you asshole are still alive?" he remarked growling when he recognised who the old man was.

"Get out of the house you filthy hanyou!" yelled the old man. Next thing he knew he was against the wall with Inuyasha holding him they by the hem of his clothes.

"Who's filthy here? Huh! If I remember correctly you were one of the leaders of the people who killed my mother!"

"Your mother was a filthy whore..." the not so wise villager didn't have time to continue because Inuyasha punched him in the stomach.

"Another word like that and you'll be breathing across brand new hole! GET IT!"

"Do you think I'll listen to the word of a filthy half breed!" Inuyasha growled long and deep and let go of the old man letting him fall to the ground.

"Let's move out!" he called.

"But what about the demon?" asked Kagome.

"We'll come back for the jewel shard after it killed everyone around here!" declared the hanyou. The three girls went stiff when hearing this, but strangely Shippo nodded.

"They refused to accept our help and defiled Inuyasha's mother. I'd do the same thing if I were him." he said.

"But we can't just leave them here to die." pleaded Kagome.

"The senile old fool chose that so he gets it! Now get moving!" declared Inuyasha and turned to leave.

"Y...y...you're here to destroy the earth shark?" asked the village leader with shock.

"You mean we were." answered the hanyou.

"But Inuyasha you can't just leave them!" snapped Kagome.

"Yes I can! They were the ones who killed my mother! They deserve nothing better. Now move it woman!"

"But Inuyasha!"

"No buts Kagome! We'll come back in a moth or two after everyone is killed off!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha once more kissed earth.

"What was that for bitch!" he mumbled into the ground.

"For being a jerk!" responded Kagome. "I you just walk away then you wouldn't be any better than them!"

"Nice try but it won't work bitch!" snapped the hanyou.

"SI..." Kagome came to a dead stop when she felt Éclair's hand on her shoulder when she turned around to look in the other girl's eyes she immediately knew what she meant, but she didn't agree with that at all. "I won't stop we can't let these people get killed. Many of them weren't even born when Inuyasha and his mother lived here."

Meanwhile Inuyasha marched out on the door but when he heard this he came to a stop. However after a few seconds of thinking he walked on. "Inuyasha come back here we're not finished!" screamed Kagome.

"Yes we are!" responded Inuyasha turning around and giving the miko an angry stare.

"Come on little sis let's look around a bit. It'll be a while before those to work things out." stated Éclair. Sakura only nodded to this and the twins moved out soon Shippo followed them agreeing with their decision.

"We're not!" yelled Kagome. Meanwhile the headman used his chance and slipped out of the hut. "There are people in this village who have nothing to do with what happened more than fifty. I repeat more than FIFTY years ago. Heck many of them weren't even born when you... well... you know the thing happened to you.

"They killed my mother that's what happened. It would have been enough if they chase us away! To put it in another way now it's payback time!" yelled Inuyasha.

"But this is wrong Inuyasha! What about those people who came to this village later they didn't do anything to you nor did their parents." this caught Inuyasha's attention. "What would your mother say to this? What if I would be one of the newcomers?" asked Kagome playing out her best card. It worked and she was rewarded with Inuyasha's guilty look.

"Ok Kagome. Let's go after that demon and get the shard." Inuyasha said with a downcast face.

Kagome gave him the biggest smile she could manage. "Come on Inuyasha. I'm sure after the people here see how a nice guy you are then they'll say sorry..." _"Shit! I'm such a moron!"_ yelled Kagome's brain among all the things she could have said she had to pick the most foolish one. The look that Kagome received from Inuyasha confirmed this. She received a face that emitted pain, sorrow and most of all anger.

"That won't bring my mother back!" he growled.

Kagome gulped a few times and bowed deeply. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way!" she said. This was followed by a row of quick bows.

"Feh! Get moving before one of these pests decide that you are to be killed because you're talking to me."

Kagome shuddered at the way Inuyasha said those words and followed him as they went searching for the twins, but at the same time it also gave her an idea. She quickly shook it off almost laughing at it. _"It's one thing that we're both alone in this world but he won't appreciate it if I become his girlfriend to appease him. It was foolish to even think about it. Hmmm... but those eyes of his they are so beautiful and he has such a good heart even if he can be an ass a times and those cute ears of his..." _Kagome suddenly found herself blushing.

Inuyasha could smell the sudden change of her scent and turned to her. "What's wrong wench!" Kagome didn't answer she quickly turned away trying to hide her blush covering her cheeks with her hands but Inuyasha already saw it. "Don't tell me that you're getting sick woman!" he yelled.

"No it's nothing!" responded Kagome. _"Why am I behaving like this? No there's no way I can think of him like that he's just a friend... a very good friend who looks after me protects me from danger, and tries to comfort me as best he can... even if he usually fails at that. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KAGOME OLD GIRL. Let's calm down it's not like I don't have time and it would be a bit fast... Yeah I'm just grateful to him for what he did for me. So cool down Kagome! But he's just soooo cute!"_

Inuyasha eyed Kagome for a few seconds trying to decide what to do but he wasn't able to come to any conclusion her scent was normal except for the aroma of nervousness. "Are you sure you're not getting sick bitch?"

"No I'm all right! Don't worry!" Kagome blurted out. Seemingly Inuyasha accepted the answer and turned around to follow the scent of the twins but kept his nose on her. Then he felt the scent of immense relief and calmed back down. But he still couldn't imagine what triggered the reaction from her.

On the other side of the village a young girl was on the run with the little piece of food she got from one of the nicer inhabitants of the corrupted village. Usually she had to work hours for some scrap food and to have permission to live in a small shed under the bridge that ran over the stream that was cutting the village in two halves.

Her eyes are sparkling with joy she's just about to bite into the delicious looking apple when the fruit is ripped out of her hand. Stealing once again?" yelled one of the teen aged kids. The group circled around the poor orphan who curled up into a ball already preparing for the beating she'll receive.

However this time instead of the feeling of pain she heard screams. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the leader of the attackers or what's left of her is lying on the ground. The girl immediately panicked. She backed away from the corpse on all four while scanning the area for the attacker who did this, but there wasn't anyone in site who could have done it.

"It's the earth shark!" screamed everyone while running away. However the little girl just stood there completely paralyzed. Then she noticed that a rumbling sound is coming closer. The next thing she saw was a blur of brown and red that grabbed her and moved her out of whatever's way she was. Right where she stood a huge demon surfaced for shorter time than a second. It look jut like a hammer-headed shark. But it was clearly visible that its skin was incredibly thick almost like an armour.

The little girl look up to see Sakura's smiling face. "Are you ok?" the older girl asked. The little girl nodded and embraced her saviour.

"What's your name little one?"

"I'm called Rin ma'am!"

"Hey I'm not that old yet! Please call me Sakura."

"Ok Sakura-sama!" answered Rin with a huge smile.

Sakura heard the demon coming closer to them and jumped out of the way she ran towards the nearby houses and landed on top of one of them. "Stay here!" she instructed and jumped back down. She could clearly hear from which direction the demon was closing and waited.

"Get out of the way the demon is coming right at you!" yelled Rin Sakura simply smiled at this.

"That's just what I want!" she responded.

The demon surfaced ready to attack Sakura easily avoided that the blade on the demon's head and placed a punch on the shark's belly. The creature survived, but it decided to retreat. "Damn it!" mumbled Sakura. "Stay up there and don't even thing of getting down?" Commanded Sakura.

Rin nodded and Sakura raced off. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome just found Éclair.

"And what do you know? She was once again after a guy. "Come over here bitch! We have a demon to kill!" yelled Inuyasha ending Éclair's advance. The boy took off within seconds.

"Thanks a lot! Inuyasha!"

"Curse later bitch!" snapped Inuyasha.

Éclairs answer was stopped by a rumbling sound that was followed by Sakura's yelling. "That's the demon!" she screamed with full force. "AFTER IT!"

No more words where needed to be said as everyone charged after the demon.


	8. Battle Moment

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Rated: **PG-13 I know that nobody respects these rules but please if you're under 13 don't read 

Signs, symbols

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Scene change/Flashback**

SOUNDS/YELLING

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle/Moment

* * *

**

A great warrior hides  
His buckle gives him away

_Again he is found:Written by:Jusy

* * *

_

The group kept running for quite a time Kagome soon had to ride on Inuyasha's back because the youkai they were following was incredibly fast even under the earth. Then all of a sudden the rumbling stopped and everything went quiet.

"Great! The bastard either got lost or it's preparing to attack." grumbled Inuyasha.

Éclair immediately could answer his question "He got away! I can't sense its thoughts."

"Damn!" cursed the hanyou. "We'll get you net time demon!" he added and turned around. "Let's head back to the village and get our stuff."

When they arrived back at the village the same thing happened as before. The villagers once again retreated back into their huts and some of them prepared their weapons to fight. "Stupid humans when will they learn?" grumbled Inuyasha when noticing this but he didn't do anything else.

"Calm down I'm sure that they are just afraid of you. The people in Kaede's village were also afraid of you till they found out that you're just a big puppy." reasoned Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a growl to answer.

"Sakuraaaa!" screamed a child's voice before the smaller twin had the chance to prepare herself she was on the ground, thanks to Rin's Shippo like greeting. "Are you all right?" asked the little girl.

"Calm down nothing happened to me. But that demon got away. Do you know where he likes to stay?"

"Sorry Sakura but I don't know where he could be everyone in the village who met with the earth shark till now has been killed. Please don't go after him I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me." responded Sakura "If that demon meets me than he'll end up dead."

"Hey little sis? Are you becoming a mother before marrying?" asked Éclair teasingly.

"Big sis?" warned Sakura. "But you know? It isn't such a bad idea! Too bad that her parents will probably want her back!"

Sakura was shocked by the way the little girl started to squeeze her. "Sakura-sama I don't have parents anymore." responded the little girl.

"Oh... sorry little one... Are the villagers taking good care of you?"

"Not really Sakura-sama well they do give me some food and a place to sleep, but..." at this point Rin trailed off, the twins look at each other for a second nothing was said or done between them and there was no need for it. Sakura turned pack and placed her hands around the little girl.

"I think you can stay with us for a time. I always wanted a little sister to spoil." she said.

Éclair let out a chuckle "And someone to help you in driving me nuts."

"Yeah that too!"

"Can I really stay with you guys?" asked Rin with huge eyes.

"Since the villagers treat you like trash it's the best thing for you. And maybe you can help me to teach my little sister to behave like a lady, she's too much of a tomboy."

"You mean I'm violent right?" asked Sakura.

"Bingo."

"Hey that's my line!"

"Do you have a problem if I borrow it for a while?"

The two girls once again drifted into a fight but Rin didn't care she now once again had a family. Kagome and Inuyasha decided that the twins need some quality time so they turned around and started to walk away out from the village to find a place for the night. The town was out of question it was too dangerous because the people there could attack them at any time.

Shippo however stayed for a few seconds to unleash his revenge for the beatings he received. Too bad that his plan was double crossed by Rin she saw Shippo pulling out a small rod and place it into the back of Sakura's kimono belt and lighting the end of it. "Sakura-sama."

"I'm right with you Rin." answered the brunette.

"That fox demon just lit something and..." in that second she was stopped because she felt Shippo pulling her away. "Come on let's leave those two to fight! Wanna be friends?" then Shippo's face went horrid thanks to Rin's warning Sakura found the little white rod. "Uh-oh... I really mean it with being friends. But I gotta go see ya!" with that Shippo started running.

"Oh no you don't yelled Sakura!" seconds later Shippo was sailing across the air but he was satisfied at least his tar bomb was not in his company. Soon he started to loose height and decided to transform into a seagull before the meets the branches of some trees or even worse, before he meets the ground.

He just made a few flaps and started to fly after Kagome when something came into contact with his back. A huge explosion followed and Shippo's back was completely covered with the black and very sticky mass making him unable to fly. "As Inuyasha likes to say. Of this SUCKS!" remarked the fox while starting to fall. Seconds later a huge explosion could be heard as a fox cub crashed into the forest.

"This just isn't my day!" he mumbled after coming to a stop.

In the evening the small group decided to camp near to one of the local hot springs the village was just too dangerous. "So where are we heading in the morning?" asked the hanyou of the group.

"What are you talking about we're going after the earth shark of course." answered Kagome.

"Dream on little girl I have more problems to baby-sit villagers and especially not these villagers!" he added emphasising on these.

"But they'll be all killed if we don't help!"

"That's their trouble to solve!" remarked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh! We're not staying!"

"SIT!" _WHAM_

"Don't make me mad bitch!"

"SSIITT!" _WHAAMM_

"I said we're not helping them!"

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" _WHAM CRUNCH WHAM WHAM POW_

"Some people are trying to sleep here!" warned Sakura's voice.

"Guys I suggest you get a priest and get over with it! Your constant fighting is annoying." added Éclair. Hanyou and miko went silent at this they stared at the twins then at each other. No words were said they just simply stared.

Next morning the fight continued "Inuyasha how can you be so cruel to them?" shouted Kagome.

"Easily! You know what they did my mother! Do you really think I'd help them?" answered Inuyasha in a similar tone.

"Is that the only thing that you can say? Just think about it if you kill that demon they would be in your debt. Just think about it!"

"not a bad idea but I prefer them DEAD!"

"But Inuyasha!"

"I said we won't help them!" answered the hanyou starting to get really irritated.

Rin looked up to Sakura with question marks all over her face. "They are still in the denial stage!" answered the older girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the little girl.

"We're not in love we're fighting!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time then they turned back to the fight they were having.

"You see!" said Sakura. Rin only nodded. At this point Kagome started to walk in the direction of the village.

"Where the hell are you going?" yelled Inuyasha but the girl kept on walking.

"To the village! Where else?"

"You want to get yourself killed!" yelled Inuyasha going after her, and so the group once again ended in the village with the two of them still fighting. However there was a slight difference this time the villagers were prepared.

"Umm... guys I don't want to disturb you or anything, but these people don't look too friendly." said Éclair trying to snap the two out of it. Thanks to her powers she already knew that a large number of villagers was preparing to attack them even if there was no sign of it.

"I think you should listen to my big sister she's never wrong about things like this." added Sakura but the two just went on and on.

"Are they always like this?" asked Rin.

"Not really it's just that Kagome simply has a too good heart for this world. She wants to help everyone." answered Sakura. Éclair looked at her little sister and once again now words were needed to be said.

The brunette lifted Rin and placed her on her back. "Hold on tight little sis!" she instructed. After this she moved over to Inuyasha and Kagome and grabbed them by the back of their clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Inuyasha when he felt being lifted into the air.

"Just shut up!" when hearing Sakura's grumpy voice the hanyou went silent. He may have learned that she's not THAT dangerous like he thought but still fighting with that woman was the last thing he wanted.

There was just one minor problem Éclair detected the danger too late and soon the group was surrounded by armed villagers. "Now we have you filthy half breed!" yelled someone from the mob while Inuyasha and friends prepared to fight.

"Now you see that these people can't be trusted? This is what you get when you want to help them!" yelled Inuyasha at Kagome who was in shock.

"You're wrong they simply are too afraid of you and this is how they try to solve it." answered the girl.

"If you ask me they want those fears come true!" responded the hanyou. The villagers closed in on them and now even Kagome had to agree that there's no other way but to fight. "Try not to kill any of them!" instructed Éclair.

"And make sure to keep them from Rin!" added Sakura. The villagers lifted their weapons and were about to attack when Kagome suddenly stiffened.

"A shikon shard! It's heading this way!" she yelled.

"Great just when I thought it can't get worse!" declared Éclair.

Then Kagome stiffened even more. "Guys it's coming under the earth!"

"Great mole fish is back!" remarked Inuyasha. "Let's eat these jokes up and turn to the real opponent."

At the mentioning of the earth shark some of the humans stiffened but most remained strong thinking that it was only a scam. Then they heard the rumbling that signalled that the demon is close... The villager's bravery went down the drain, Inuyasha smirked. At the same time Shippo turned into a pigeon... or something like it Rin and Éclair immediately got on him.

"Now you two stay out of trouble ok?" asked Kagome the two youngsters nodded and Shippo took of.

"Are you nuts Kagome?" shouted the older twin realizing that the miko is staying on the ground it's too dangerous for you to stay on the ground!" but her words fell on deaf ears as the other three prepared to fight.

The demon finally arrived Sakura was its first target. The girl was sure that she would easily take down the demon until that made the first move. She barely had time to jump away from the demon's attack. The shark like creature flew long in the air and finally went back under ground after thrashing a hut. _"This isn't good!"_ Thought the girl after witnessing the demon's speed she barely had time to pull her head out of the way. _"Kagome wasn't kidding when she said that these things can boost demonic powers!"_

Inuyasha look out Screamed Kagome just before the demon they were dealing with surfaced again. The hanyou managed to dodge, but he didn't have time to return the favour because the shark like demon dived under the earth. "Crap!" cursed the half demon trying to guess who will be the next target. "Where is the fucker?" he yelled.

"I can't tell that thing is zigzagging around all over the place." responded Kagome. Then she jumped to the side screaming. Luckily for her the youkai didn't have any time to change direction and missed her, but too soon she felt it turn around and go after her this time it was much faster and Kagome knew that this time it'll be much harder for her to dodge this way. Even if she knew where the demon was thanks to the shikon shard it barely gave her enough time to panic.

"Damn it that thing is too stupid I already made it think that the ground is poisoned but it still won't come to the surface. Heck he wouldn't even notice it if someone fed him a load of sharp blades." yelled Éclair from Shippo's back.

Kagome continued to back away from the demon knowing from which direction it was closing to her. She knew that if the demon attacks with a higher speed she won't have a chance to dodge the attack. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to notice that she can't get out of the way it was way too easy to see in her eyes.

The demon surfaced and attacked. Inuyasha charged forward and grabbed Kagome shielding her from the attack. His plan worked, but much to his displease the sides of the demon's head ended in razor blades that easily cut through his fire rat robe. The youkai once again disappeared underground but this time it almost received a punch in the side from Sakura.

The demon quickly turned around under the ground and attacked the hanyou for the second time, who was doing his best to keep Kagome shielded, but he received another strong blow in the side, and was thrown against a tree. _"Nooot Good!"_ screamed Inuyasha's brain as he jumped up again.

"To the right!" mumbled Kagome trying to warn him but this time the demon didn't surface. It only wanted Inuyasha in the air and when the hanyou was about to land it attacked. The experience was painful for both to say the least but Inuyasha knew that the girl in his arms won't survive a direct hit. As the hanyou flew across the air the earth shark wanted to finish the job with a final blow but this time Sakura caught it.

The demon was catapulted into the air by the inhumanly strong punch and broke down several trees and houses while it was at it. Once again a sonic boom could be heard that signalled the girl's incredible strength. To her shock after receiving a hit that would crumple any other demon this one jumped up and was back in battle or to put it better back underground.

Inuyasha landed hard slamming against the ground and bounced back up into the air but he was soon stopped by one of the cottages. Though seconds later the building fell. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around thinking that she's long dead and in heaven but a sharp pain in her right leg informed her that she's pretty much alive and awake. Then she noticed that Inuyasha is not moving.

She quickly got from under the hanyou and tried to pick him up but was simply too weak. Then she felt the demon getting closer. It soon surfaced but Sakura already knew who the target would be and was ready to greet it. Three loud booms could be heard before the demon got free from the girl's clutches but the demon's armour like skin remained in one piece.

Sakura launched herself after the creature and just before that managed to get under the surface she managed to bring in a fourth punch. The demon went flying once more but this time it was different. A loud crack could be also heard. Them demon didn't seem to notice it because it once again tried to dive. Its shell however couldn't take the pressure in other words it broke into thousands into little pieces.

After this it was over Sakura attacked the demon had nothing to stop the attack in other words the air pressure caused by Sakura's punches alone were enough to kill it and the girl didn't even need to touch her weakened foe. Kagome stopped trying to pull Inuyasha to safety in what she failed miserably when seeing that the job was done and let herself fall on her knees. "Thank god!" she murmured.

"I think we should move out!" suggested Éclair.

"Yeah before those villagers show up." agreed Sakura picking up Inuyasha. "I'll carry your boyfriend for you." she said turning to Kagome.

"How many times do I have to tell you we're only friends!" snapped Kagome.

"For now at least!" answered Sakura chuckling, Kagome growled. "Get the dammed shard and let's get out I'm not in the mood to trash a village." The small group quickly moved out and just in time because the villagers soon arrived having once again regained their bravery.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" she mumbled to herself. "How dare you injure yourself because of my stupidity!" They didn't go too far that day so Inuyasha's wounds can be treated, Kagome got very lucky. The hanyou managed to shield her from any injuries and she only had a few bruises and scratches.

It was late in the night when the hanyou finally came to and he found himself in one of the strangest places. Aside from the bandages that he wasn't used to he found that his head was resting on someone's lap first he was shocked then his headache pulled him out of his wondering. Till this point Kagome was busy stroking the hanyou's head. She had nothing else to do the other's have long ago decided to go to sleep. Even Shippo fell asleep and was in the land of the dreams but she refused to do the same.

Her activity was stopped when Inuyasha suddenly started to move groaning. "Boy when I get that (CENSORED) into my hands I'll rip out its gut!" he mumbled trying to stand up.

"It's ok Inuyasha Sakura already did that for you now try to relax." calmed Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes popped open when hearing this and he saw Kagome smiling back at him. He tried to get out but was pushed back onto Kagome's legs. "Calm down and try to rest a bit. You're secure." she said smiling.

Inuyasha actually gave in and laid his head back down and enjoyed the strange but good feeling she was giving him. He hasn't felt so safe and content for quite some time and since Kagome was allowing him to rest his head on her lap he won't fight her. He took a deep breath enjoying the moment and completely forgot about where he was. "You smell nice." he said matter of factly shocking the girl completely.

"Inuyasha don't tell me that you're that hurt!" she said. The hanyou only growled.

"Is there a problem if I tell you what I think?"

"But you were always saying that I stink." answered Kagome not believing what she just heard.

"It was a lie!" answered the hanyou in total calmness. Of course Kagome's face went beat red when hearing this. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to notice this and of course he couldn't keep from asking. "Kagome your face it's completely red do you have fever or something?"

The miko's light blush increased tremendously "N…no I'm fine! You're seeing things!" she responded waving her hands.

Inuyasha lifted one of his hands and touched her cheek. Kagome's blush intensified and Inuyasha started to rub her face trying to find out what's wrong. This only led to the increasing of Kagome's embarrassed state and to the intensifying of the strange colour that was spreading across her face. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm ok!" she ensured. The hanyou blinked a few times as if trying to find out what to do but decided to let it be, smelling that his actions were making her nervous.

"Umm... Kagome do you mind if my head stays here for some time?" he asked meekly. The question shocked Kagome but not too much. She slowly nodded but once again she was beat red. "Are you sure you're ok?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded quickly trying to calm her nerves. She did that a bit too quickly but Inuyasha decided not to press it.


	9. Fight Fall

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

"World Wide announcement! I don't know how many of you have access to the manga but get THIS! Apparently Lady Rumiko is about to finish the story! In the last chapter that got posted on ear-tweak all shikon fragments are at the same place with all good and bad guys. There's no way for her back off, at least as far as I know.

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH "Get me out of here boss!"

"Dream on! Now where was I?"

"MEOW Come on boss you don't need to stick to iron bars!"

"You really think I'm stupid? Or don't have eyes? I saw that you got titanium teeth and claws installed."

"Crap he noticed them."

"That's it, and you won't get out of there till you're off that junk!"

SHRED SHRED SHRED

"Hey that cage was expensive!"

"You're right boss it WAS expensive, now it's just a load of junk. MEOOW!"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight/Fall**

A few days have passed since the incident with the underground demon and for once the small group decided to rest a bit very much to Inuyasha's dismay. The weather was perfect not too warm not too cold and the few clouds on the sky ensured that it won't rain anytime soon. And for once Inuyasha wasn't cursing around because of the delay. He looked more like the hanyou who ate the ramen. Scratch that he's still shovelling it in.

"Hmmm... This tastes so good Kagome-sama where did you learn to make this?" squealed Rin happily while munching down on her food.

"It's just Kagome. My mom taught me how to make it. If you want I could teach you." answered Kagome with a smile.

"You'll have two more pupils in that case!" interrupted Sakura.

"I want another bowl!" declared Inuyasha unceremoniously having finished his share.

"I didn't hear the magic word!" responded Kagome.

"I'm not a magician!" snapped the hanyou.

"It's just a simply word Inuyasha I don't think that you forgot it THAT completely." answered Kagome practically singing.

"Feh!"

"No not that word!" continued Kagome in the same tone.

"Come on Inuyasha say I already!" cut in Shippo. The hanyou Feh-ed. "It's not that hard! Let me help! With that the young fox grabbed the hanyou's lips forcing his mouth open and slowly, and I mean painfully slowly said please while making Inuyasha mouth the word. Next thing he knew that he was sailing across the air with a well deserved lump on his head.

"That'll teach you!" declared Inuyasha.

"SIT!" WHAM "And that'll teach you!" yelled an angry Kagome.

"All right, all right! Sorry already! Now can I have another bowl?"

"Magic word?"

Inuyasha saw that there was not much left of the delicious food so he caved in. If you believe it or not he actually made it to mouth "Please." without Shippo's help. Side note the fox was currently stuck in a tree to and not able to help him anyway.

"Here you go!" answered Kagome setting the rest of the food in front of him.

Inuyasha munched down happily on his meal and peace was restored. But not for long Kagome noticed that Éclair was getting that strange look again that usually meant nothing good. "Are you sure that you don't need a priest?" Éclair asked out of the blue. At that Kagome thought that she won't be able to keep from lynching the older twin.

"Absolutely!" she yelled along with Inuyasha who after this continued to vacuum in his food.

"Too bad you know I happen to know..."

"Éclair/Bitch!" yelled miko and hanyou once more.

"What?" she asked innocently.

There was no response to this except for Inuyasha's munching as he kept on devouring his food. For minutes nothing was said mainly because one part of the group was fuming and the other felt that any more teasing can get dangerous. Five exact minutes later the twins were at it again.

"Come on Kagome I can easily see that you and Inuyasha are made for each other!" remarked Éclair with Sakura agreeing with her. Kagome didn't respond she was already way to angry, and the only thing keeping Inuyasha back was that he still was careful around Sakura not wanting to get a beating. However for once he was grateful to have Shippo around since he was defending gallantly defending his and Kagome's opinion that the two of them were only friends. Despite the fact that he did look slightly battered after getting out of the tree.

"Ahh... Shippo you have to agree that sleeping together isn't too far from certain activities that should be only preformed between husband and wife."

"Huh?" was Shippo's response while Inuyasha and Kagome were close to pounce onto Sakura for her words.

"Yeah!" agreed the older twin. "We all know that the two like each other." a set of human and dog-like growls could be heard. "Who knows what you guys are doing while we're all asleep and don't look."

"What kind of things are you talking about?" asked Shippo with innocent eyes Rin also wore that very same expression.

"Well you see little one when a man and a woman..."

"Hey don't you think that they are a bit too young to know about things like that?" snapped Kagome stopping the girl just in time.

"What are you talking about Kagome sooner or later they'll have to find out, so why not sooner?" Éclair's words did it. You could practically see the small volcano forming on the top of Kagome's head. The twins slowly backed away from her knowing that this time they actually managed to really piss her off.

"You know little sis I think I forgot how stiff miko's can get about these things." remarked the older twin.

"Now Kagome why don't you try to calm down a little bit?" asked Sakura for once actually being a bit nervous. "Hey what are you doing with that branch?" seconds later two loud whacks could be heard across the countryside.

"How can you even think like that?" we're only friends mumbled Kagome.

"For now!" countered Éclair. The miko growled again.

In the afternoon the small group was on the road again. Kagome sighed in relief apparently after torturing her and Inuyasha for hours the twins finally quieted down. However she was still a bit worried about Inuyasha. This time the two girls really overdid it and she had to sit Inuyasha to keep him from attacking them.

The hanyou was grumpy ever since. Kagome suddenly came to a full stop. _"Scratch Inuyasha!"_ yelled her brain. "A jewel shard is getting closer!" she yelled.

"About time we came across one of those!" yelled Inuyasha unsheathing his sword. As the group followed his example and prepared to fight a dot appeared on the sky and it started to get bigger. Not even a minute later Inuyasha recognised it. "Damn it it's my bastard brother!" he yelled.

"With a shikon jewel." declared Kagome. "Can we outrun him?" she added.

"Are you joking? I cut down his arm not his leg!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Hello little brother." greeted Sesshoumaru calmly. Inuyasha only grunted. "The same as ever as I see."

"And you got a new hand as I see. Looks like you're no more such a pure demon." taunted the hanyou.

"Are you still ok up there?" asked Kagome. "He almost killed us the last time!"

"And he'll do just that in a few minutes." interrupted Jaken.

"We'll see about that!" snapped Kagome.

"Hand over the Tetsusaiga!" commanded the youkai lord.

"Dream on!" responded Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru said no more words and rushed forward. Inuyasha was ready to block the attack, but right before he was about to attack Sesshoumaru that moved to the side. The Tetsusaiga hit nothing but thin air.

Sesshoumaru used his chance to attack, Inuyasha managed to dodge the first swipe, but he completely forgot about the fact that his brother got his hands on a new arm. Inuyasha received the punch right in his chest, and was sent across the air. He made it to land safely but the demon lord's poison whip was right behind him.

"He's a goner!" remarked Éclair. Of course she immediately decided to do something, however a few seconds after unleashing her power on Sesshoumaru she fell to her knees holding her head. "Damn it! This guy has the strongest mental defence I ever saw!" she groaned in pain.

At the same time a second much less dangerous battle was going on between with Shippo and Kagome taking care of Jaken. The little toad tried to fry the human and the baby fox with his staff. Luckily for Kagome and to Jaken's horror Shippo managed to get his hands on the stick and complying to Kagome's wish he took off with it. Now Jaken was being annihilated by Kagome's rock salvo.

In Inuyasha's case things were much worse. This time Sesshoumaru wasn't playing around and the only cause that he was still able to fight was that the youkai was going after the Tetsusaiga. Then disaster happened. Sesshoumaru knocked the Tetsusaiga from the hanyou's hand and took hold of it.

Inuyasha was gaping at his full youkai brother with wide eyes. _"This is a BAD dream!"_ yelled his brain. _"Sesshoumaru with my sword in his hand!"_

The youkai swung the weapon across the air. A bright light left appeared in front of him and started to race in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou barely managed to dodge. Meanwhile Sakura looked up at Sesshoumaru turning her gaze from her elder sister. "Are you sure you're all right big sis?" she asked.

"I'll live." groaned Éclair.

"He'll wish he won't after I'm done with him!" declared Sakura.

Sesshoumaru continued to use the same attack on Inuyasha over and over, and the hanyou had nothing that he could do to stop him. Kagome was busy stomping on Jaken's head, Shippo was off somewhere with the toad's fire staff and Sakura was busy looking after Éclair. He was about to yell at the little bit too strong girl when that charged at Sesshoumaru.

The youkai noticed her and dodged the attack, and dodged. Sakura continued her attack and managed to knock the Tetsusaiga from Sesshoumaru's hand. The two continued the fight that got more and more intense.

"She's actually keeping up with Sesshoumaru!" declared Kagome completely dumbstruck. All that could be seen of the two were blurs and flashes. Then he sight travelled over to Éclair. The girl was wearing a concerned face and continued to shake her head.

Kagome couldn't help it and took a step closer to the older twin. "You're wrong." that declared. "Sesshoumaru is playing with Sakura. And she knows it."

"What!" yelled Kagome in shock.

Éclair nodded grimly "Sakura may be strong and fast, but when it comes to technique, she's a beginner."

Kagome felt her mouth fell open. "You mean that..."

Soon Sesshoumaru decided to end the fight he grabbed one of Sakura's hands and brought it behind her back. The girl tried to respond with a punch in the youkai lord's face, but that was counting on a response like that and successfully grabbed her other arm. However even after her arms got restrained Sakura kept on fighting and tried to kick the youkai lord but there was no use.

In the end Sesshoumaru had enough and pulled her tightly to him keeping but of her hand behind her back to keep her from fighting. With his now free arm he grabbed one of her legs. After dodging a swift kick he also got hold on the other and Sakura ended in a semi bridal hold. She still kept on fighting till she heard a growl from the youkai that currently held her captive. She turned her head around and her sight fell onto his face.

She couldn't help it those mesmerising eyes and the strange markings on his face completely made her forget about anything else. Her struggles started to lessen more and more and they completely lost all power. Everyone around except for her and Sesshoumaru went limp with disbelief. Especially Inuyasha. There on his brother's face a small approval could be read out albeit small but we're talking about Sesshoumaru here!

The youkai also noticed that the girl in his arms gave up and let go of her hands allowing her to get more comfortable in his hands. Sakura carefully embraced him and continued to stare into his eyes.

Meanwhile Jaken started to stir, he was about to cry out and attack when Kagome clobbered him with the biggest boulder around that she could lift.

Sakura and Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the other till the girl realized what she's actually doing and tore her sight from his face. The blush on her cheeks said it all.

"You're a really good fighter for a woman." calmly commented Sesshoumaru. The blush on Sakura's face increased.

"Thank you... but apparently I'm not good enough." she mumbled.

"You're still by far the best female fighter I ever met." answered Sesshoumaru. Sakura finally noticed that it would be good to hide her blush but it was too late. He slowly placed her on her feet, however Sakura didn't let go of him. "I really enjoyed our little match, but I hope next time we meet it'll be because of a much more peaceful occasion." if possible Sakura melted even more at these words.

"I hope the same..." Sakura gulped after this "May I know your name?"

"It's Sesshoumaru." answered the youkai lord calmly. By now Inuyasha was finding it hard to believe it. His brother who had the style of a chunk of ice was actually close to flirting with a girl.

"Till we meet again Sesshoumaru-sama." This time it was Éclair's time to stair, her little sister was way too sweet, if she didn't knew better she'd say Sakura's gone mad.

"May I also learn your name?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm called Sakura." answered the younger twin trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Beautiful name. It suits you." answered Sesshoumaru stepping away from her Sakura reluctantly let him. "Till we meet again." said Sesshoumaru and started to walk away.

Éclair ran up to Sakura and hugged her little sister with all her might "I'm so glad that you're all right!" the taller girl didn't notice a thing she was still thousands of miles away in la-la land. "Sakura?" there was no response. Are you ok little sis?"

"..."

"Little sis?"

"What a man..." mumbled Sakura to nobody.

**That evening**

The situation was the same as in the afternoon, the sun has long ago set and Sakura was still more like some-kind of zombie. She sighed once again with a far away look on her face. "What a man!"

"Sakura do you hear me?" asked Éclair.

"Of course I'm listening to you my beloved big sis." answered Sakura dreamingly. Éclair started to move her hand in front of Sakura's face but that didn't even notice.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked a certain hanyou in a very grumpy tone.

"He's right. Sakura-sama is acting strange." agreed Rin.

"Well Inuyasha if you ask me she's in love with your brother." answered Kagome.

"Tell me that you're joking!"

"No I think the diagnosis is pretty accordant." remarked Éclair. "Well then I greet you little bro." Inuyasha only growled. He was thinking about hurting the girl,but he knew that such an action would immediately awaken the dragon. Better known as Sakura.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked.

"Was I ever kidding you before?" asked Éclair.

"Like when you were saying that me and Inuyasha are a couple?" interrupted Kagome.

"That wasn't kidding!" countered Éclair. "My offer still stands we can still visit the priest."

"My ass/It's not funny!" came the two responses.

Sakura sighed again "What a man!"

"Little sis! You only met him once and I didn't even get to read his thoughts or memories."

"Lika that matters." Mumbled Sakura dreamily. "Sesshoumaru and I are meant to be."

"Little SIS!" cried Éclair desperately.

SIGH "Little SIS?" SIGH "LITTLE SIS?" SIGH "Could you think about something else than that guy?"

"No." Responded Sakura totaly calmly.

"WHAT!" shrieked the Éclair class banshee.

"Come one Inuyasha let's go to bed." suggested Kagome.

Éclair immediately was on her "Kagome you know what you're about to do is improper."

"And what"s wrong with keping each other warm for the night..." Kagome soon noticed that very particular grin that meant that the girl had something in mind. "No Éclair not the way you're think!" she snapped ending any possible discussion before it even had a chance to get started.

"What a man!" declared Sakura.


	10. Clothes Trouble

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**READ VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm not in the bests of moods so please no jokes. Gato made a two-on-one fight with a pair of pit-bulls or something like that and is currently down with a major leg injury there's a possibility that his leg won't heal correctly. As for the drug consuming cat part it was only a joke but it won't be popped. There'll be quite a few mistakes in this chapter but I don't think that I'll be in any mood to write for the next week or so and you probably don't want to wait that long so here it is a bit shorter as I wanted but I'll ad that next time. Don't worry the story won't be dropped!

I haven't personally commented any reviews so I'd like to use this chance to thank for those who reviewed. Please inform me if there's any mistake in the chapter.

Császtok!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Clothes/Trouble**

"Ahh this feels great!" declared Kagome slipping deeper into the water of the hot spring.

"Yeah nothing's better than a hot soak!" agreed Éclair. "How about you Sakura?"

"There's only one..." started the younger sister.

"...thing wrong, Sesshoumaru is not here? Right?" finished Éclair. The younger sibling didn't answer Éclair couldn't help but chuckle. "So before you fall back into la-la land I want to know what was wrong with you that past few days."

"What do you mean?" responded Sakura.

"Come on you know what I mean. Far away looks sighs, mumbling a certain name in your sleep." chirped Éclair.

"I did not!" snapped Sakura with a beat red face.

"Oh really? There are five witnesses who can prove that!"

The interrogation would have continued, but a movement in the bushes alarmed everyone to a presence. Éclair was so far gone into the argument that she completely forgot about the surroundings. Then her face went horrid.

"Our clothes!" she yelled desperately jumping up and starting to run towards the bushes where their clothing was hidden. All three saw a shadow disappear somewhere in the distance but they were unable to follow it. After this the other two also jumped up and rushed to the bushes. Three gasps could be heard as the leaves of the hiding place were pushed to the side. Everything except for Kagome's red scarf was missing.

"This is not good!" declared Sakura.

"And the thief is already out of here!" added her sister. "I've never seen a kitsune run this fast before."

"Who cares about that now?" asked Kagome. "What'll we wear?"

Sakura and Éclair looked at each other with shocked eyes. "We only have two towels!" they yelled and started to run to the left over garments. Kagome was right behind them, but she lost the race and by the time she arrived the other two already had the treasures and there where no other towels left. Considering that the small parts of clothing were barely hiding their intimate parts there was no way to shared them. For short she was screwed.

The miko looked at her friends with pleading eyes, but she knew that it's useless. "Guys what do we have left?" she asked meekly.

"Umm... will a napkin do?" asked Sakura in her most innocent voice.

The twins normally would have broken down laughing at this, if it wouldn't had been for the... well... interesting situation. But they still chuckled.

Then the bushes started to move. Éclair knew that there wasn't any danger, but we couldn't say the same about Kagome and Sakura. The younger twin wrapped herself deeper into her towel while Kagome did the best she could at hiding her body. Soon both she and Sakura started to scream as their lungs let them thinking the worst. Or to put in another word that the one in the bushes was a male. Those screams immediately ended when they saw Rin stick out her head.

However by then Inuyasha was in full alert. "What is it?" he yelled charging across the shrub with his sword drawn.

Kagome resumed her screaming and jumped back into the hot spring trying to cover her entire body as best she could. "Inuyasha get out of here before you get hurt!" screamed Kagome, but it was once again too late and the hanyou entered the clearing.

Then he noticed that lack of clothing on the girls. He completely froze. "Would you stop staring already!" yelled the young miko starting to get pissed. The hanyou didn't respond in fact he didn't even twitch. Inuyasha's eyes were completely fixed on Kagome's form when she noticed these three feelings surfaced. Embarrassment, wonder, and shock. This was accompanied by a furious blush on her cheeks.

Of course the hanyou's strange behaviour also triggered other things and soon she decided to use her ultimate weapon. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

That did its job!

Inuyasha's muffled curses could be heard but nobody cared knowing well that it's anything but decent talk. "What happened?" asked Shippo also entering the clearing.

"Let's just say we have a minor fashion problem." informed Sakura.

"May I also add that all our money was with our clothes." remarked Éclair.

"In other words we're in a big jam." concluded Kagome.

**A Few minutes later in the camp**

Kagome smiled and thanked Inuyasha for the umpteenth time that he let her borrow his haori. Meanwhile the twins were busy getting everything they had together. Things weren't looking good at all. "This is all we have?" asked Kagome looking at the stuff they had.

A golden coin from Inuyasha two silver ones from Shippo along with several acorns and nuts, Rin and Kagome were flat broke. In the miko's case this went so far that even the clothes on her back were borrowed. Sakura and Éclair at least still had two towels, two blankets and a pair of umbrellas for rainy days.

"This is bad!" declared Kagome.

"A kimono and a half is all that we'll get from this at best. Remarked Éclair not so enthusiastically.

"How many days till we get to the old hag's village?" asked Inuyasha.

"Forget it!" yelled all three girls. "We won't run around like this for three days!"

"Then we have to get our clothes back!" declared Kagome.

"Nice dream!" remarked Inuyasha. "We have a bigger chance to find a needle in the haystack! The thief was fast he's probably already out of the mountains by now.

"Yep it's no use to chase the thief." agreed Éclair.

"But I promise you sooner or later we'll run across him and then he's in for a hell of a beating!" added Sakura.

"So what'll we do?" asked Kagome.

"One of us goes to the nearest village and we'll see what she can get." declared Éclair.

"But you don't have any clothes to wear!" interrupted Rin.

I wouldn't be that sure about that problem little sis!" remarked Sakura eyeing Inuyasha's remaining clothing.

"The hanyou immediately knew what the idea was. "Oh no you don't, don't even think about it he warned.

"And what do you suggest?" asked Éclair. If you go in you won't be able to get anything. Maybe we could send in Kagome, at lest she still has a haori."

"No way!" snapped the girl.

Inuyasha growled "Don't you dare send him there in such clothing!"

"Well then?" asked the older sibling once again.

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha just give your clothes to the girls they won't keep them." advised Shippo. For this he was rewarded with a lump on the head. The little fox of course immediately started to fake that he's crying.

The usual thing followed. Namely. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

While the hanyou continued grumbling the girls told Rin a Shippo to move out of the clearing for a short time. The two kids moved out like asked while the girls calmly waited for Inuyasha to get on his feet. The hanyou barely managed to get up when those begun their advance. The look in the female's eyes said it all. Resistance was futile.

Meanwhile the two kids were having fun and were laughing and giggling. Then a third much less happy voice interrupted.

"Hey let me go you Bitches!"

"Hold him still little sis!"

"On it big sis!"

"I've got his trousers!" yelled Kagome.

"Give that back!" the hanyou protested.

"Later right now we need more than you do!" responded Éclair.

Next morning it was time for Sakura to move into the village in Inuyasha's clothes. There was only one minor problem the hanyou's robe was already baggy on its owner... Well in her case we can say the she almost disappeared under the clothing. The only thing sticking out was her head.

"We're counting on you!" Kagome said holding Sakura's hand.

"Don't worry I won't goof it." Reassured the girl.

"You better don't snapped a certain hanyou, who currently wasn't visible simply because at the moment he had nothing to wear and the only thing he could use as clothing was practically his underpants and some bushes.

"Ok guys I'm going I'll be back in an hour or so." informed Sakura and moved in.

The village they came across was heavily fortified and apparently made a living from making weapons for the local warlord. This was further proved by the small rice field that surrounded the place. There was no way that it would generate enough rice for the village.

In the middle of the settlement there was a huge house, that looked like if it would rule above the smaller ones. The smoke coming out of it made it certain that that house was the main work place. Sakura calmly walked closer to the village on one of the rice field's dam.

At the same time Eclair was busy checking the villagers' thoughts and found out something disturbing. "This isn't good she remarked aloud."

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Well it looks like the village is preparing for an upcoming attack."

"What!" yelled Kagome desperately.

"_Sakura HURRY UP! We gotta get out of the area!" _hollered Éclair mentally to her sister. "Guys! Be on the look out for any samurai or anything the like. I'm not in the mood to knock out an entire army.

The younger twin did as told and sped up to accomplish her mission as son as possible. However at the gate of the village she was held up, by two men holding a strange metal tube. "What do you want?" asked one of them.

"I only want to buy some clothes. Some thief stole mine." Answered Sakura "I was lucky that a friend of mine lent me his for the time I get some new ones." She continued in her sweetest voice.

The two men eyed her carefully. For some time. "Sorry but we can't help you young lady." answered one of them.

"Only the people of our village may enter at this time." added the other.

"But..."

"We can't help now get lost!"

"But this is really an emergency please let me pass." pleaded Sakura.

"If the problem is really that big then I'd gladly help you to become a villager." remarked one of the guards.

"Yeah we're both in the need of a good wife." remarked the other, after this both started to laugh.

In The Shrubs 

"My little sis is a goner." remarked Éclair. "She'll break the guards' noses for that."

"I want my clothes!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Pipe down!" commanded Eclair.

"Dream on Bitch!" yelled the hanyou.

Not even a second later he jumped into a thick tree trunk breaking it down after dodging an imaginary attack.

"You'll pay for this he grumbled."

"Just shut up both of you!" interrupted Kagome stopping the fight before it could begin the last thing they needed right now was Éclair and Inuyasha starting a battle and blowing their cover.

Back to Sakura 

"I certainly hope that you two were only joking!" warned Sakura.

"Why would we? We didn't have and good fun for years." a set of laughs followed this.

"Nay those poor saps rest in peace!" stated Éclair.

Sakura was already mad, and this made her blood practically boil, she slowly lifted her fist. "Why do I always run into perverts like you?" she asked aloud.

The guards didn't have time to respond. Instead they were both sailing across the air. The village went into an uproar. People were running around getting more and more of those strange looking iron tubes. Sakura would have walked on but she also noticed that everything was just like when someone stirred an anthill and didn't move further in.

Éclair however used her abilities one more time to look into the villagers' skulls and her good mood was history. "Little sis! RUN FOR IT!" she hollered not caring that someone might find out the situation of her hiding spot.

Sakura turned around and looked at the edge of the forest not understanding why her older sister became suddenly so scared. Then a piece of lead whistled away only a mere inch from her head. This made her understand. Whatever it was it was faster than any arrow she ever saw before. _"Ok I think big sis has a point!"_ she declared when she saw that the villagers and pulling out a second much larger version of those metal tubes. In other words a cannon.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid! RUN FOR IT!" hollered Eclair.

Sakura didn't need to hear that command another time when she saw what kind of bullet was placed into the cannon. She took off with full speed, but soon she heard several explosions. Not even a second later the shots were whizzing passed her she made a few zigzag movements and successfully avoided the bullets.

Then she heard an enormous explosion that was followed by a loud whistling sound. She immediately knew what's going on Sakura turned around and saw the huge metal ball flying towards her. Of course Sakura didn't back down. It took only a punch and along with a huge bang the cannonball blew into several little pieces. After this she continued to run.

A few hours later 

"So much for plan A!" declared Sakura.

"Than let's try plan B!" declared Éclair.

"Do we have one?" asked Kagome eyeing the older twin carefully knowing what kind of ideas that usually brings up.

"Now we have one!" announce the blonde girl. "We'll disguise ourselves as geishas!"

"Vetoed!" came the response from both Sakura and Kagome at the same time.

"I want my fucking clothes back you fucking bitches!" came Inuyasha's voice from the bushes.

"You'll get them back!" answered Sakura.

"I want them NOW bitch!"

"Call my sister bitch one more time and you'll regret it!" warned Éclair.

"Feh! Bitches!" KABOOOM The hanyou never saw the little black ball coming and now he was in the middle of a huge crater. And quite naked.

"You know he's got a really good ass, you sure don't want to marry him?" asked Éclair from Kagome.

"How many times do I have to tell you. We're only friends." Snapped the miko.

"So any bright ideas besides fighting?" asked Sakura.

"What about this? We disguise ourselves as circus..."

"No!" yelled the other two immediately.

"Can you bitches make your mind up already?"

"SIT!" WHAM

"Let's just wait for the evening and steal some clothes." suggested Sakura.

"Forget it!" interrupted Éclair "One more night only wearing a blanket and I'll be down with a cold for sure!"

"And what do you suggest we disguise ourselves with?" asked Kagome with her voice filled with sarcasm.

"She's right little sis. Besides to get inside we would have to flirt with the guards anyway. The only person I'd do that with is Sesshoumaru! And it's the same for Kagome only that she's going after Inuyasha."

"We are only friends!" snapped Kagome.

"So it is settled!" continued Sakura not even noticing that Kagome was busy denying things.

"I don't agree with stealing!" remarked Éclair.

"We don't agree with dressing up as whores without anything to put on!" countered Sakura and Kagome.

"I want my clothes back!"

* * *

Some distance away a monk was making a hasty getaway with a cart loaded with the most different kind of things of valuables. He slowed down for a few seconds and looked back at the village from which he just came from. "I'm sorry but you can't come along with me Kimiko. A monk's life is filled with danger. It's better for you to stay with your parents and away from the things I face every day."

For short he had a good day.

A huge roar coming from the village informed him that the owner of the house that he just "humbly" cleared from demons returned to his dwelling. The monk urged his newly aquired pair of horses and was off. "But still that man hasn't followed my instructions!" he remarked aloud. "There are still five minutes left till sundown."


	11. Village Trouble

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Village/Trouble**

Straight from the dryer:  
Warm, clean, and very cuddly.  
My favorite type!

_Written by Paper crane

* * *

_

That evening everyone was sitting waiting for the villagers to move to their beds for the night. Luckily on the side of a nearby hill they found an ideal spot to spy on the settlement. So they could see that some time after sundown the light were one after the other fainting away in the windows. It was clear sooner or later everything will be clear for them to move in.

But there were a few problems namely the guards on the top of the walls. Their posts were nicely hidden and it was only because of Éclair's abilities that Inuyasha and co knew about it. Aside from that there was only one thing that was different from the things in the afternoon namely that the girls had enough of Inuyasha's constant grumbling and gave him back his clothes with the exception of his haori that was currently Kagome's only means of clothing.

"So how do we get in?" asked Kagome looking at the huge wooden fortifications.

"We sneak in, what else?" answered Inuyasha.

"You're kidding me that place is full of guards and all of them have guns!" responded the modern girl.

"Any better ideas?" asked the hanyou. There was no response.

"Inuyasha's right let's get this over with." remarked Éclair sensing the tension between the miko and the hanyou.

As the group started to move Kagome immediately noticed that Rin and Shippo were following them. She turned around to tell them to wait there but before she could open her mouth Éclair stopped her.

"Let them come." the older twin said not even looking back. "Staying here won't be anything better for them. Those samurai can arrive at any second, and you know what's the usually thing to happen when an army arrives on enemy ground." Kagome had to agree that the girl was right.

"Ok you two come along but be very careful." Shippo beamed and nodded.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll make sure that nothing happens to Rin!" he declared confidently.

Everyone slowly crept closer and closer to the fort trying to use every bit of hiding spot they could find. But soon problems started to arise. The first problem came in the form of a watchdog. Its nose identified a suspicious scent and of course its owner immediately went into high alert and started to run around sniffing in the air trying to find the source of the smell.

Sakura immediately spotted the problem but Inuyasha who was much closer didn't because of the wind. She tried to draw Inuyasha's attention to the danger but it was no use. Finally Kagome, who was right behind Inuyasha, noticed her.

Too bad that the girl didn't understand what was meant. She lifted her finger to her mouth and "sshh-ed" of course this was enough and the dog that was just a few feet from them started to bark. Inuyasha immediately acted. He charged forward and with a silent whack the dog was out cold.

For that several other dogs started a concert. "Come on you! Shut up!" whispered Kagome. On the walls of the fort one light appeared after the other and the entire village turned into an anthill with people running to get to their posts or carrying things.

Kagome and Inuyasha were lucky because they had a place to hide in. Shippo conveniently turned himself into a pile of hay under which Rin could easily hide. However Sakura and Éclair weren't that lucky. They had no other choice but to jump into the muddy rice field.

The barking continued for at least half an hour and by then the village was starting to calm down. The guards stopped being on a lookout for any enemies and about five minutes later thinking that it was just a few stray dogs or foxes that angered the watchdogs.

With this being over Éclair and Sakura once again dared to move out of their hideout. They were both covered in mud and were freezing like hell, but at least they weren't discovered since in that case the guns would have spoken. And well... they'd be quite dead. Shippo also turned back into his original form while Kagome and Inuyasha moved out of their bush.

"That was close!" remarked the miko.

"Close? You mean too close!" whispered back Sakura.

No more words were exchanged and the group continued its journey. Upon reaching the walls came the next problem. The entire thing was like a porcupine and to add it was full of traps. Luckily Inuyasha's keen smell helped with that problem. The next problem was the wall itself however Éclair made sure that the guards won't be any kind of problem so there was no trouble in jumping up and entering the village. However by now Kagome was starting to worry if it was a good idea to enter the village to steal some clothes.

She looked at Inuyasha, who was currently holding her in his arms, he noticed this and stared back at her not knowing what the matter was. Kagome of course immediately looked away.

Finally the group entered what was actually the village. Compared to the walls there were practically no guards there. Of course Inuyasha used his chance to talk. "What was it with you back there bitch?" he asked.

"Nothing." answered Kagome.

"Then you wouldn't have stared into my eyes like that."

"I was just thinking that it may be a bit too risky to steal anything from here."

"What do you think I was trying to tell you all the time fucking bitch?"

"Why you!" yelled Kagome. "SI…" luckily Sakura was fast enough to stop the miko before that could unleash the power of sit on Inuyasha.

"Are you crazy?" she growled into Kagome's ear. "Do you want to wake up the entire village? If you want a painful death, than do it without me around!" Sadly the screaming was already enough to wake up some people and you could see the candle-light in many windows.

Everyone eep-ed and ran. Soon they spotted what looked like a barn. However when they entered it turned out to be a forgery and from the looks on some people were currently using it. "This ain't good." remarked Inuyasha.

"Wow what a discovery!" remarked Sakura.

However the people didn't attack both Sakura and Inuyasha were ready to fight off any attack but those never came. The girl even walked up to one of the workers and started to wave her hands in front of his nose.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked turning around. When her sight fell onto her sister's and she saw the strange sparks in Éclair's eyes she immediately knew.

"Nice going big sis!"

"It was nothing little sis! Now let's get out of here!"

No more words were exchanged as everyone moved out leaving the people to do whatever they were busy with. Finally half an hour later the group found one of the local tailors' house. Shippo quickly moved in to get his paws on anything that could be of use. Meanwhile outside the rest of the group was doing its best not to look suspicious.

Of course when you're travelling with a hanyou and three VERY strangely clothed girls not looking suspicious went out the window. Inuyasha suddenly stiffened when he heard a second movement from inside the house that wasn't Shippo. About a minute later a metallic clang filled the air. After this he could once again hear Shippo searching through the house. He relaxed knowing that whoever was in there has been taken care of.

"Come on runt move it!" whispered Inuyasha to the fox through the window.

"I'm moving it but I can't find any finished clothes in here! There's nothing but fabric!"

"Then look better!" grumbled the hanyou.

The next problem soon came when two drunkards who walked down the street. They were singing laughing and the amplitude of their walking was so big that it ensured that the two were for sure filled completely for the rest of the night. This wasn't really a trouble, but the racket they were making could have woken up the dead. The entire group stared at the group of drunkards like dears caught in the headlights.

Luckily those passed by without even noticing the intruders. Inuyasha and the others let out a sight of relief, but strangely just after they left the group's sight the drunken singing came to a stop, and of course everyone tensed up again. Then the next shock came when the door of a neighbouring house flew open A young lad stepped out but apparently he was also one of those who decided to spend their savings before the enemy's army arrives.

He also walked by with a huge amplitude completely fooling everyone. It was just after he disappeared at a corner that Inuyasha became sceptical. _"He kinda walked strange there's no a single drunken person who would wobble that much. Wait a sec it wasn't the human's breath that reeked from sake, but his body. Then that can only mean!"_ "Hey Éclair did you check the head of those drunkards?

"Of course not do you think there's someone who would enjoy looking into the head of someone that is THAT full." answered the girl.

Everyone in the group looked at each other. "Wasn't the alarm bell in that direction?" asked Sakura. All faces went horrid.

"Shippo hurry up!" half yelled half whispered Kagome into the house.

"I knew that I should have moved in!" grumbled Inuyasha jumping in through the window. While Sakura darted in the other way trying to stop the villager before it was too late. In the dark of the room Inuyasha soon identified Shippo who was sorting trough a huge pile of stuff not far from him was an unconscious man with a one of those guns next to him.

"I can't find the place where the finished clothes are kept!" whined Shippo.

"Then hurry it up runt before..." Inuyasha's words came to an abrupt hold when he heard the loud ringing and shouting. Seconds later a bag could be heard and both the shouting and ringing ended however it was too late. The village was up you could clearly hear people screaming in their huts and the sounds as they grabbed their weapons and moved out into the streets.

Soon Shippo and Inuyasha had company in the form of the three girls who remained next to the window. As for Sakura; she was running. Running very fast since the only other option would be to harm the innocent people who were after her. However there was a problem if she remained on the streets then there were always a few people to see her.

And let's just say it. She wasn't blending in quite well. If she choose the roof the people on the walls immediately saw her and fired out of their guns. Of course after she noticed that little problem and a couple quite large holes were created on the roofs she decided that she'd rather take her chances with the people down below who were only equipped with pole-arms.

"_This ain't good at all." _her mind roared while trying to find a safe place to hide.

About an hour passed and the village was still in complete uproar this was partly thanks to the fact that meanwhile the samurai army arrived. Somehow Sakura managed to loose her pursuers and slip in to the others and now all of them were hiding under the huge pile of cloth in the room of the tailor's house.

On a sadder note the group by now learned that the finished clothes were kept in the house that was facing the tailor's, however there was a group of people on the street making any try to grab the intended target impossible. So close and yet so far as they say.

"Anymore bright ideas?" asked Inuyasha from Kagome who was laying just next to him. "I told you that it's easier to simply go to Kaede's village. But nooo! You had to..."

"One more peep and I'll say the word!" warned Kagome.

"Go right ahead. And alert the entire village that we're here!" growled the hanyou. The groan of the building's owner disturbed the silence. Earlier Shippo had to knock him out but the guy started to come back to reality. Well he didn't quite make it because Inuyasha sent him back to sleep. Both the hanyou and the miko were about to go back to fighting, but this time they were stopped by Éclair.

"Guys don't you think that we should first get out of this mess and fight later?" the Kagome and Inuyasha eyed each other carefully.

"Only if the bitch apologises."

"Me apologise? Fat chance!"

"You heard bitch! You could give me at least a little respect. I'm the one to protect your sorry ass."

"Inuyasha... Sit!" –WHAM- "Sit!" –WHAM- "Siit!" –WHAAM- "SIT!" –WHAAAM- "SIT!" –WHHAAAM- "SIIIIII!"" –WHHHAAAMMM- the last word was yelled with such a power that there was hardly anyone in the village who didn't hear it. Kagome also knew that she did a no-no in the immediate second she said those words, but it was too late now.

"Everyone run!" yelled Éclair, while Sakura grabbed her and Rin. Before Kagome could make any comment she was also in Inuyasha's hands. Somehow the hanyou managed to recover from the enchantment rather fast compared to the fact this time the magic word was said several times.

"We still didn't get what we came for!" whined Kagome.

Her request was fulfilled immediately as Inuyasha broke down the wall of the clothing storage. He threw Kagome over his shoulder and grabbed a huge pile of cloth before making a run for it.

While the village was making hunt for the rest of the group Shippo calmly remained in his place under the cover of fabrics. He peeked out and soon saw that there's no danger. He crawled out from his hiding spot and walked over to the opposite building without anyone bothering about his presence.

"What kind of kimono would Kagome like?" he asked from himself while calmly looking trough the pile of clothing. Apparently he wasn't disturbed at all by the fact that behind his back people were shooting at his friends. He knew too well that Inuyasha and Sakura are fast enough to avoid the bullets.

The biggest sonic boom that he ever heard informed him that Sakura had decided to leave trough the walls instead of messing with the guards on top. Soon a second one could be heard signalling that the defence surrounding the village was indeed strong. But the third attack from the world's strongest girl did it. Seconds later she and Inuyasha charged out on the hole.

All the time Shippo was carefully trying to select the prettiest kimono. "No not this..." he thought aloud. Then he noticed, a light green one with while petals decorating it." This is it!" he declared. "Kagome'll love it!" with that said he turned himself into a small bird and took off with the precious cargo on his back.

The other part of the group was dodging bullets left and right but other than a few scratches they were all right. They just left the range of the guns when they bumped into a large number of samurai. "Umm... we forgot about these guys!" remarked Kagome.

"Run stupid run!" yelled Sakura as she took off again.

Luckily the army was tired of the long march and didn't bother to chase three women a hanyou and a little girl. However Inuyasha and Sakura kept on running for at least half an hour before they came to a stop. "It was then that Kagome noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Shippo did we loose him? Did something happened to him? He's just a kit..."

"Stop worrying bitch the runt knows how to look after his hide." Interrupted Inuyasha grumbling, this time Kagome was in no mood to fight.

"People were shooting at us! Damn it, what if he got hit?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him to her. "I swear if anything happened to him I'll..."

"Kagomeeee!" The girl let go of the hanyou and started to search for the kit, but she wasn't successful. "Up here!" yelled the voice this time she found him flying high up in the air in pigeon form. She calmed down and for the first time since the evening begun she relaxed a bit.

As if signalling that the night of horrors was over the first rays of the sun started to shine across the horizon signalling that soon the sun will start to rise. Sakura and Éclair when seeing this immediately turned to what Inuyasha managed to get. After the first few seconds of happiness however they soon found a problem.

"These are all full of holes!" yelled Éclair in shock.

"The dammed villagers and their dammed guns! There's not a single piece without a hole in it!" cursed Sakura.

"What!" yelled Kagome running to the two of them and also started to filter the clothes. Indeed most of those were heavily damaged and only good for cleaning utensils. Soon three groans filled the air.

Seeing this Shippo made a decision, and hid the kimono he acquired underneath his clothing he knew too well that only the sight of something to wear would make the twins crazy. _"I'll give it to her later!"_ he thought not wanting to start a fight between the girls.

There was nothing that could be done so Inuyasha and company decided to move on. The day went by normally but in the evening just as the sun started to set, they came across a monk who was riding on a well loaded cart.

Well the cart and the fact that it WAS well loaded was one thing, but what was on it was a completely other. Part of the stash was a set of kimonos. First nobody really bothered about the monk or his goods, but then Sakura's eyes homed in on the clothes. Considering that she was running around in nothing but her blanket for three days kinda made her desperate.

Now even a second later the other two girls also noticed the precious load. The one riding on the wagon also saw the small group and slowed down. However before that could do anything the three girls charged at the clothes. At this point stopping them would have meant certain death for even the strongest of demons.

In modern times 

Mrs Higurashi was desperate to find her daughter to say the least she was literally checking under every rock, but she simply couldn't find her. Even Kagome's friends gave up the search a month after the girl vanished.

The desperate woman checked almost everywhere. Soon she started to check in gangster hideouts, brothels; heck even in morgues saying that its better if she only finds her body than not knowing what happened to her little girl, but all was in vain there was not even a trace of Kagome. The only one who had some idea where Kagome disappeared was Souta but the bone eater well was checked several times and nobody really gave his story any credit. If she knew where her daughter is really somewhere in that direction she'd probably gather a load of grey strains of hair to the ones she already acquired.

Once again the middle aged woman was about to enter one of those not really legal places when she bumped into a little problem. Namely one of Tokyo's youth gangs. Soon she was cornered and had no means of escape. However before anything could begin one of them received a whack on the head from a staff, the force of the attack was so strong that the poor kid immediately went to the ground.

The culprit was an old lady. "Is this any way for young people to behave?" she asked. "Back in the forties and fifties after the war we were glad to have a small house a decent job and a true partner for life. A few years pass and look what happens have you ever thought about how the people you rob and beat up must feel?"

"Shut up you old hag!" yelled someone from the crowd.

The old woman chuckled. "Yes I'm old, very old to be exact and but I lived a better and way more enjoyable life than any of you will if you continue like this!"

A series of laughs echoed from the group followed by a loud "Charge!" Mrs. Higurashi could only stare in horror as the gang charged at the old woman. However to her surprise that remained totally calm. Just as the youths were about to jump on her the elderly woman lifted her right hand and all of them slammed into an almost transparent barrier.

After this the entire group landed on the ground moaning. "Now really back in my time I took more serious injuries when fighting with demons and you can't get up after a little bump?" remarked the old woman.

The younger woman's jaw was now on the ground. "Fought demons?" she asked. She usually would have laughed at something like this, but after the demonstration with the barrier Mrs. Higurashi wasn't so sure it those myths and legend were only stories.

The old woman nodded. "Yes I fought many of them. But that was aeons ago it's almost as if it was in another life. Now-days most of them learned to live along with humans peacefully. The last one that I actually had to take down happened in the seventies."

In the next second Mrs. Higurashi was kneeling in front of the old woman. "Please I beg you, my daughter has disappeared..."

"Now you're making embarrassing me! Please stand up." ordered the elderly woman. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and the aged miko smiled at her. "I regret it very much but in this case I can't help you. Your daughter is in a place that it hard to reach. Or rather impossible since the only key to it is in her possession. But she doesn't know that it's her key." Kagome's mother was about to start screaming, but a fingertip on her mouth made her stop.

She stared into the elderly female's eyes somehow those brown eyes and the calm smile was familiar to her, but she was sure that she never before met this woman. But still the wrinkled face and the long silver hair was familiar to her. As if she has seen this person many times before. There are some things that can't be changed. "Try to calm down she wouldn't like it if you let yourself fall into despair."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded to this and slowly stood up. "Thank you... Mrs..."

"You can call me Kag... I mean Kasumi."

"But that's would be rude."

"Nonsense I hate it when people call me by my family name." _"Phew that was close!"_ "Maybe I can help you, you need to calm down and find peace. For now your daughter has to find her destiny and I'm sure she won't like it if you disturb her in this."


	12. Friend Enemy

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Friend/Enemy**

The breeze blows softly  
Blowing blossoms all around  
Under the moonlight

_Written By: Fairy in Black and White

* * *

_

The evening was calm and there was no danger anywhere around, a light wind made the top of the trees dance and three girls were mercilessly ransacking a cart. The monk riding it couldn't do but stare at them. Then he looked over to the hanyou, fox and child who were also staring at the females then turned back to the spectacle.

A few minutes later things calmed down a bit and the monk decided to settle down for the night. His decision was clearly affected by the company. "So tell me ladies why were you running around in such "thin" clothing?" he asked.

"Would you believe it that someone stole our stuff and when we tried to by new ones we got shot at." answered Éclair.

"How can someone be so cold hearted towards so beautiful girls like yourselves." responded the monk earning a blush from Éclair and Kagome, and a loud growl from Inuyasha. "By the way you can call me Miroku."

"Well maybe they attacked us because there was a fucking army around that wanted to capture their town? We could have just walked on instead of the fucking tricks" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, would you stop it? Shippo is still a little kit you know." warned Kagome.

"Anyway I'm glad that I could help you out when you were in need. " remarked the monk. "Beautiful maidens like you are rare now-days."

"Is there any way we could repay you?" asked Kagome hoping to return her dept in some way.

The three girls were surprised when they suddenly saw a strange glint in the monk's eyes. He stood up and moved in front of them and knelt down. "I would be honoured if one of you maidens would bear my child."

The camp went silent the sound of a wolf howling could be heard in the distance as several faces went red partly from embarrassment partly from anger. The next sound that could be heard was the sound of a slap that was placed on the monk's face by Kagome. Then another slap came this time from Éclair, and finally Sakura's right fist came into close contact with the fellow's nose and sent him on a nice long trip.

"You know what, I think he's a lecher." remarked Rin matter of factly.

"What a discovery kid!" agreed Inuyasha. Shippo also agreed nodding several times.

A few minutes later the monk slowly came to and got on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but he managed to say on his feet and made his way back into the camp. "What kind of girls do you think we are?" asked Éclair not hiding it at all that she was pissed.

"Why my ladies it was one of you, who asked if there was any way you could repay me." responded Miroku in total calmness.

"But I didn't mean that I would sleep with you." growled Kagome.

"But my sweet lady it's so easy to loose my hold in your presence." responded Miroku.

"Well don't loose it!" snapped Kagome. Inuyasha also has a word, I mean fist with him and the monk was airborne again.

**Next morning just before sunrise**

Miroku awoke from his sleep. The first thing he saw was Kagome as she peacefully slept with her head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. _"Oppsie no wonder the hanyou got mad at me last night she's probably his wife. But there's something else strange about her. I think I'll stick around with them for now."_ after this Miroku moved around a bit to get more comfortable but he felt that something is wrong.

He saw Inuyasha's ears moving wildly as if trying to detect some-kind of danger. Soon he opened his eye and nudged Kagome the girl slowly awoke and the hanyou whispered something into her ear. All that Miroku saw that the girl slowly nodded.

"Are you sure it's Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome whispering. "It can be any other demon with a shikon shard."

"I sure hope it isn't. I'm in no mood to fight that son of a bitch!" in the next second the hanyou was rubbing a nice big lump on his head.

"Call my mother bitch one more time and your head will land in the dirt." declared Sesshoumaru matter of factly.

"Feh! We'll see who's gonna end up dead."

"Right now I have no business with you little brother." answered Sesshoumaru in total calmness.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." came the polite greeting from the side. Everyone turned to see Sakura in a deep bow. She straightened back up and looked at the demon blushing furiously.

"My fair lady." Sesshoumaru responded leaning lightly forward to return the gesture and signalling for Sakura to step closer. The girl did so smiling at him.

"Since when can my tomboy of a sister act like this." asked Éclair when seeing this.

"Since she fell in love." answered Kagome with enthusiasm. "Young love is so beautiful." she said almost hysterically.

"In that case why don't you confess to Inuyasha?" asked Éclair.

"Confess what?" asked Inuyasha from the sidelines. Now it was Kagome's time to get embarrassed.

"Err... it's not like you think." she responded while laughing however her red face proved the opposite. "Really there's nothing wrong."

"Kagome are you all right?" he asked. Kagome only managed to nod.

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha again "I mean Kaede's village is not far if I take you on my back..."

"Sit!" yelled Kagome and ran off trying to cover her beat red face.

"Why did Kagome sit Inuyasha this time for?" asked Rin from Éclair.

"Yeah, and why did you let Sakura go with Sesshoumaru isn't he one of the bad guys?" added Shippo.

"That's easy to answer little one." begun Miroku. "When a man and a woman like each other..." the monk however never had the chance to finish his story because he received one hit on his head from a rather thick piece of wood and went back to sleep.

"Now really! Even I think that the two of them are too young to know about things like that." yelled the blonde girl, not caring that the one to whom the words were addressed was out cold.

Meanwhile Inuyasha got on his feet while cursing, and ran after the girl who was only a bit further away trying to calm down her raging nerves. "What the hell is it with you bitch? Are you in heat or something?"

"Damn it Inuyasha do you know how much you embarrassed me?" asked the young miko quickly turning to him. Her eyes accidentally landed on Inuyasha's amber orbs and all her thoughts were forgotten. It was only several seconds later that she noticed that she's staring into the hanyou's eyes and tore her sight from his. Of course Inuyasha had no idea about what made Kagome act so funny.

"Come on bitch if you're in heat just tell me and I won't keep asking. I'm worried about you."

Kagome was raging because of the hanyou's words. "First of all Inuyasha if you mean my cycle no it hasn't come yet. Secondly I'm human not dog! So DON'T call me bitch!"

"What are you mad about? Can't I be worried a bit? I promised to protect you or have you already forgotten?"

"But that doesn't mean that you can call me names." snapped Kagome.

"You're a female aren't you, you stupid bitch?"

"Sit!" yelled Kagome and with that the talk ended with her wandering further away.

"My little brother found the perfect match for himself don't you think?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Sakura chuckled "I think you're right they are both clueless. Me and big sis have been teasing them for weeks because of it."

"They didn't get it did they?" asked Sesshoumaru. It may sound strange, but there was a tiny smile on the lord's lips. Sakura however noticed this, then she spotted something.

"Hey look at those flowers they're beautiful!" yelled Sakura leaving Sesshoumaru's side and running up to some white lilies. The youkai calmly walked up to the flower and inspected them from closer.

"They're truly wonderful." he remarked. "Do you want me to pick a few of them for you?"

"No thank you. I prefer to watch them and let them live." responded Sakura once again sneaking her arm around Sesshoumaru's.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" yelled Kagome's voice in the distance.

"Somehow I feel sorry for my thick headed little brother." remarked Sesshoumaru.

"But Kagome warned him several times so he had it coming. He should just tell her that he feels more for her."

"He won't at least not until his woman beats him into it."

"Let's forget about them I thought we came out here to watch the sunrise." remarked Sakura.

"As you wish my lady." responded Sesshoumaru.

Meanwhile Inuyasha charged after Kagome "Wait up bitch!" he yelled.

"Sit!" responded Kagome. Inuyasha once again kissed dirt.

After a few minutes he once again charged after her. "Come on woman just tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Stop asking! I won't tell and that's final!" responded Kagome.

In the end Inuyasha had enough and charged after her with full speed. Kagome however managed to sit him two more times before he caught her, however when he got close to Kagome she just managed to yell out a third sit and Inuyasha landed right on top of her.

Within a pair seconds several strange things happened, first of all Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome and she got stuck between the hanyou and the ground, to make matters worse the way the two landed made it look pretty much compromising, and lastly as Inuyasha tried to keep the spell from crushing Kagome he gave out a set of grunts to make things look quite a bit... well it was pretty umm... err... you know what I mean... interesting.

After about a minute the spell started to wear off and Inuyasha could finally lift his head from the dirt from right next to Kagome's. A tiny bit of blood escaped from his nose, signalling quite well that this time he also used his head to break his fall, so he won't crush Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked while slowly getting up.

"Inuyasha your nose!" yelled Kagome with a scared voice.

"Leave it bitch. It was just a boulder." responded the hanyou. "Now could you tell me what's wrong with you?" he was still lying half across Kagome and knew that the girl won't dare to sit him while he was in that position.

"Inuyasha please!" she whined "I don't want to talk about it."

"How the heck am I supposed to protect you when you don't tell me what's wrong?" asked the hanyou.

"You're not protecting me right now. You're embarrassing me and calling me names that's what you're doing!"

"Feh! You're a bitch, so why are you denying it?"

"First of all I'm a human not a dog! That's why!"

"Then I'll call you wench. Better?"

"No it's not better! Could you just plain call me Kagome for goodness sake. You know my name and you usually have enough brains to use it."

"All right, all right! Now tell me what has gotten into you!" Kagome groaned.

"What has gotten into me? You were asking if it was my time of the month that's what was wrong!" snapped the girl.

"Feh! Stupid bitch getting mad over nothing." murmured Inuyasha.

"I heard that! Sit boy!" and Inuyasha once again went down.

Later that day Kagome was still fuming, usually the hanyou and miko walked close to each other but this time they were on the two opposing ends of the group, with Kagome way in front, and Inuyasha skulking in the back. The only positive thing was that the group will probably reach the village by sundown so they'll have a roof to sleep under.

But unlike in most cases when people travel together this had no effect on the entire group's mood. The usual chit-chat that was going on was missing completely. And the only ones who were having a good time were Sakura, and Sesshoumaru who decided to tag along for the day, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

The problem was that Inuyasha could perfectly hear every single of their words, but he couldn't understand why the girl was so fascinated by his brother. It didn't even cross his mind that maybe the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't calling Sakura wench and bitch had also something to do with it. Once again the girl's soft chuckle filled the air making him even more nervous.

"You know what Éclair." said Shippo turning to the blonde girl "I think Inuyasha's jealous of his big brother."

"What did you say?" asked the hanyou from the back.

"I think Shippo's right." responded Rin. The fox looked over to the skulking hanyou soon a small smile started to appear on his face that slowly turned into a full grin.

"Want to have some fun and anger Inuyasha?" asked the fox whispering so only the girl could hear it. She looked over at the intended victim and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Are you sure Shippo?" she whispered back "He'll be awfully mad at us!"

"Don't worry Kagome's going to take care of that!" responded Shippo. Miroku soon noticed that the two kids are up to something and was carefully watching every single movement, and managed to catch some of the words that have been spoken between them. After a short time a smirk appeared on his face.

"Good going Shippo I never knew you had it in yourself." he remarked. The kit and Rin stared at the monk not getting it. But that soon marched against a lower branch that he didn't see coming.

"Lecher!" murmured Éclair who was a few steps behind him. This morning she had the joy to feel his affection a few times and she decided that it's safer if she travels outside of Miroku's eyeshot. Meanwhile the two kids intervened hands and snuggled together. Éclair for once couldn't believe her eyes. _"Is it possible that the monk was right and Shippo is really going for the girl?"_ she asked from herself not believing the scene that was unfolding right in front of her.

The two manuevered within the group so they were soon walking right in front of Inuyasha. At the same time they kept a close eye on Sakura and Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord whispered something into the girl's ear and in reaction to that Sakura blushed and tried to hide her face.

Shippo soon leaned closer to Rin's ears and whispered something similar in to hers making sure that Inuyasha could hear it. Of course because of the nature of the words much acting wasn't needed from Rin's side for the plan to work since she also blushed deep crimson from the kit's words.

"_This is rich wonder how long he'll be able to keep it up."_ mused Éclair watching as the scene unfolded at first Inuyasha growled and moved aside so he won't see the two youngsters. However those made sure that he can't get away from them and were always in his eyes-sight while continuing to act out every single move that was made by the couple.

Éclair could only smile, the entire thing was too funny and as for the case of Sakura. She was happy that her sister found somebody. Though she couldn't imagine how it could have happened this fast, and how Sakura managed to catch the interest of someone this special to boot. He was probably touched by her will to fight for her friends. Not many women have enough courage to do this in these days, and even fewer of them are humans.

Inuyasha's level of annoyance steadily grew and soon he was emitting a growl. The two kids in front of him could hear it perfectly, but this only made them more eager to mess with him. Then it happened Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he let out a huge snarl and charged forward. The kids immediately jumped apart each of the heading towards its own protector.

Rin had no problem and Sakura immediately charged from Sesshoumaru's side when seeing that something's wrong. The youkai lord could only smile at the girl's quick reaction to defend her little sister. However Inuyasha never thought about going after Rin, he knew too well who the inventor of the idea was. He lunged after the fleeing fox, but that had a severe advantage her name: Kagome. And indeed once hearing the racket the miko mentioned turned around and saw that the hanyou was chasing the defenceless fox that was screaming her name at the top of his lungs while running towards her.

One word and one second later Inuyasha was eating dirt with Shippo laughing at him in the safety of Kagome's hold. "You're gonna pay for that bitch!"

There was no response from Kagome's side simply turned around and continued to walk. Inuyasha was glowing with anger he wanted to rip Shippo apart, but currently that was pretty much impossible since the kit stuck close to Kagome.

Kagome was raging to say the least she was probably in a worse mood than Inuyasha, and of course this didn't go unnoticed by Miroku who was now also walking since he sold the cart he stole earlier along with everything else, for that he received quite a big bag of gold. The monk decided it's better to help the hanyou out, even thought it was his own damn fault that he got mad over two kids messing with him a bit. He took up a faster walk and made his way next to Kagome.

"May I inquire why you are acting so rejecting towards your husband?" he asked.

The question itself stunned Kagome she looked at the monk for a few seconds and didn't even manage to open her mouth because o the shock he just received. "My h... husband?" she asked finally after a long silence.

"I'm sorry for not noticing earlier!" responded the monk. "I didn't mean to offend you or your man in any way." Kagome blinked a few times looking stupidly at the monk, then it dawned on her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Me and Inuyasha married?" she asked continuing to laugh. "We're not even close to it, the jerk is only around me because I can sense the shards of the Shikon no tama."

Now it was Miroku's turn to stare "But the way you slept? I thought... Wait did you say Shikon no tama?" asked the monk not believing his ears.

Kagome eye Miroku for a few seconds before responding "Yes. Is there something that connects you to the jewel?" asked Kagome hoping that the monk won't end up as her enemy.

"I you're after the Shikon jewel than you must've heard from Naraku!" declared the monk.

"Umm... actually I heard the name never before." admitted Kagome.

"I don't believe it. You must know about him if you posses a portion of the holy jewel."

"But we never even heard the name." admitted Kagome innocently.

"Sooner or later you will." responded Miroku.

"You mean he's also after the shards?" asked Kagome getting a bit nervous.

"More than likely. And be prepared he can appear in any possible form nobody knows how he really looks like." informed the monk. "My family has been after him for many generations because the curse he put on us."

"What curse?" asked Kagome.

"I think he's talking about his lecherous tendencies." cut in Éclair who's been listening in from the sidelines.

Miroku looked into her direction but didn't respond. "Anyway since you guys are going to pull him like a magnet I'll stick around. My services may be even of some use."

"So you're not after the jewel?" asked Kagome. Miroku shook her head.

"I'm more interested in other kinds of jewels." he remarked.

"Pervert!" muttered Kagome under her breath.


	13. Talk Letter

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

I'm doing maintenance on the previous chapters, hopefully I managed to get out every mistake. Though I have to say I made couple of the "ouch" category errors so I'd like to say sorry because of those.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Talk/Letter

* * *

**

_Home is warm_

_Home can make a heart_

_Home is life._

_Written by: M. Lee H.

* * *

_

The sun slowly crept under the horizon above Kaede's village; there were no humans to be seen outside of their huts except for the ones within the group and Kaede. The cause was Sesshoumaru; the villagers were scared to say the least when they saw the demon lord wander between their homes with Sakura sleeping on his back.

Rin and Shippo started a game of tag the very second they arrived and as for Kagome and Inuyasha. They were still fuming.

Sesshoumaru nudged Sakura to wake her up the girl stirred a bit, but soon tried to go back to sleep, after the second nudge she opened her eyes blinking a few times before taking in her surroundings. When she noticed her position her face immediately became light red. Sesshoumaru slowly placed her feet on the ground and made sure that she won't fall before he let go of her.

Sakura smiled at this, her cavalier knew well that there's no need for this, but still it felt good. Most people were intimated by her strength and she felt it nice to be cared for like if she'd be out of glass for a change.

"I'm sorry that I must leave, but my lands are needed to be taken care off." apologised Sesshoumaru.

"I understand don't worry. I'll be around." responded Sakura. Sesshoumaru bowed and Sakura returned it. There were no words said but there was no need for them. The youkai turned around and started to walk away.

A few minutes later a loud shriek could be heard followed by a "Sesshoumaru-sama you've returned! How could you scare your humble servant like this!" it was Jaken.

Considering it was dark outside everyone decided that the best thing they can do is turn in for the night. "So how many shards did you acquire till now?" asked Miroku.

"Six." responded Kagome who was leaning against the wall wrapped up in a blanket.

"That's not much." responded the monk.

"We know but we just begun our search." she responded again.

"And we did have a few things slowing us down." added Inuyasha.

"Well sorry but you know it's kinda hard when you loose your family!" snapped Kagome, with a huff she turned around and snuggled into her pillow. "Goodnight!" she spat.

"Well my friend it appears that you've successfully angered your wife even more." remarked Miroku.

"What are you talking about! She's not my fucking wife!" snapped the hanyou.

"And never will be!" responded Kagome in the same tone.

With this what started as an evening talk before sleeping was ended. Soon the rest of the village also went silent.

**Several hours later**

A strong wind blew whirling leafs and other dried remains of plants across the air, and the trees shook violently, it was a sure sign of bad weather closing in. Inside the old miko's hut everything was quiet except for Kagome's tossing and turning. One of her old nightmares once again returned and this time there wasn't anyone she could snuggle into for comfort.

_Kagome was standing in front of the wellhouse in her own time. She looked around and could see the steel and concrete jungle that she came to call home. Her vision turned around and now she was facing the door of the ancient hut that housed the bone eater well. Her hand reached forward and slid the door open. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run but her body wasn't listening to her commands._

_Her legs slowly took her inside so slowly that it was almost painfully; somehow she managed to get her head under control and look back to see her family standing in the door. She opened her mouth to cry for her but to her shock nothing came out. No matter how hard she articulated her desperate plea everyone was simply standing there with a smile on their face._

_Soon she also spotted her friends behind them but they were also standing smiling at her as if nothing would have happed. _

_Then she felt as something got hold of her it was the very demon that ripped her out of her live and tossed her into a place where she doesn't belong. She screamed for help with all her might, this time the words actually formed but still it was no use. Her loved ones continued to smile without moving the slightest bit. Then she lost sight of them as the demon dragged her over the edge._

Slowly Inuyasha started to come out of his slumber because of the constant moving and whimpering. His senses knew that there was no danger, so they didn't alert him right away, but when he noticed that the one making those sounds of agony was Kagome he immediately awoke fully.

"No let me go back!" shouted Kagome desperately in her sleep. Soon her legs started to fidget as if she was trying to run away from something. Inuyasha immediately understood what's going on. He crawled over to her and pulled the sleeping girl into his arms. Once she noticed his warmth she immediately clung onto him and buried her face into his haori.

She continued to whimper and shake but it was much less them before. Inuyasha placed a kiss on the top of her head and gently embraced her. "Don't worry Kagome I'm here for you." he whispered into her ear.

When hearing this Kagome strengthened his hold on him and calmed down even more. "My saviour." she whispered coming to a rest.

"Go to sleep wench!" he whispered to her.

About five minutes later Inuyasha sighed contently, knowing that Kagome was in deep sleep without nay nightmares bothering her. She let out a content sigh and snuggled into him. _"She can be so cute at times."_ he thought.

"Inuyasha, sit." the command worked and Inuyasha went down.

"Bitch!" he murmured but no other curses followed.

Next morning when he woke up he found Kagome nowhere around him. He sniffed into the air the fact got confirmed that Kagome woke up earlier and not much after that she moved out of the hut. The hanyou followed the scent trail that led him out of the village. "Where the hell does this stupid bitch think she's going, it's dangerous to hang around outside of the village this early, especially with those shards hanging in that bag around her neck." he grumbled.

Inuyasha soon found out that the trail was leading to the well from which she claimed to have come out. Considering the strange clothes she wore back then and what she knew made him believe her stories even more. He couldn't imagine any parent who would ever put so much effort to teach things like she knew to their children. And girls were taught even less, as he knew.

When he entered the bone eater's clearing his suspicion got confirmed. There she was sitting right next to the old wooden contraption. Her face was covered by her knee on which she was resting her head, but unlike he suspected he couldn't smell the scent of tears, on the contrary. Somehow she smelled content.

"What the hell do you think wandering off like that!" yelled the hanyou. "You could have been attacked, by some demon or bandit!" however the girl didn't react. Inuyasha walked closer to her but apparently Kagome was so far away in her little world that she completely forgot about everything else. It was only when Inuyasha pulled her to him that she realized that she wasn't alone.

At first she tensed up cursing that she let her guard so down, but when she noticed the red haori she immediately calmed back down. "Inuyasha! You scared me half to death."

"At last I wasn't a demon!" responded the hanyou gruffly. "How many times did I tell you not to wander away."

"I'm not a little child I can take care of myself." countered Kagome.

"Like the way you just did? If I were a demon you'd be already dead! Heck even a human could have snuck up on you." schooled Inuyasha. Kagome looked away hiding her eyes from him.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I know with the shards I'm just like a demon magnet."

"At least you understand." murmured the hanyou understandingly.

"But I couldn't help it after last night's dream I just wanted to be close to my family, and well this is as close I will get to them for the rest of my life." answered Kagome turning her head back to him.

"I thought that you were over it."

"Yeah Sakura made me understand it, but it still hurts. The well and the god tree are the only familiar things that are still there in my time." explained Kagome before letting out a long sigh.

**Flashback**

Several weeks earlier Éclair just begun her wok on Kagome's problem but even after the first two days she didn't get anywhere. "Kagome I understand you dilemma but you have to cooperate. I may be able to look into your thoughts but that's not enough to solve your problems." reasoned Éclair.

"Would you just leave me alone!" snapped Kagome. "I want nothing of this." she said angrily.

This was the point where Sakura had enough. Several hours of talk led nowhere, and she was starting to get downright mad. The next thing that Kagome could remember was a stinging feeling on her cheek, and the angry face of the younger sibling. "Are you really that stupid?" yelled Sakura. "Do you think your family would approve the way you're behaving?"

"I don't know." stammered Kagome.

"Well I think they wouldn't! They would want to try and live a happy life. So stop mourning already! It's not like they're dead or something. What would they think if they saw you now?" Kagome remained silent all the time. Éclair decided that this time it's better if Sakura takes over for her. "Answer me damn it!"

"Y...You're right." whispered Kagome.

"Well then?" asked Sakura angrily.

"Thank you. I think I finally understand what Inuyasha tried to tell me all the time." responded Kagome.

"Better!" snapped Sakura.

**End of flashback**

"I understand wench!" responded Inuyasha. "But next time tell someone. You could have been attacked." Kagome only nodded while resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm always there for you?" he reassured.

"You can't really understand what's going on in me, you were almost always alone."

"You don't know how much I understand you; I had some friends over the time. I know well how it feels." responded the hanyou, tightening his hold on the girl.

"But right now we're both alone why can't we just make up and be there for each other." asked Kagome.

"But you have Sakura and Éclair. Why do you feel alone."

"They are great friends yes, but I'm sure that within the next two months Sakura'll marry Sesshoumaru, the two are a match made in heaven. Éclair will stay with them and then it will be only us two again."

"So that's what's bothering ya?" asked Inuyasha.

"No it's the fact that we got into a fight above something so small. I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"I don't want to loose you. But why didn't you just answer I was worried because of you."

"I was embarrassed, I didn't want to. Please don't ask me about it again."

"All right. Calm down Kagome. Let's forget about it." responded Inuyasha stroking Kagome's hair.

Kagome relaxed and nodded. "You're right it was stupid of me to sit you those times. You were only worried."

"At least you realize it." responded Inuyasha.

"Yeah. But don't get used to it." responded Kagome coyly. Then she turned her head to Inuyasha with hopeful eyes. "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." he responded, and everything was right in the universe.

On the other side of the well Souta opened the door thinking that he heard her sisters voice. "Kagome?" he asked looking around. There was no response. The boy walked up to the well and looked into it.

He could hear a man's voice this time. "Let's go woman, the others are probably getting nervous because of us missing."

"You're probably right." responded Kagome's voice. "Let's go." Souta couldn't believe his ears, he tried yelling and screaming into the well, but no matter what he did nobody responded to him.

**Inside of the Higurashi residence**

"Umm... Kasumi what can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi quite a bit fazed because her elder visitor had insisted that she calls her by her given name.

"When we met the last time I told you that I know where your daughter has disappeared to and I think it's better for you if you knew at least something about her." stated the elderly woman.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome's mother not getting where this all was leading to.

"Well I have a letter for you. From you daughter."

"What!" came the quite loud response.

"Calm down here it is. One more thing. This letter will be a good candidate for the Genies book. You'll understand when you see the date." with that said the elderly woman handed the letter over.

At first Mrs. Higurashi couldn't understand what her visitor was talking about but once she saw the aged and ancient envelope she even became more quizzed. She looked up at the woman then back at the letter. Finally she brought up the courage and took the letter, however before she could open it the elderly woman also handed her a notebook of some sort, but it looked literally ancient and it's outlook clearly screamed that it's and artefact of some kind.

"What is this?"

"Part of the letter." came the answer.

"I don't understand." answered Mrs. Higurashi.

"You soon will." came the reply. "Just read it."

Kagome's mom slowly tore the envelope open wincing a bit at the tearing sound, it was an artefact that she was just destroying but if it meant to find her daughter then she didn't care. Then she started to read and she went pale.

_Dear Mom, Souta and Grandpa_

_The way I know you by now you must be really worried. What I'm going to tell you right now can't get out of the family. Nobody would believe you anyway. I still don't do and always think that this is just some-kind of dream and that I'll wake up in my bed. Though I've been here for almost four years or so I don't think that ever will happen. First of all I'd like to tell you that I'm happy here so don't worry. And before you go all whacko on me look at the date. Yes it's no joke the ink didn't got washed away in time. At least I hope it didn't.  
_

_Anyway just in case the date that people write where I am right now must be around 1521 or so this is no joke. I really mean it. Apparently the well is a kind of portal that leads into the past. So keep everyone away from it! But please leave it in tact. Maybe one day I'll find a way to use it to travel back and forth into your time. Though by now the medieval times became my home so I'll only visit you every chance I'd get._

Mrs. Higurashi slowly looked up from the letter and looked at her guest. "Is this some joke?" she asked angrily.

"I never before had a chance to read the letter. So I know nothing about the content."

The middle aged woman nodded and went back to reading.

_Ok I hope nobody fainted till now._

_First I'll reassure you that everything is ok here. I found friends and a place to stay. Two years ago I got promoted to the village healer after lady Kaede decided that it's time for a younger one to take over her place. And I left the best to the end. I'll get married to the cutest guy around, next month. So don't worry about me._

_One more thing, the book that you received with my letter. If you received it that is. I think you have the right to know how things are going for me around here, so I decided to write a diary for you._

_I miss you terribly I wish I could see your face just one more time. Damn it I thought I got over that three years ago. Well at leas you'll know what happened to me._

_With Love_

_Kagome_

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the paper with a stunned face. She stared at her visitor with blank eyes not being able to get it what's going on. "I think it's better if I leave for now. I'll return tomorrow." stated her visitor.

Mrs. Higurashi barely nodded acknowledging the idea that she needed some time to think.

**Back in the feudal era**

Rain was pouring down from the grey sky along with gusts of wind from time to time. Making the weather even worse. It was a sure sign that soon there'll be a typhoon coming around. The local lord's castle however was still standing proudly above the soaked countryside. The main doon was guarded by several guars way more than usual.

"You see this, my lord? A shard from the holy Shikon jewel." declared the messenger as he presented the pink fragment to the daimyo.

"Impressive gift. So you are ready to give up your claim on the lands of the Sagami prefecture?" asked the lord.

"No my lord wants to signal that if he's strong enough to acquire a Shikon shard than he's more than strong enough to keep the province and wants you to pull out your troops."

"How dare you!" hollered the lord.

"Please calm down I'm simply conveying why my liege told me." by now the poor servant was hoping that he can at least leave with his head on.

Outside in the rain the sound of a flute being played could he heard throughout the raindrops. The guards immediately became alert knowing well that there are only a few who are outside in such weather unless there's some important work to do. Soon they noticed as a young man made his way towards them.

Not even for a second did the stop his music. Soon the guards became even more tense. The newcomer had a sword on his side and a halberd was resting on his back. His eyes were closed all the time however somehow he still managed to walk the way he wanted to. To add to this eeriness the man had purple hair, and wore a kind of strange armour that they never saw before. However the biggest mystery to them was the man was protected from the rain by a barrier.

When he got close he stopped playing and looked at the warriors blocking his way. After a few glances he knew that those wouldn't let him pass. He took his flute and started to play it again. At first the samurai couldn't understand what he wanted, then one of them pulled out his sword and cut down another guard's head.

Soon the others also did the same their faces were in complete panic they were completely conscious of their deeds, but their bodies didn't listen to their orders. One after the other they cut down each other as the air was filled with whimpers moans and cries for help.

More and more warriors streamed out of the castle but they all suffered the same fate. After a few minutes there was only one of them standing. He looked at the newcomer with fear in his eyes. His limbs were shaking from fear and his desperate attempts to regain control over his limbs. The fluter called a high pitched sound forth from his instrument and the paralized warrior rammed his blade into his own stomach.

After this he continued his journey into the castle while continuing to play on his instrument like if nothing had happened.


	14. Storm Affection

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Storm/Affection

* * *

**

Green, silent forest,

shield me with your canopy,

shelter me with your shade

_Written by: Bloodied Wings

* * *

_

Much to Inuyasha's dismay the signs of the incoming storm made him and his group stranded in Kaede's village. Even he had to agree that travelling in such bad weather is an irresponsible thing. So the best thing he could do was skulking.

The villagers were meanwhile preparing their huts and stashing up food for the coming days. Kagome and the twins long ago made him storm proof Kaede's hut and after this was finished there was nothing left for him to do except getting bored. But he could see that some entertainment was on its way. To put it short Shippo was at it again and he was running out of ideas.

He installed a leather jug above the entrance of Kaede's hut for Sakura to walk in on. Inuyasha leaned back and was watching as the kit prepared his trap. Outside Kaede returned with a basket of herbs. "Go inside children I'll go right after ye. The storm will soon arrive and there is not much that ye can do to help the others." The three girls nodded and they made their way inside along with Rin who was helping out wherever she could.

Shippo was just waiting for this. He armed his trap and moved into position to admire the sight. Like he guessed Sakura was the first one to walk in, however she stopped just short of touching the thin piece of line that would set off the trap. "I almost forgot about that huge log that Hana asked me to take inside." she said and headed back out without triggering the trap.

This wouldn't have been a that problematic thing if it weren't for the fact that Kagome was right behind the younger twin. When she entered the first thing she noticed was Shippo's terrified face the second was that her leg came into contact with something that appeared to be a cord. But with coming into contact with the cord also meant that the trap above her was triggered.

Not even Inuyasha was fast enough to stop the container from landing on Kagome's head. With a loud splash the water landed on Kagome's head soaking the girl completely. She immediately knew who the culprit was and glared at Shippo who quickly scrambled to her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." after a few seconds the scowl disappeared from the girl's face and she smiled at the young fox.

"It's all right Shippo but please do me a favour." to this the fox nodded. "Never again try to prank someone with a trap!" she said.

"All right." responded Shippo not so enthusiastically.

"I mean it Shippo what if you wanted to do something else that would only annoy Sakura but hurt me?" asked Kagome. Shippo understood from where she was coming from and lowered his head. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Forgiven Shippo." responded Kagome. The fox immediately pulled her in the tightest hug possible not caring that the girl was soaked with water.

"Get a towel and dry yourself woman before you get sick!" interrupted Inuyasha's voice. Kagome looked up him with a scowl because of his harsh words, but soon a soft smile appeared in her face and nodded. "Feh!" growled Inuyasha while Kagome grabbed one of Kaede's cloths to dry herself.

However there was the problem that her clothes were also soaked, when Inuyasha noticed this he took off his haori and threw it over to Kagome. "Take off those wet rags." he said while grabbing Shippo and moving out of the hut. Kagome simply shook her head while starting to undress, happy because of the attention that she was receiving from the hanyou.

Outside Miroku is about to enter the hut, but his way is blocked by Inuyasha. "Wait for a few seconds Kagome's changing her clothes." informed the hanyou. When hearing this, a grin appeared on the monk's face, and he sped up his steps to get inside. However his journey is ended by a meeting with Inuyasha's fist. Don't even think of spying on Kagome he warned.

"You can come back in now." called out Kagome's soft voice a few minutes later. Inuyasha moved inside and saw Kagome blushing furiously. What is it?" he asked noticing her embarrassment.

It's nothing responded Kagome. Meanwhile Miroku started to come to, he stumbled into the hut and when he looked at her his eyes almost fell out. Kagome was only wearing Inuyasha's haori and her thighs were pretty much in the open. Kagome blushed red and tried to pull the clothing further down, but she wasn't very successful. Too soon Miroku received another bump on the head. "What is it with you bitch?" asked Inuyasha turning to her.

The blush on her face still remained and she sat down so her thighs are hidden. "What is it Kagome? The clothes you wore when you got here had the same length." asked Inuyasha not getting why the girl was behaving so strangely.

"I had my underwear back then." she answered shyly. "I have nothing on under your haori!"

"So that's your problem." responded Inuyasha. He grabbed one of Kaede's cloths and threw it to the girl. "Just wrap it around you waist and it'll be like that skirt thing you had."

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and wrapped the fabric around her hip before fastening it. "Thank you." she said leaning close to Inuyasha and pecking a quick kiss on his cheek. The hanyou wasn't able to keep from blushing this was the warmest thanks that he received from a female ever since his mother died. He slowly lifted his hand to the spot her lips touched earlier not being able to believe that it really happened.

Kagome soon noticed Inuyasha's strange face. "What is it with you?" she asked. "Did I do something bad?"

Inuyasha shook his head "No you did nothing... it's just that it's been a while since someone kissed me." he answered.

"You deserve it and more. You may be a stupid jerk and a complete idiot, but I owe you my life and most probably my sanity. I simply wish there was a way for me to repay all those good things you did for me." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and placed another kiss on the hanyou's cheek. "I just hope one day I'll find a way to return all the things you've done for me. "

"Hey Am I interrupting something?" asked the innocent sounding voice of Éclair. However the question itself had a second meaning namely: "Did you finally confess?" Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart with both of the blushing madly. "Sorry about that you two can continue after we all fell asleep Kaede has ordered everyone inside the storm is almost here." as if to prove this a strong gust of wind blew across the village ripping everything into the air that wasn't heavy enough to withstand it.

Kagome and Inuyasha eyed each other and both turned away blushing. Soon the others also started to move in. This time Shippo didn't prepare a trap for Sakura not wanting to break his word. And too soon the inevitable happened. Namely Miroku groped Éclair. The next thing the monk could remember was a stinging feeling on his face. He got lucky since Sakura immediately snuggled into her blanket and soon fell asleep so she didn't know a thing about the incident.

Of course with the typhoon arriving the wind wasn't the only thing causing havoc and destruction. Every now and then thunder could be heard and raindrops were pattering on the roof. What Kagome couldn't understand at all was that every time a thunder could be heard Inuyasha flinched a bit. He was doing a good job of hiding it, and the others didn't notice, but Kagome did. "What's wrong?" she asked moving closer to her hanyou companion.

"Nothing." responded Inuyasha. Kagome didn't care about his words she knew that something is wrong with Inuyasha.

"Tell me she commanded."

"I said it nothing." answered Inuyasha more gruffly.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the hanyou, then she looked over to Shippo and saw that the kit is in a deep sleep. After acknowledging that the kit won't pester Inuyasha she turned back to him. "Are you afraid of the thunder?" she whispered the question into his ear. Inuyasha simply looked away. A loud rumbling could be heard and the hanyou once again flinched a bit. "Inuyasha answer me."

"Feh!"

Kagome sighed knowing that he won't talk and she didn't want to sit him to find out. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes "If you want to talk about it wake me up. You helped me a lot and I'd like to return at least a part of what you did for me." she whispered before going silent.

Inuyasha grunted when he heard Kagome's words. The sky rumbled again and he flinched again.

Meanwhile in the other side of the hut Miroku dozed off lying on his side. Sakura and Éclair were in the middle of a little chat, when the two noticed the monk's unconscious state. Immediately a mischievous grin appeared on the younger sibling's face. She turned to her sister with the grin who vehemently shook her head. "No that's most un-ladylike." she said backing away.

"Well I won't do it that's for sure. I already have a man." responded Sakura.

"You can forget about me doing it!" snapped Éclair.

"Really fine time for you to bring up your modesty, he groped you already several times. So why don't you repay it?" asked Sakura.

"He's a lecher that's why! I want a husband who's faithful. Well this guy is everything but faithful!" snapped the older twin. Another loud thunder could be heard in the same second as is emphasise her words. This time the lightning came down quite close, and of course the rumbling was much louder and Inuyasha's flinch was also much easier to notice. The two girls looked at him, a second later they turned back to their conversation. Inuyasha gulped several times knowing that Éclair most probably scanned his thoughts.

"Hey revenge is revenge." reasoned Sakura.

"Why don't you just tell Sesshoumaru that that monk grabbed your umm... posterior?"

"Because my boyfriend would rip the lecher's hands right off if he found out that Miroku groped my ass!" came the response.

"I guess that would be true. But still I won't re-grope him. It would only encourage him!" hissed Éclair.

It was at this point that Sakura decided to take matters into her own hands... kinda. She grabbed Éclair's wrist and moved her sister's had so it would be lying on the monk's rear end. This time and urk could be heard from Inuyasha who couldn't believe his eyes. The monk didn't respond the way everyone thought he would.

He immediately jolted awake and turned around to see who the one was to make the invasion on his personal space. The monk was shocked to say the least, and not even a word could leave his mouth. Éclair was wearing the darkest blush you can imagine while, while Sakura and Inuyasha were both grinning. It was just as they thought the monk liked to grope, but he didn't like to be groped.

The monk stared at them with a shocked face unable to utter any coherent word. The embarrassment for him was just too big. "You're going to regret this little sis!" growled Éclair.

After this things quieted down in the hut and soon everyone went to sleep. Everyone was asleep on his usual spot Kaede dozed on her cot, just next to her Sakura and Éclair were sleeping wrapped into their blankets leaning against the other's back for support with Rin lying right next to them. Miroku was close to them just outside of groping distance. On the opposite side of the fireplace Shippo was resting in Kagome's lap and the girl was leaning against a very awake Inuyasha.

The thunders have long ago stopped but this time it was him who couldn't sleep. He clearly remembered Kagome's offer that she made earlier. He sighed and pulled her small form closer to him. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms who seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world her face seemed so innocent the he didn't want to believe at first that she was real. _"Just like an angel."_ he thought. _"I can't believe it that she can trust me so much most people would have already ran away in fear. She must be very special to her family." _"And she's the first real friend that I had in years." he mumbled.

Rumbling filled the air and Inuyasha was unable to keep from shivering the tiredness was taking a toll on him and he wasn't able to completely block it out anymore. The movement caused Kagome to wake. She adjusted her position and looked up into his face and saw that there was some-kind of inner battle going on within the hanyou. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked with concern. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's response. In the same second one of those sneaky thunders made themselves known. This time he wasn't able to hide it good enough and she noticed the temporally panicked expression on the hanyou's face.

"Now I know that something's wrong with you." she declared. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to protest Kagome placed her finger on his lips. Inuyasha please let me help." she pleaded. "You're afraid of lightnings right?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha only growled when hearing this. "Of course I'm not afraid." he snapped. Another lightning flashed across the sky and seconds later its sound could be heard. Kagome once again noticed the same thing as before. Now she was sure of it, Inuyasha was afraid of lightings because of something.

She looked at the hanyou and that immediately knew what's going on. Inuyasha also noticed this he pulled Kagome up into a seated position and close against him. "Promise me that you won't laugh at me." he whispered into her ear. Kagome looked up at him not understanding but nodded.

"I promise Inuyasha I think I already know what's wrong with you and before you say anything I'll tell you that it's completely normal to be afraid of something."

The hanyou nodded and snuggled into her. "I...I'm afraid of the lightning." he admitted.

"But what was going on when we met the thunder brothers? You weren't afraid of them at all." asked Kagome with curiosity.

"When I face a demon with electric powers I know who makes the lightnings but I don't know who's making the lightings in a storm." he answered.

"I understand Inuyasha, but why are you afraid of them." she asked.

"The night..." he started with a downcast face "When the villagers chased me and my mother away, the night that they killed her there was a storm. One of the lightnings almost hit me that night. It was on my human night." this was enough for Kagome to know. She pulled Inuyasha into a light embrace pulling his head down onto her shoulder. But he refused to let his head down.

"It's ok Inuyasha she whispered to him. You're safe here." Inuyasha looked into his eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"I'll be there for you." she whispered into his left ear pulling it down so she can do that. Once again she pulled Inuyasha's head down to her shoulder and this time he let her. "I may be a weak human as you put it but I'll do my best to protect you." she added. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.

"Do you promise." he whispered.

"I promise. They have to kill me first, and you wouldn't let that." she answered with a smirk.

"Of course I wouldn't!" answered Inuyasha arrogantly.

"I know." answered Kagome leaning against him. "I'll be always there for you as long as I live, and maybe even after that." Inuyasha smiled at her after hearing this.

"And I'll make sure that you'll have a long life." he said. The two didn't say any words after this they simply enjoyed the presence of the other. Shippo snuggled a bit more into his pillow while Miroku's hand twitched a bit before a goofy smile spread on his face.

**In the modern era**

The old woman finally arrived at home and made her way to the family altar of her house. Her husband was snoring in his chair with a newspaper resting in his lap and she decided not to disturb him. She sat down in front of the altar and started a prayer. Seconds later a ghostly form appeared next to the family shrine.

"Long time no see eh little sis?" asked the white haired man.

"Still the joker even in death as I see." she responded.

"So did you give mother's diary to grandma?" came the question.

"Yep I bet she's already read across half of it." answered the woman.

"You would have done the same if one of your daughters disappeared and someone told you that she's stuck in the past." answered the ghost.

"That I would big bro. That I would."

"So how's life treating ya?"

"By back hurts as well does almost every bone in my body but I think that's normal when you're a four hundred year old hanyou." came the sarcastic answer.

The ghost chuckled a bit at this. "That's one good thing about being dead."

"Funny very funny. If you don't mind I'd like to be around for a few more years." The ghost started to laugh even harder at this.

The old woman shook her head and decided to change the topic before her brother cracks up completely. "How are mom and dad doing?" she asked.

"Ah they're fine and still cling to each other as if the would end if they part."

"So they decided to remain dead?"

"For now yes, but mom is dying to have more kids. Though she doesn't like the idea that if she decides to get reborn she forgets all her memories."

"So they'll stay for another millennia or two."

"Or rather an eternity. She never felt comfortable after machines and stuff started to come in."

"Yeah, and the way they evolve these days." both the ghost and the woman nodded at this.

"It's been good seeing ya little sis. Too bad that I gotta go."

"Don't worry big bro we'll me again. And then I'll annoy you to death." the ghost started to laugh again at this.

"You know there's a tiny problem with that... I'm already dead!" after this the ghost continued to laugh and started to fade away.

"Well one thing is for sure about you bro, you're the happiest ghost I ever saw." remarked the woman to herself.

Then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "You're brother sure is, my love." agreed her husbands voice. The woman smiled and stood up.

"Now weren't we supposed to organise a meeting?" she asked.


	15. Enemy Abduction

**Without the well**

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Rumiko Takashi's work.

* * *

AN: I decided that the story is promising to be way too long for the chapter lengths I used till now so I doubled the length of a chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Enemy/Abduction

* * *

**

_Everything is still_

_Both water and wind are calm_

_A hurricane comes_

_Written by: Shat man 22

* * *

_

A drop of water fell from the wet leaf and landed on the moist ground as the first birds got out of their hiding spots and announced proudly that they survived the hazardous weather. In the forest a couple of wilt boars are running across between the underbrush, and on the horizon the sun finally rose without any clouds blocking the way of its rays. Three days have passed since the storm begun and the weather was finally starting to calm down. Inuyasha moved over to the heavy wooden plate that was barricading Kaede's door from the outside world. With one move he grabbed the piece of wood and pushed it to the side. When he looked out he saw the sky was completely clear with only a few clouds here and there.

"About time!" he grumbled with a smile. "Hey everyone the storm is over!" he yelled to the others.

Shippo immediately jumped up and raced outside, followed by Kagome who also had enough of sitting inside of the old hut. Sakura whacked Miroku on the head another time, because the monk's early morning wake-up-grope and the two siblings also moved out immediately taking a deep breath out of the fresh air.

However Kaede was more concerned about the condition of the rice fields and immediately moved out to inspect them. Kagome also enjoyed that she finally can move outside and stretched her aching limbs. Until she got pulled to the side by Sakura "Spill it!" commanded the girl.

"Spill what?" asked Kagome confused not getting what her friend wanted.

"You know what I'm talking about!" responded Éclair trying to get the information out of Kagome. "You and Inuyasha were all over each other all the time, and then there was that kimono he gave you."

Kagome blushed dark red "He was just keeping me warm." she responded with a faint blush on her cheeks. Somehow the two girls didn't believe that story.

**Flashback**

It was in the middle of the night, rain was pouring down outside in incredible masses, everyone was in deep sleep. Shippo and Inuyasha were the only ones who were awake. The fox demon slowly made his way to the trunk that he used to hide the kimono he acquired earlier.

Inuyasha was also close to dozing away and the only thing keeping him awake was that annoying pattering caused by the raindrops. He saw as Shippo make his way to Kaede's clothing trunk at first he wanted to chuckle knowing that the fox found a new target. At least this was what he thought till the kit pulled out a piece of clothing that was definitely not a part of the old miko's wardrobe.

"What are you doing runt!" he asked not so friendly. The little fox stiffened and threw back the clothing with much speed as possible.

"Nothing." he responded innocently as possible.

For the next few hours the hut went quiet. Soon Shippo also couldn't stay awake and sleep claimed him despite the fight he made to keep awake. Inuyasha hugged Kagome's body closer to his and let her rest her head on his shoulder. There was no way to dry her clothes so she was still stuck with his haori and Kaede's cloth. Inuyasha looked over to the trunk in which Shippo had obviously hidden something away that Kagome could use for clothing.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome off of his lap and gently set her down careful not to wake her, he gently stroke her head to calm her down so she won't awake after the movement. Then he made his was over to the other side of the room and opened the chest. He immediately found what he was looking for. Among Kaede's spare clothes there was a green Kimono it was definitely not Kaede's. He lifted it and made his way to Kagome.

Meanwhile Sakura started to stir. She sensed the movement in the room and turned to face Inuyasha. What she saw made her mouth drop. Inuyasha was about to shake Kagome to wake her up when he squeal disturbed the calm silence of the night.

Of course everyone woke up. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha who was holding something that seemed to be a piece of clothing. Inuyasha immediately blushed a dark shade of red. He threw the kimono on the ground next to her and turned around to hide his blush. "For me asked the girl?"

"Who do you think it was for?" came the gruff question.

Kagome blushed "Thank you." she said before jumping up and planting ac kiss on his face.

Shippo was about to protest that it was his present when Éclair blocked his mouth. "Shhh... let it be. If they keep this up you'll soon have a new family." she whispered to him.

The little fox didn't really get what the blonde girl meant but he could see that Kagome was practically beaming from happiness and the only cause why she wasn't hugging Inuyasha was that the two of them weren't alone.

**End of Flashback**

"What if Inuyasha talked Shippo into plunging the water over you, so he can hold you?" asked Sakura continuing the debate. At the same time Kagome thought that she's going to blow it from the constant pestering from both siblings.

"Now that you mention it that would be a very good idea, but I don't think he would think of something like that." remarked Éclair. "It was all you're idea. Right Kagome? You're such a sneak at times." at this the young miko almost exploded.

"I didn't do anything!" snapped Kagome.

"Ah come on." whined Sakura "Tell us when, did you get the idea."

"I didn't get any kind of idea!" snapped Kagome.

"Well then it must've been Inuyasha. I never thought he's soo good at wooing!" interfered Sakura, with a half squeal.

"I'm not wooing anyone!" yelled the hanyou from the sidelines.

"Sure you aren't!" answered Sakura.

"He isn't that good in denying it! Ever since he gave her that kimono they were inseparable." declared Éclair after her observation of the two during the past few days. "I wish I had someone like her Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't respond to this by now she was in a complete different place when it comes to her conscious thoughts.

**Five days later somewhere else**

Sesshoumaru is moving across the landscape in his usual manner with Jaken in tow who was acting like his usual self. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he called in a high pitched voice after his master who didn't care a bit about the maddening sound of his servant. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he called again once again there was no response. The toad was about to try to get his attention again when that turned to the side and stared away into the distance.

"_Someone's coming, and he's powerful."_

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank good that I managed to get your attention. Why are you going to visit that human bitch again..." the next second Jaken was slammed against a nearby tree. "M...mi Lord." he stammered incoherently.

Sesshoumaru didn't care about him and kept looking in the direction from which he felt the danger. Soon a figure appeared in the distance that slowly kept walking towards him while playing a flute. The man's crystal blue hair was swirling behind him in the light spring wind. From his appearance on many would have thought that he's harmless, but Sesshoumaru was a too old dog in the trade. He knew well that this man IS dangerous.

Minutes later the flute player stopped a few feet away from him. It was only then that he stopped playing and opened his eyes to look at the outside world. "You have a shard of the shikon jewel." he stated. "Hand it over and your life will be spared."

Sesshoumaru was barely able to hold back the scowl from his face. "You're forgetting that you're on my lands and as the strongest of the inuyoukai I have a face to loose. Let's see how strong you are."

"The man started to play his flute again and the halberd that was on his back slowly rose into the sky. The sword on his side also left his scabbard and both weapons turned to point at Sesshoumaru. Then a few seconds later they rushed forward with an incredible speed. However the youkai lord was way fast enough to move out of the attacking projectile's way before those crashed into the earth right on the place where he stood before.

After this he charged forward and tried to cut down the flutier. To his surprise that too proved to be fast and easily dodged his poison whip. A second later Sesshoumaru was once again busy trying to dodge the oncoming weapons, however this time those came some time apart from each other and he didn't have time to attack the man who was controlling them. _"There's only one way left."_ thought the lord. _"I have to destroy his weapons or he'll get me sooner or later."_ With his next move he attacked the halberd hoping to destroy it. He was successful and his claw-strike broke the weapon in two halves, but he soon realized that this was a fatal mistake.

The flutier had now three weapons thanks to the fact that he could still control both pieces of the halberd. Sesshoumau did the only thing he though to be good now, he charged directly at the wielder of the weapons. The problem was that that moved away and instead of him there was a small dagger waiting for the youkai where once his opponent stood. There was no way for him to dodge so he took the hit.

Sesshoumaru's armour seemed to be too weak for such an attack since the blade of the dagger went right through it and slammed into the lord's chest.

A couple of miles away, Inuyasha and his group was on the way to inspect another rumour when Kagome came to an abrupt halt. "I sense shards. Lots of them." she said with shock.

"How many?" asked Inuyasha getting worried.

"I can't really tell. Ten maybe even twenty." she responded. "They are just too close together."

"You're kidding me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do I look like it." then she sensed as the jewels started move with a high speed. "Great from the look there are two demons fighting for them."

"Well at least that's something." remarked Sakura. "We just have to wait till they tire each other out and them take out the one who wins."

"If that would be so easy my dearest little sister." remarked Éclair.

"Why?" asked the brunette.

"There's no time to be goofing around." interrupted Kagome's angry voice.

"Move it bitches!" commanded Inuyasha. The siblings growled at this but did as they were told.

A few minutes later the group got close to the scene of the battle. What was strange that they could hear the sound of music with the mix of the clinging of swords mixing into it every now and then, it was also them that Éclair stiffened. "Sesshoumaru is one of them!" she yelled.

Sakura immediately started to run faster leaving Inuyasha and Miroku behind and setting Éclair down gently as she could, which was not so gentle. As in fact her elder sister landed quite hard on her back-side. By the time they ones left behind arrived they found her and the Sesshoumaru standing facing each other with a strange looking guy hovering in the air a few steps behind the girl. "I can't control my limbs!" yelled Sakura desperately trying to regain control.

"It must because of the music." answered Sesshoumaru "Try to block your ears maybe then he won't have control over you."

"I'd be happy to comply if I could answered the girl. Before she charged forward. Sesshomaru dodged her attacks but this time there was a difference. He had a large gash on his chest, and somehow Sakura moved much more smoothly then the first time they met, he couldn't even think of grabbing her arms to restrain her.

"I'm sorry." he said to her before charging forward and hitting her into the stomach just on the right place. The girl immediately lost conscious and fell. Only to be caught by him. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." he whispered into her ear.

The flutier directed one of his weapons towards the two and Sesshoumaru didn't notice it, but the sword never arrived at its destination because Inuyasha blocked it.

As an answer a shrill sound left the enemy's flute and he suddenly stiffened. "What the heck?" he asked aloud noticing that he no longer has control over his body.

It was the same with the others with the exception of Éclair and Sesshoumaru. Kagome saw Inuyasha as he slowly moved towards her with his claws exposed and the Tetsusaiga aimed directly at her. "Damn you'll pay for this." growled Inuyasha with his head turned to the flutier, but that didn't care the slightest bit.

Sesshoumaru tried to get to his bother, but he saw a part of the halberd he cut earlier in half move towards Sakura and he barely had time to jump in the way to intercept the weapon with his body. "Damn it sit me already bitch!" growled the hanyou at the shocked miko who only stared at him.

"I said sit me already." he commanded again.

Inuyasha lifted his sword into the air and Kagome finally saw why he was commanding her to do that. "Sit!" she yelled and the hanyou went to the ground. But a few seconds later he was on his feet again and this time he charged at Kagome with full speed who was barely able to say the word in time.

On the other side of the battlefield the flutier's sword was heading directly for Sakura Sesshoumaru managed to deflect it, but for that he received a dagger into his back. Éclair tried to use her abilities to stop their opponent but it was no use the music robbed her ability to read minds.

Another sit came from Kagome's mouth ensuring that Inuyasha remains on the ground, but this time Éclair saw that a part of the halberd is moving towards Kagome. "It's can't be helped." she murmured.

Sakura woke up just in time to hear this and her stomach ache immediately disappeared when she heard these words. "Are you crazy! You'll kill yourself!" she yelled, but it was too late by then. Éclair's body started to glow and the girl grew taller and taller with her hair changing from blond to pitch black.

The halberd was about to impact into Kagome when that got stopped by a black barrier. The weapon couldn't take the pressure and broke into pieces that fell to the ground. Inuyasha suddenly noticed that he can once again freely move his limbs, just before he was once again sited. "Stop it bitch! We can move again!" he yelled.

Kagome swoon also noticed that she regained the control over her limbs. "Sorry for the last one." she apologised.

The flutier was completely paralyzed from the sudden change of things. Éclair who now had the height of Sakura and black hair started to walk towards him with a black aura surrounding her. The flutier took a few steps back while Éclair slashed across the air with one of her hands a streak of black energy left her hand and headed directly towards her opponent whirling up dirt from the ground. The flutier of course dodged, but the wrong way. With the same move Éclair released a black ball that he had no chance to avoid.

When the projectile came into contact with the man there was a huge explosion that rocked the entire neighbourhood. "So that's Éclair's true power." mumbled Kagome in awe. "I never would have thought that she's so strong."

"And stupid!" interrupted Sakura's voice. "If she doesn't stop soon she'll kill herself."

The flutier survived the explosion but was badly beaten, he lifted his flute to his mouth to order his weapons to attack Éclair but she released another ball. But that was intercepted by a strange looking wasp. A dozen of those things appeared on the sky heading towards the group escorting someone who was completely hidden away under a baboon cloak.

The flutier looked at the newcomer and let out a growl. "You'll pay for what you did to me with those jewel shards." he snarled charging at the cloaked figure but after a few seconds he stopped on his face it could be clearly seen that he's fighting to continue what he planned but his body was refusing to do as he wanted.

The baboon pelted figure just laughed, he snapped his finger and one of the wasps that was carrying a shard of the shikon, moved out of the mass of insects. It dropped it into the cloaked figure's hand who stepped closer to the flutier. But that backed away from him. "Don't get any closer you filthy hanyou!" he yelled.

"Or what?" came the question.

Meanwhile Miroku charged forward recognising his enemy who immediately released his tentacles to defend himself. Éclair was starting to feel the first signs of fatigue and decided to end the fight quickly. "Sakura!" she ordered.

"Don't worry I'll nurse you back to health." Éclair nodded at this. "But I swear of you kill yourself." added Sakura with a warning underline.

At this the older twin smiled. "I'll try not to." she said before attacking.

Miroku was continuing his assault on the demon while all this was going on behind his back he dodged several tentacles and threw some scrolls at his opponent, however those were completely useless. He used all his power to hit one of the tentacles coming at his away, but it was no use, the monk got hit by the limb and catapulted away. The tentacle continued to make his way towards Miroku who was currently unable to move. Inuyasha had no chance to help him since he was too busy trying to keep the wasps at a safe distance from Kagome and Sakura was busy to defend the injured Sesshoumaru.

In the last second a huge raven streak flew across the battlefield, the tentacle was no opponent for such an attack it was pulverized within seconds, the same way as many parts of the cloaked figure's body were incarnated. The demon looked over to his attacker and saw the girl charge towards him. But there was something else.

Behind the now black haired Éclair was Kagome who was doing her best to help Inuyasha. She looked just like the priestess he killed fifty years ago. Suddenly he completely forgot about the fact that his life in fact is in danger, he hated this, his human side once again got the better. However seconds later his brain came to the idea that this girl would be a way to get out of this bad situation.

Éclair was surprised that the demon was still able to move after her attack, but she didn't care knowing that it won't be able to survive her next one. The moved in close to make sure that there won't be any chance for the demon to dodge. The pain in her legs was also starting to get really serious and her hands were also sending her the first warnings of fatigue. She knew that this has to end fast before she falls.

She was surprised when the demon re-grew his limbs within seconds, but didn't care and continued her assault. When she got close enough she was about to release her blast when the huge pulps of demonic flesh exploded temporally stunning the girl. The demon charged forward avoiding her and went straight for Kagome.

At the same time all the wasps dived onto Inuyasha and Sakura who were barely able to defend themselves. They received a couple of stings but he was all right the real problem was Kagome Inuyasha saw her as she tried to get to him while trying to kill many of the wasps as possible. For a second his view of her was blocked by the insects and just then he heard Kagome's scream.

Éclair prepared to attack the cloaked figure again but that had Kagome in his arms and she didn't dare to release the insane amount of energy she gathered in her hand. Inuyasha broke out of the ring of wasps and charged after the demon. The hanyou was about to reach him when that released a purple cloud before taking off into the air.

Trees all around lost their leaves to the poison and Inuyasha coughed heavily while he tried to shield his nose. When the purple cloud finally started to disappear a few seconds later he looked up in the sky he saw nothing.

As for the flutier he long ago saw his chance to leave and did so.

The hanyou desperately tried to find the fleeing demon's scent, but all he could smell was the poison. When he turned to the others to see if they could be any help he saw that Éclair was back in her normal state. However the girl was covered in bruises and was bleeding from several wounds.

"What the hell happened with the bitch?" he yelled. "Ah never mind." he continued and was about to star searching for Kagome when he was stopped by Miroku. "Wait you can't just run after him he's too strong for you."

"Like I fucking care he has Kagome." yelled the hanyou. He jumped up into a tree and was about to continue his journey when he saw that every other tree that he saw before disappeared from his eyes. "Stop it with the illusions bitch!" he yelled at Éclair.

"Could you just think for a second. Miroku knows this character, and if he says that he's strong than we better be careful. You heard what that flutier said. The cloaked figure was controlling him with jewel shards."

"Feh!" answered Inuyasha before jumping down. "Fucking stop with the illusion or I'll..."

A growl like sound coming from Sakura stopped him. "I know you want to go after her, but first you have to know what you're up against. And someone has to stay behind to tend to Sesshoumaru and my big sis."

"I'll stay here with you!" announced Rin's voice as she and Shippo came out running from behind the bushes where they were hiding while the fight was going.

"And I'll go with Inuyasha to help him save Kagome." stated the fox.

Inuyasha was about to turn around and leave when he saw the Éclair stopped messing with his senses, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's words. "I can't believe that you still didn't find out the secret of your sword." Inuyasha turned to his brother but then turned away again and took off to start his search.

"I think I know where Naraku took Kagome!" yelled the monk.

"Who's Naraku!" responded Inuyasha coming to a halt not but he didn't even bother to turn to the monk.

"The hanyou that just kidnapped Kagome." came the response. "I've been after him for years to break the curse he has put n my family."

"What curse?" asked Shippo.

"My right hand... there's a black hole on my palm that sucks in everything. That's why I'm wearing these prayer beads on it. Actually I'd think of it as a good weapon if it wouldn't grow bigger until it swallows me."

"I see. So this Naraku is a major ass." answered Inuyasha. "Now hurry it up!"

"Inuyasha you're forgetting that I'm human!" yelled Miroku after Inuyasha who was starting to get more and more away from him.

"Than ride on Shippo!" snapped the hanyou.

"Could you think just for once?" yelled the monk. "I have a good idea where he took her!"

When hearing this Inuyasha came to another abrupt stop. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!" he yelled.

"You didn't even listen!" responded the monk.

"Feh!" _"Kagome you better be all right when we find you. I don't want to loose you like her!"_

**The others at the same time**

"That fool of brother of mine!" remarked Sesshoumaru.

"Let him. He likes Kagome more than he admits to anyone." responded Sakura while wrapping his wounds.

"And he's running straight into his death." responded the youkai "That cloaked demon was a spider hanyou. And it headed directly in the direction of the Western Cross."

"You're kidding me!" yelled Éclair suddenly jumping up from her position on the ground.

"What did I tell you about moving big sis." yelled Sakura pushing her sister back down. "You were acting stupid enough all day as it is it don't want any of your wounds to reopen."

"Now really Sakura try to act like a lady at least in front of your cavalier." schooled Éclair.

"I act as I want! But you almost killed yourself earlier!" answered Sakura in a desperate tone.

"Little sis there was no other way." Éclair explained with a tired voice.

"Yes there was you could have let me handle it!" snapped Sakura.

"You couldn't even move!" snapped Éclair "In fact he had you completely under his control!" after this she clutched her chest, while trying to hold back a yelp. Sakura immediately shut up and jumped to her sister to see what's wrong with her.

"She's all right." informed Sesshoumaru "Just don't get her mad my little flower, especially when she's right."

Sakura looked at Sesshoumaru and sighed she knew it that there was no other way, but she was still mad her Éclair. "I'm just worried because of her." she admitted.

"But she did it for you!" Sesshoumaru said trying to calm Sakura down.

"And just the way you protected me with your body." added Sakura. "I don't even know if I should kiss or strangle you." she admitted. "About this 'Western Cross', how bad is it?"

"It used to be one of the most beautiful castles in the western lands. Now it's the housing for the biggest spider demon infestation I ever saw. There's not a single human that dares to go close..." Sesshoumaru stopped for a few seconds "...and it would be dangerous even for me to enter the catacombs under." he finally added.

Sakura was shocked "Then why did you let Inuyasha and the others go!" she yelled at Éclair.

"They would have left anyway. Besides this is the only chance Kagome has. If that demon really takes her there than she wouldn't last for long, I just hope that they don't run into the spider god that lives down there." answered Éclair.

"That's why I tried to tell the secret of the Tetsusaiga to my brother. He's stubborn and hot-headed as ever." agreed Sesshoumaru.


End file.
